Strange Businesses
by In-betweens
Summary: Sequel to The Stranger Series BAM. Maggie Bennett is the Cambias heir and faces several challenges while on trial for Michael's murder. She must prove her innocence and her love to Bianca. With the new year comes two new faces to PV looking to ruin her.
1. Introduction

**Title: **How Strange It Is To Say Goodbye  
Book 2 in _The Stranger Series  
_**Author**: Megs  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairing(s)**: Bianca/Maggie, Kendall/?

**Plot**: Maggie Bennett, formally Maggie Stone, is the Cambias heir. With this new title comes a great deal of responsibility and a new direction for her life. Maggie is still one of the prime suspects in her half-brother, Michael Cambias', murder. While trying to prove her innocence Maggie is faced with a new reality—Bianca Montgomery does not love her.

Heart broken and distraught she runs into the arms of her oldest living friend, Billy Allan, and only remaining family member, David Hayward. Together the two men try and stop Maggie from doing something that she will regret for the rest of her life in her attempt at retaliation against all of those who have wronged her.

As the year comes to a grateful close Maggie is presented with a new dilemma in her relationship with Bianca. While the New Year brings with it two new faces to Pine Valley. Both with their separate intents to find and dethrone Maggie from her new throne atop the Cambias Empire.

**Installment One**: An End Before There Was A Beginning  
**Installment Two**: An Expected Guest Arrives  
**Installment Three**: Strange Businesses  
**Installment Four**: The Murder Trial  
**Installment Five**: Strangers Come to Town  
**Installment Six**: How Strange It Is To Say Goodbye

**Intro**

Maggie Stone's life has gone from scheduled routine to sudden ongoing chaos.

Maggie's life was altered from its original path when she received a call that her mother had died in a car crash. Maggie's life—and last name—changed and continued to change as her long lost biological father revealed himself. Maggie spent her time debating whether or not she should allow her heart to open up to the man that was knocking on death's door. Deciding it was better to know him than not to know him no matter the fact that he was Alexander Cambias.

Maggie spent all of her free time after her mother's funeral with her father. She grew to know the man that both sons never met, a loving and caring old man who had made mistakes in his long life. Intent to ensure Maggie a prosperous future he left to her the Cambias fortune and the empire he had built up from the ground.

Sadly, death came for Alexander all too quickly, leaving Maggie alone and heartbroken. With her parents buried and finally together once again in death, Maggie returned to Pine Valley with a great dilemma. What to tell her friends and the world of the secret she had uncovered after her mother's death.

It wasn't long before her hand was forced by Ryan Lavery—the man who would have inherited her father's fortune had he not known of her existence. In Ryan's attempt to blackmail Maggie into giving him Cambias and herself, she found the strength and courage to tell not only Bianca of her true parentage but the social elite and world. The world and Bianca did not take the news well.

Now, with the last name of Bennett—her mother's maiden name—Maggie is facing the world as the recently proclaimed heir to the Cambias fortune without her best friend.

The life Maggie once lived is over.

Maggie is no longer the scared or childish college student, but a confident and still caring and sarcastic woman. Though faced with public ridicule and scrutiny over her parentage and the upcoming murder trial for her half-brother, in which she is a prime suspect, Maggie does her best to remain strong.

With the help of her friends—both old and new—she plans to take the world by storm.

While maybe—if she's lucky—getting the woman of her dreams, Bianca Montgomery.

**End Intro**


	2. Installment 1: An End Before A Beginning

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry...but yes. I am breaking them up. For now. They have a lot to talk about before they can even think about being in a happy relationship. But I do promise there WILL be happy BAM. They will find their way to each other. It's just going to take a little while for them to get back together.

I hope that you'll stick around and see just how they get back together and how happy they can be while the whole world around them slips into chaos.

* * *

**Installment One: **

**An End Before There Was a Beginning**

**Part 1 of 1**

-**September 24, 2003**-  
-**Kendall's Condo**-

"Mmm…" Kendall closed her eyes and enjoyed the tastes in her mouth before she opened her eyes and pointed her fork towards Maggie. "I think…I may just make her keep you." Kendall informed as she took another bite from the taco salad that Maggie had made for the three of them.

"I think that is up to Bianca, Kendall." Maggie chided gently as she looked from one sister to the other.

Maggie's idea for a picnic had backfired on the young woman when Kendall refused to leave their side for very long. Maggie honestly didn't mind Kendall's company but it was mostly for selfish reasons. As long as Kendall was around her and Bianca wouldn't have to sit down and seriously discuss where they went from here.

After all, Bianca planned to leave in December for California and Maggie wasn't sure she could handle a long distance relationship.

Maggie and Billy had tried that when Billy left for college. Needless to say, it hadn't worked.

So, would theirs if they tried? Maggie internally sighed; she would try because there was no way she was going to let this chance with Bianca go. Not after wanting it for so long.

Bianca laughed lightly, "If this says anything about your culinary skills I'll have to keep you." Bianca informed brightly as she took a hold of Maggie's hand atop the table and smiled at the older woman.

"I'm glad you like it." Maggie offered both sisters a smile as she dug into her own salad, squeezing Bianca's hand with a smile.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day, Maggie?" Kendall asked trying to make pleasant conversation because no matter how adamant Maggie or Bianca might be, the conversations the two had with only their eyes, expressions, and gestures, was not an actual conversation that Kendall could keep up with.

"I have to go to the airstrip at eight." Maggie informed as she ran quickly through her head when she would have to leave to go and pick Billy up from the airstrip.

"Oh? Why?" Kendall asked curious and noted that Bianca was just as intrigued and interested in Maggie's answer as she was.

"Billy is flying in. He's moving into town. He got a job with Cambias." Maggie couldn't help the smile that lit up her face at the idea of her childhood friend moving into town.

Maggie noticed the second she mentioned Billy moving to town how Bianca's hand went slack in her hand. Maggie looked questioningly at Bianca as Kendall questioned her announcement.

"Billy…?"

"My childhood friend, Bianca met him while we were in Green Bay." Maggie answered, looking at Kendall for only a moment before turning back to Bianca, her hand squeezing twice to get Bianca's attention.

"I…" Bianca shook herself out of her internal thoughts and tried to slip her hand from Maggie's, but the older woman wouldn't let go. "…that's great."

"It is." Maggie assured with a smile. "I've missed him. He's a great lawyer and I could use as much help as I can get with running Cambias."

Kendall's eyes widened at the news and the strange unspoken conversation that seemed to be going on between Maggie and Bianca. Bianca may have met Billy, but it was apparent she was not looking forward to his arrival while Maggie was ecstatic about it.

Kendall wondered what the history between Maggie and Billy was that his arrival would cause Bianca to clam up so fervently.

"You plan to run Cambias?" Kendall was shocked; she had thought Maggie would leave that to someone else while she continued her studies to be a doctor. "Didn't you want to be a doctor?"

"I still want to be a doctor. I just, also, want to have a part in running Cambias."

Kendall shook her head at the information. "You realize you are going to have your work cut out for you, right?" Running one company was hard enough, running an enterprise with several companies was another type of ball game.

"Bianca…" Maggie encouraged, for a moment foregoing that Kendall was in the room and listening as well as asking her questions. For now, she needed to reassure Bianca that the sudden fear that had overtaken her at the mention of Billy moving to Pine Valley was unwarranted.

Maybe they should have talked about their relationship before Kendall came back into the room after all.

"He's moving to town to help you run Cambias." Bianca shook her head, was it so hard for her to have at least an hour of happiness?

Maggie had asked her ex-boyfriend to move to town to help her run a multibillion dollar company. Didn't Maggie know that Bianca was becoming qualified to help her run the company as well? She was already a projects manager for Enchantment. She had experience, she could help!

Then again, Bianca sighed, she was planning to leave soon. She couldn't help Maggie run anything.

Bianca felt her heart sink. She was leaving in two and a half months. She might even be leaving the country or at least moving to the other side of the country. How could she expect Maggie to follow her? Or at least be in any kind of relationship with her while being so far away from each other?

It wasn't right of her to even have put herself or Maggie in this position. She wasn't staying in Pine Valley, she couldn't. Not if this child had any chance to live a normal life, unridiculed for what his or her father did in his pathetic life.

_Damn it, Bianca. You need to think before you act! _Bianca chastised herself as she looked into Maggie's determined eyes that looked at her with nothing but loving reverence.

"He went after the job. I didn't know about it until he had already gotten the job. I asked him if he would come here instead of the headquarters in New York City." Maggie explained softly, refusing to let go of Bianca's hand even as the younger woman attempted subtly to pull it away. "If you haven't noticed, the media is eating me alive, Montgomery. I could use friendly—familiar—faces in my corner." Maggie tried to laugh it off, but her nerves were easily translated through her laughter.

"What about me? Aren't I in your corner?" Bianca asked exasperated with trying to take her hand back. Maggie wasn't letting her go so easily, she should have known she wouldn't.

"Bianca…" Maggie sighed as she tried to find the right words. "I thought you had pulled yourself out of my corner. Even if you hadn't, I still would have asked him to come here. I miss him, Bianca. I miss my friend. I want him here with me right now. I need all the help I can get. I'm not interested in dating him." Maggie made clear as she saw Bianca softening, if only slightly.

Kendall smirked, so she had been right in assuming there was a history between Maggie and this Billy person that was not just friendship.

Bianca felt a bit of relief wash over her. Maggie wasn't interested in starting anything with Billy, but what would happen when she left? Would Maggie's apparent wish to not rekindle her relationship with Billy change when she left?

"I know I have you in my corner now. I do, but I also know that you plan on leaving in December, early January—which we need to talk about."

Bianca nodded her head, agreeing that they needed to talk about this.

"So, I also know I won't have you physically close and in my corner for much longer. He's a good man, Bianca—an even better friend, but I'm not in love with him, Montgomery. I'm in love with you." Maggie covered Bianca's hand—that the younger woman was no longer trying to pull away—with both of her hands and smiled adoringly at the younger woman.

Kendall got up from her chair and headed to the fridge to grab another bottle of alcohol. The sudden look of unadulterated love shinning in Bianca's and Maggie's eyes was a little too mushy for her to deal with. It also allowed the two young women some privacy for the conversation they apparently didn't mind having in front of her.

"Maggie…" Bianca shook her head in disbelief even as she smiled.

That was the second time Maggie had told her that she was in love with her and the physical reaction it had was still the same. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered restlessly and her heart and body warmed with a deep soulful happiness and joy.

"I know that it's not going to be easy. I do!" Maggie moved off her stool and stood before Bianca's. "I also know that I'm not about to give you up so easily. I don't care if that means that we have a long distance relationship." Bianca looked unbelieving. "I don't, Bianca! I know that they're hard and can be taxing but I want to try."

"It wouldn't be fair." Bianca whispered, heartbroken over this.

"But it would be fair to tell me you love me, and then leave it at that? To not even try?" Maggie challenged, unwilling to let Bianca disregard this—them so easily.

"Maggie, it's just that long distance relationships are hard."

"I know they are!" Maggie insisted, "But I want a relationship with you, Bianca."

"As what Maggie? Do you even know what a relationship with me—a woman—will constitute?"

"You're a woman? Really? I hadn't noticed…" Maggie's eyes remained fixated on Bianca's cleavage her face tinting a deep red a moment later as her eye's closed and her mind allowed her a moment to imagine what being with Bianca—a woman—would constitute.

"Ha…ha…" Bianca spoke, pulling her hand free from Maggie to cross just below her chest.

Maggie and Bianca turned at the sound of sputtering and saw Kendall wiping up the beer she had apparently spit out in her laughter at Maggie's comment.

"Sorry…" Kendall wheezed as she wiped up her mess and then vacated the area for her bedroom to change her shirt.

"I know, that you think I'll freak out. I know that you have every reason to believe that I will, but I'm also giving you every reason to believe _in_ me. Believe that I will not freak out, that I can handle _**anything**_ if it means I can be with you."

Maggie felt tears burn at the back of her eyes as she held Bianca's eyes. "I love you, and if saying I love you isn't enough to convince you, then let me prove it. Let me show you how much I love you. Please…give me a chance." Maggie begged, becoming desperate as Bianca pulled and looked away.

"You've proven enough, Maggie…" Bianca whispered as she stood from her chair, needing distance from Maggie to think, having the shorter brunette so close was causing her mind to wander.

Maggie said she would do anything…Bianca shook her head as she paced in front of Maggie and the kitchen island where they had been sitting eating only minutes before.

"If I've proven enough then why are you fighting this so much? If it's the distance…then…then…" Maggie looked around desperate for answers, as if Kendall's condo held the answers to all her questions. "When you move, so will I."

Bianca stopped pacing and turned abruptly to stare at Maggie unbelieving. "You can't do that…" Bianca laughed bitterly, even as she realized Maggie was serious.

"Yes, I can!" Maggie stepped forward but remained away from Bianca when the younger woman stepped away from her. She back tracked two steps, refusing to corner Bianca. "If—if you asked me to, if you said you wanted to give us a try—" Maggie gestured between the two of them, smiling as she held Bianca's stunned eyes. "—a real try then I would leave with you!" Maggie knew she would leave. It wouldn't cost her a thing and she could gain everything from it. "I'm not going back to school, at least not until next semester anyway. I could transfer, and I know there is an Enchantment and Cambias headquarters in California, it wouldn't be hard to keep track of everything from one of them."

Bianca laughed and shook her head, this was unbelievable. Maggie was willing to follow her, just for a chance at being with her—romantically.

Seeing, Bianca's hesitance Maggie continued. "I want to go out with you. I want to see cheesy movies with you and hold your hand while walking in the park. I want to share stories with you over a candle lit dinner with soft music playing. I want to make you laugh and hold you when you cry and I want to love you—make love with you…" Maggie noticed how Bianca stiffened and quickly continued, "…in the future. I know I'm not exactly an expert in lesbian karma sutra but I'm sure I could figure it out."

Bianca couldn't help but laugh at Maggie's easy reassurance that although having never been with a woman she would learn the difference in mechanics—that she wanted to learn the differences in mechanics in being with a woman rather than a man. It was certainly news to Bianca and left her with reassurances in almost all of the areas she would have been concerned about in starting a relationship with Maggie if it was any other point/time in her life.

Maggie was giving Bianca every reason for them to start a relationship while Bianca knew—alone—the one reason they couldn't. Bianca was pregnant. She would not subject Maggie to the added pressure of being a young mother. It wasn't fair to Maggie and it broke Bianca's heart.

What would Maggie do if she knew? Bianca wondered. Bianca wondered if Maggie had ever considered what it would mean if Bianca decided to keep the child, or if she was only focused on helping her through whatever her decision would be. Would Maggie have thought about a life together—the three of them—as a family as Bianca had?

Would Maggie have inserted herself into the picture where there were midnight feedings, nights of no sleep, days spent at home with a fussy or sick child? Bianca had. Bianca had pictured Maggie helping her each and every step of the way no matter that it was fair or unfair, it was a fantasy of a life she knew she might never have.

"Bianca…!" Maggie held on lightly to Bianca's forearms swiftly wiping away tears before pulling her hand back, unsure if Bianca would appreciate the comforting touch or reject it.

Bianca, without realizing it, had begun to cry in earnest as she realized she would be alone—she would need to push Maggie away because of this pregnancy. It hurt, far more than Bianca thought she could handle, to know that as much as Maggie wanted to be with her, she could not let herself be with Maggie. Not now.

"I'm so sorry…" Bianca cried as she threw herself into Maggie's waiting arms. "I'm so sorry…" It wasn't right to seek comfort from Maggie when she knew she'd have to break her best friend's heart by turning her down, but she had no one else to comfort her. Bianca knew that she could not find the comfort she needed from anyone else either.

"What…?" Maggie questioned as she rubbed at Bianca's back soothingly and allowed the younger woman to cry on her shoulder. "What are you sorry for?"

"I can't do this…" Bianca whispered against the pain growing in her chest. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. There can be no us…" Bianca pulled away her eyes showing her true pain and regret as she watched Maggie recoil, stepping away from her as if slapped by her words.

"What do you mean…why?"

"I—I can't risk being with a…a…"

"A what?" Maggie pressed, angrily wiping at the tears that had begun to fall against her will.

"A confused straight girl…" Bianca tried to inflict as little pain as possible knowing that it was hardly possible to spare either of them enough pain, when any pain was too much.

No…Maggie shook her head and stepped forward while Bianca took a step away from her. No, this wasn't right. Bianca had only just told her that she loved her—was IN love with her, not an hour ago!

Why would she be so adamant about their failure or possibility of failure? Why was she so afraid to let them try—give them a chance? Why was Bianca pushing her away?

"Bianca, if there is one thing I know for certain, it is that I am NOT confused about how I feel for you." Maggie stepped forward. "You have to see that."

Bianca did see that, in Maggie's posture, in her voice, her certainty, her confidence, her strength, everything about her screamed she knew exactly what she was talking about—that she was sure about what she was saying, what she wanted.

Still…Bianca couldn't say anything to assure Maggie that she did see her sincerity.

Maggie shook her head as if the motion itself would help her absorb and understand what was happening right now. "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? You know…you _**have**_ to know that I…" Maggie closed her eyes and let her head fall forward as her shoulders sagged. "I don't understand…" Maggie whispered.

"I can't be with you. You have to understand that I'm not willing to start a relationship with…with _his_, sister." Bianca turned her back on Maggie unable to see the pain she was causing the older woman when Maggie herself did everything in her power to keep Bianca from feeling pain.

Looking up at the ceiling trying with everything she had Bianca tried to stop her tears from falling, her hands moving to rest on her stomach, and the reason why she was doing this. Her child was worth this—he or she had to be.

Michael, Bianca wouldn't be with her because of Michael. Maggie clenched her fists.

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair that his actions now kept her from the one woman she wanted more than anything.

"You know…I thought…" Maggie shook her head dejectedly. "I thought you were serious before, I didn't think you were playing with me. Toying with my feelings—seeing what reaction you could get from me." Maggie's voice was hard and hollow.

"I wasn't!" Bianca spun around shocked as she saw Maggie's scowl and hard eyes.

"Bullshit!" Maggie spat as she stepped away from Bianca, even as the younger girl began to step towards her. "If I meant anything to you at all, you wouldn't be doing this! You wouldn't tell me that you're in love with me and then tell me you won't risk giving us a chance because I'm related to that bastard! I'm _**nothing**_ like him! You know that!" Maggie pulled her arms to her side after gesturing wildly with them to try and illustrate her point.

With her arms stiff at her sides Maggie wasn't sure what she was going to do with the energy spreading through her with each beat of her heart as the organ raced against her chest.

"You have to know that..." Maggie whispered defeated. Tears burned tracks down her cheeks as she looked at the wooden floor beneath her. The design and surface material of the floor was the same as Michael's condo Maggie realized in dismay.

Bianca stopped herself from following after Maggie another step. "You mean everything to me! That's WHY I'm doing this!" Bianca yelled as she threw her arms out around her trying to encompass the fact that Maggie did mean everything to her while praying the older girl would realize why she had to make this sacrifice. "You deserve to be happy and—and so do I. And I can't risk losing everything we have by having a relationship with you that goes beyond friendship."

"I _**do**_ deserve to be happy." Maggie agreed as she nodded her head and bit the inside of her cheek. "I also know that you make me happy. Being with _you_ makes me happy."

"I can't give you what you want." Bianca whispered, sure that she could have given Maggie and herself exactly what they both wanted—in another place or time.

"How do you know what I want Bianca!" Maggie was beyond her limits, her voice hoarse as it rose with her anger. "How can you say what I want when you are so eagerly pushing me away from the one thing that I _**do**_ want!" _You_…was left unsaid, both knew what or rather who Maggie was referring to.

"I can't sleep with you!" Bianca screamed face red and wet with tears.

Maggie took an involuntary step back at Bianca's outburst.

"I can't be with _you_…like _**that**_ Maggie."

"Oh…" Maggie breathed, in shock and horrible emotional pain.

Bianca shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment before turning to grab her bag from the couch. She couldn't do this and expect herself not to break apart at the seams as she was now. It would be better to leave, let Maggie believe what she would, and escape.

"I'm sorry." Bianca apologized as she moved towards the door.

Maggie stared at Bianca for only a moment, waiting until Bianca's intentions were made perfectly clear. "No…" Maggie grabbed her bag off her chair and moved in front of Bianca. "I'm sorry, you stay. I'll go. This is, after all, your sister's condo." Maggie didn't even meet Bianca's eyes she just walked out.

Leaving Bianca Montgomery a grief stricken mess in her wake.

The sound of the door clicking shut resonated in Bianca's ears as she stared at the closed wooden door. Maggie had left.

Bianca pushed Maggie away when all Maggie wanted was a chance to make her happy.

Bianca wanted everything Maggie mentioned. She wanted to go to the movies with Maggie, hold hands with her, and look across a candle lit table to see Maggie's smile across from her. She wanted to feel Maggie's skin flush against her own in the throes of passion.

Bianca wanted everything with Maggie but she couldn't offer Maggie the life Maggie seemed to want so desperately since she came to Pine Valley. Maggie wanted a normal life. Bianca, sadly, couldn't offer her that. Not now.

Bianca turned as the echo of applause sounded from behind her.

Kendall stepped out from the hallway and locked eyes with her crying sister.

"Well…that was one hell of a show."

Bianca tried to compose herself pulling at her clothing and wiping at her falling tears, "Wh…" she cleared her throat, "…what do you mean?"

Kendall shook her head as she pushed away from the wall and stepped up to stand in front of her sister. "I'm not as easily fooled as our young—heart broken—Ms. Bennett. You were feeding her those lines. Playing at her insecurities."

"I was only telling her the truth." Bianca tried to defend herself but her sister wasn't falling for any of it.

"Please, I've done what you just did, several times before. But what surprises me more than the fact that you just did it, is that you used the technique to push away Maggie—the woman you are so obviously madly in love with. So…" Kendall took a deep breath and studied her sister for a moment. "…That leads me to believe that there is something going on. You would only push Maggie away and hurt the both of you like you just did, if it was something important—something major. So…spill. What is it that you are trying so hard to keep hidden from the young heiress, hmm?"

Kendall looked deeply into her sister's eyes and could see that Bianca was literally dying on the inside to tell her the secret. It would only take one last push, just one last tactical strike for Bianca to break.

"Whatever it is, I won't tell her. I just want to help you, even if that means helping you understand that you're making a huge mistake by pushing Maggie away."

Bianca saw Kendall's curiosity but she also saw her sister's willingness to support her. "I'm pregnant…" Bianca whispered and watched as her words registered to her older sister and saw both pain and acceptance pass across Kendall's face.

"It's okay…" Kendall reassured even as her voice broke with her emotions. "I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here. I'll help you. I…I…" Kendall didn't know what to say but it didn't matter. What she had said seemed to be enough because Bianca rushed to her and the two crashed into a fierce hug.

"I'm pregnant with his child and Maggie thinks I had an abortion. I'm pushing her away…" Bianca's breath caught, "…because I don't want my child to be attacked by the same wolves that are after Maggie. I don't want him or her to be ashamed of how they were conceived, Kendall because I love this child with everything that I am and that's never going to change. That's why I'm leaving…" Bianca pulled her head away from Kendall's shoulder so she could meet Kendall's green eyes. "That's why I'm moving to California. So no one knows. No one will know that this baby was his. I want to protect this child from the whispers and the stares. "

Kendall felt her heart warm and she closed her eyes tightly as she took in a deep breath and smelled Bianca's perfume as she younger girl remained wrapped in her arms tightly. Bianca was running away to ensure that the child growing inside of her had a chance, like she had. Kendall had a chance to grow up without the stares or the whispers, but she also knew what the stares and the whispers were like.

Kendall did not want that for her niece or nephew and she was so proud of Bianca for being willing to do what it took to make sure that didn't happen. Even at the cost of her own heart.

"I want…" Bianca hiccupped through her tears. "Oh Kendall I just want Maggie to hold me and tell me it's going to be okay…"

Kendall's held Bianca up as Bianca's legs gave out.

Kendall lowered them to the ground and she pulled Bianca into her arms, the position uncomfortable for the taller woman, but she didn't care.

Kendall rocked Bianca and allowed her own tears to fall as Bianca's body shook with the force of her tears and sorrow. Kendall knew that Maggie had conflicting interests with this matter, but Kendall also knew that Bianca was going to need Maggie.

For now though, Kendall would comfort Bianca, and later she would do whatever it took to ensure Bianca's happiness.

"It'll be okay…" Kendall whispered, promising herself that it would be.

Unaware that it would be, sooner or later.

**End Part One**

**End Installment One**


	3. Installment 2: An Expected Guest Arrives

**Installment Two: **

**An Expected Guest Arrives**

**Part 1 of 1**

-**September 24, 2003**-  
-**Pine Valley Air Strip**-

Bill Allan, or Billy to one very special young woman, stood waiting at the curb for his ride to his hotel. Billy looked down at his watch and scrubbed at his face for a moment. Lucky for him the weather here was a lot better than in Green Bay.

The private jet in which he had been allowed to travel in had arrived nearly a half an hour ago which meant his ride was at least an hour late to pick him up as the plane had been delayed by a half an hour.

If Maggie didn't pull up in a few moments to pick him up, he was going to call a cab and then call Maggie to make sure everything was alright.

He had a sinking feeling that everything was very far from being alright with his oldest friend.

-**Pine Valley Park**-  
-**The Boathouse**-

Maggie sat curled up on the wooden bench overlooking Willow Lake. The lake was flat and easily reflected the blue sky littered with white clouds on its glassy surface. Maggie could even see her reflection in the water.

Not liking what she saw—a broken weak woman—Maggie searched for something to disturb the surface of the water.

Coming up with a rock rather easily Maggie angrily threw it into the lake and relished in the ripples that spread from the rock's initial impact. It didn't disturb the water for long, the equilibrium soon balanced out and the ripples no longer distorted her image enough for her liking.

Looking for another rock, Maggie stood from her perch and threw it harshly into the water, some of the water from the splash reaching her, but again the surface restored to its glassy context and showed Maggie what she did not want to see.

It showed her a tear stained face, smeared mascara, red puffy eyes, a flushed face, quivering lip and a body shaking forcefully with her heart wrenching sobs. It showed a petite brunette with sea blue eyes that reminded the woman she loved of her rapist. It showed a weak and broken college dropout with a future gift wrapped for her with pretty gold and diamond wrapping paper.

The reflection did not show the strong independent woman that had come to Pine Valley demanding answers about her sister. This town had sucked all of her strength from her almost the first day she had arrived.

Once again, Maggie was the scared little girl, the heart broken woman told she wasn't enough, wasn't good enough—for the one person she wanted to be with most.

It did not show the woman that had returned from Green Bay who was willing to take on the world with the knowledge that she could come out unscathed as long as she put her mind to it. It did not show the happy woman with dark circles that were starting to recede that had cooked her cousin breakfast and made lunch for Kendall and Bianca.

The reflection showed someone Maggie no longer wanted to be. So, straightening her posture, stilling her sobs, wiping away her tears, and taking a deep breath, Maggie became the woman she knew she was supposed to be. It would do her little good to cry over the loss of a childish fantasy life where she lived, laughed, and loved Bianca Montgomery.

Bianca did not want to be with her, not romantically. That was Bianca's choice and Maggie would have to deal with it. It wouldn't be in her favor to lose all contact with Bianca—no matter the pain that encased her heart with just the thought of the younger woman. Bianca was her best friend and Maggie could not blame her forever for being unable to see passed her relation to Michael. How could she?

Maggie looked once more over the glassy surface of Willow Lake and smiled at the reflection its surface presented to her now. Maggie turned and left the boathouse thankful for the serenity it offered her once again.

Once in the car Maggie heard her cell phone go off. Quickly reaching over to grab it off the passenger seat she answered it.

"Maggie Bennett."

"M&M? Where the hell are you?"

Maggie's eyes widened as she looked at the clock radio of her car. _Oh no…_ "Billy, oh Billy I'm so sorry. Where are you?" Maggie hurriedly started her car and pulled out of the parking lot headed in the direction of the air strip.

"I'm at the Valley Inn."

Maggie heard his frustration and knew she would have a lot of explaining to do. "I'll be right there, Billy I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, whatever. You owe me a beer or two…maybe three."

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll be sure to put it all on my tab. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'm meeting you in the bar I assume?"

"You damn well better put it on your tab!" He grumbled, "Making me wait an hour at the freaking air strip…" Billy blew his breath out and rolled his eyes. "You assumed right. When you get here, you better have a good explanation for standing me up."

Maggie's chuckle turned a littler watery as she thought about why she had missed picking Billy up from the air strip.

Billy must have caught on because his jovial tone shifted, "Whatever it is, M&M I'm here."

"Thanks…" Maggie whispered and cursed her over productive tear ducts for still allowing her to cry after having cried for nearly two hours straight. "See you soon."

Maggie hung up and drove as fast as she could, without getting pulled over, to the Valley Inn where warm arms of comfort from both Billy and alcohol surely awaited her.

-**Kendall's Condo**-

Kendall tucked a blanket more tightly around her sleeping younger sister. Bianca had passed out an hour before having cried herself to sleep. Bianca was dealing with a great deal and Kendall could only imagine the toll it was taking on the normally strong young woman.

Kendall stepped away from her bed, where she had placed Bianca before the younger woman fell asleep. Slipping out of Bianca's tight embrace had been hard enough, taking her nearly an hour to do so without waking Bianca up. Now out, she tucked a blanket under Bianca's chin and turned off the light, looking back into the room once more before shutting the door behind her.

The pressures on Bianca were not fair. Kendall had known this for some time, but now with the added pressure of protecting her unborn child—a child of rape—Kendall knew those pressures were slowly reaching a boiling point.

It wouldn't be long before Bianca lost what small grip she still had on her life. Kendall promised herself that she would work with Bianca to make sure Bianca's grip did not lessen but strengthen as time went on.

Knowing what Kendall was working with certainly helped.

Bianca was pregnant and planned to either leave the country or escape to the other side of the United States in an effort to shield her child from the media's callousness. Bianca would then return years later with a child—whose cover story could easily be manipulated to whatever fit. Adoption or maybe even insemination—whatever Bianca's story was Kendall knew Bianca had the resources to make it true on paper—even if it was the farthest thing from the truth!

Kendall also knew that Bianca was pushing Maggie away—even though all she wanted was for Maggie to hold her—because she was unsure how Maggie would feel about Bianca wanting to keep her child from the Cambias throne.

It seemed to Kendall that Bianca was slowly but surely going to pull away from everyone in town so that when the time came and she left, it wouldn't hurt her as much as it could.

It was a good plan—although a painful one—it was still a good plan.

Kendall wondered though, would Bianca really need the plan? Kendall understood why Bianca wanted to hide the child from public view, she did. But there were other ways to go about that, that would leave Bianca free to remain in her home town and with the people she loved.

Kendall just had to find out what those options were for her sister.

-**Pine Valley Inn-**  
-**Bar**-

Billy smiled politely as Tom, the waiter, left with his dinner order.

Worrying about Maggie Bennett could cause anyone's appetite to grow.

It wasn't like Maggie to completely forget about her plans, especially when she had been so excited to have him moving to Pine Valley—and had spoken to him an hour before his plane took off assuring him she'd be there to pick him up. Something was up, and Billy planned to find out what that something was.

Billy stood from his seat as he watched Maggie rush into the bar, several security guards keeping the press from following her in. He waved Maggie over and remained standing until Maggie had taken her seat.

He was right. Something was terribly wrong with Maggie.

After a few minutes of silence where they both could hear the security of the Valley Inn telling all of the press that they were banned from the bar for now. Billy wondered if they should have met somewhere a little less open, but there was nothing he could do now. Maggie seemed very interested in finding a waiter or waitress to put her order in and something told him she wasn't looking to order any food.

"So…what exactly happened, sweet tooth?" Billy asked as he eyed the young woman before him.

Maggie's yes were watering and puffy, allowing him the knowledge she had been crying for some time even if she wasn't crying at the moment. Her laugh was flat and void of actual amusement as she waved a server over.

Once Tom was over at the table Maggie quickly ordered, "Bring over the strongest liquor you have in stock and two shot glasses."

"I'm sorry Miss but…" Tom tried but was stopped from explaining company policy about not giving their liquor out by the bottle.

"Look…" Maggie leaned forward, becoming the young man to lean closer to her. "I'll pay you three times the worth of the bottle in tip if you just do as I ask."

Billy remained still and quiet as Tom practically ran back to the bar to fulfill Maggie's order.

Once Tom was gone, Billy turned to Maggie with a raised brow, taking a sip from his own beer as he looked at Maggie.

"So…I'd ask who died, but that'd be inappropriate. So explain why I'm going to be in charge of a very intoxicated Mary Margaret Bennett…please?'

Sardonic laughter was Billy's answer.

If Billy hadn't already known something was very very wrong, he would have now.

Maggie eagerly awaited her liquor, refusing to even look at Billy let alone answer him. She smiled kindly at the young man as he dropped off the bottle of Grey Goose Vodka. Maggie nodded at Tom and pulled out a small wad of cash before pulling out four one hundred dollar bills and handing it to him. Once Tom had rushed away, most likely afraid Maggie would change her mind, Maggie answered Billy.

"I'm drowning away a broken heart." Noticing Billy hadn't moved to fill his own shot glass Maggie filled it for him and gestured towards it. "Feel free to join me."

Billy sighed and shook his head as he watched Maggie down her first shot without so much as a cough or blink before moving to refill her glass.

When Billy refused his own shot, Maggie refrained from gesturing to it again and threw his back as well. It left a warmth that Maggie had been missing for the last few hours inside of her chest. So, although the warmth was artificial in nature, it allowed her a moment's peace.

The idea of forgetting that today had even taken place wasn't exactly a loss either.

Once Maggie slammed the small tumbler back onto the table she pointed at Billy for a moment, blinking twice as she took a deep breath, and then began.

"I've decided that Enchantment, Chandler Enterprise, and Fusion are going to remain with Cambias. We'll offer them a settlement and their position of choice, except C.E.O and the companies will remain under my control."

Billy's eyes widened and he stopped Maggie from downing a third shot as she moved to grasp the glass, he held it down to the table refusing to let her lift it up.

If they were going to talk business, Maggie was going to be sober.

"If you want to talk business…" Maggie nodded her head unsure why Billy seemed to be questioning her decision to talk business now. "Then you will not be drunk. You'll be sober." Maggie rolled her eyes at Billy but allowed him to continue. "Now, tell me why you've changed your mind about giving the CEO positions back to the former owners."

Maggie looked almost confused for a moment as she looked at Billy's hand as it held down her shot glass and then up to Billy's stern face. With a small scowl Maggie returned his glare and tried to shift the shot glass out from underneath Billy's grasp.

"You'll let go of my glass or you'll lose your hand."

Billy rolled his eyes and let Maggie threaten him but kept his hand where it was. She would not have another shot. Not a one.

Maggie glared, "You want to know what changed?" She asked darkly as she glared at Billy, leaning forward in her seat even as her hand moved from the shot glass she still desired to throw back. "Fine..." Maggie breathed as she felt her heart begin to ache. "I changed!" Maggie touched her own chest. "I changed! I'm not interested in being friendly with these people." Not anymore…was left unsaid as she held Billy's hazel eyes. "I'm going to keep the companies and Cambias is going to run them. They…" They meant Erica, Adam, Kendall, Greenlee, Simone and Mia. "…still have the buyout options! Which is, hell let's face it, a generous offer since they lost all of their stock to Michael when he first took over the company."

"I don't understand…" Billy shook his head. He truly didn't and he wished he did.

"Well, that's the beauty of being the boss, Billy." Maggie laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "_**You**_ don't have to understand. You just have to do as I _**tell**_ you."

"Jesus, Mary what has gotten into you!" Billy ran his hand through his hair and sat back as he looked at the woman before him.

Sitting before him was not the woman he had once loved. This woman was someone harsh, calculating, angry and far more broken then she had been the last time they saw each other. It seemed implausible for her to be more broken, but he could easily see the edges of the pieces she had fallen into. They were sharp and if he wasn't careful she'd cut him to pieces as well.

"Nothing that hasn't always been here..." Maggie's eyes faltered as she looked at the wooden surface of the table they sat at, her fingers drumming against it.

"No…" Billy shook his head and leaned forward and grabbed Maggie's hand. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at Maggie with hope. Hope that he knew what he was now about to reassure her on. "You aren't like Michael or Alexander. You never have been."

Billy saw the surprise in Maggie's eyes and for a moment saw Maggie's desperation to break free from whatever cloud she had fallen under.

"You are not the kind of person that would do this. Your original plan was solid Maggie. The figures that were drawn up from them left Cambias with almost a 30% higher margin then without it."

"I'm not changing that offer." Maggie insisted smiling at the reminder that Cambias stock was planned to take a very significant rise when they implemented this new plan. It would reduce costs on hiring and training new employees when they already had trained and hard working men and women already on staff that were about to be let go.

Billy wondered how Maggie had come up with the plan to offer employees at Fusion, Enchantment, and Chandler jobs at other Cambias businesses instead of laying off the workers. There was a high demand on workers at Cambias now with the new planned office—that was originally for Fusion—in San Francisco.

Billy had drawn up a contract for a Mia Saunders, one of the four Fusion women at Maggie's request. Maggie had informed him that Mia would be thrilled to leave Pine Valley and start new in the City by the Bay.

"Right, you're just leaving your friends out in the cold…" Billy knew that denying her friends—and some enemies—the original buy out or continued stay, that it was a big step backwards for the direction she wanted to go with Cambias.

Maggie opened her mouth to deny what Billy was saying, but it was true. She was leaving her friends out in the cold if she did this. Greenlee, Simone, Kendall, and Mia they would all be left with no jobs and no stock options in the company Maggie had watched them build up from nothing.

Damn it, Maggie had been there in the kitchen with them as they brewed their first patch of perfume and heard their dreams about the 'little company that could'.

"Well, they all think I'm a Fraud." Like all the tabloids were stating. "How else would you like me to prove that I'm a Cambias—if not by showing them just how ruthless I can be?" Maggie eyed the shot that rested in the middle of the table.

"That's the point!" Billy insisted as he let Maggie pull her hand from his. "You are _**not**_ ruthless! You don't need to prove anything to them! You are a Cambias, yes, by blood. You are otherwise nothing like the Cambiases of the past! You…" Billy shook his head ruefully. "You Maggie, _are_ the future. _You_ are the future of your father's company. You…**not** him. Not Michael! _**YOU**_…!"

Maggie felt the resolve of anger she had come in with begin to fade away and despair began to creep up on her from all sides. It scared her, this feeling of disgust at who she is. She thought she had worked out all of her internal demons at being a Cambias at Michael's gravesite but apparently she hadn't. With one rejection, some unkind words and one final truth, she was back to square one again.

Billy watched horrified, as Maggie leaned forward and hid her face but could not contain or hide her sobs from him. "Oh, M&M…." Billy quickly moved to kneel beside Maggie's chair, grabbing onto her knee with one hand while rubbing at her back in what he hoped was soothing comfort.

"I just…" Maggie held her eyes tightly closed as she pushed her fisted hands into them, trying with all her might to keep from crying anymore. "I don't understand...why? Why does having Cambias blood change me? Why does it mean I can't be with her?" Maggie looked up, tear filled eyes, looking for answers from Billy.

Sadly Billy could only feel overwhelmed with the depth of emotion he saw shinning from his friend, how lost she truly was.

"Come on…" Billy looked around them and saw people staring. "…come with me." Billy helped Maggie from the table and deciding that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to be drunk for this, picked up the shot glass and threw down its contents.

Billy picked up the bottle of vodka and with one arm wrapped around Maggie's shoulders holding her tightly against his side her face hidden in his neck, he led them to the elevators. He didn't dare bring her through the front hall with all of those vultures just dying for a shot of Maggie wrapped up in the arms of some unknown man. Instead they took the service elevator up to the penthouse suite.

Once Billy had Maggie situated on the couch he went in search of glasses. He searched through the cabinets and found two glasses as well as an assortment of food in the cabinets and in the fridge—no doubt handled by Stacy or one of her assistants.

Billy moved back to the living room, allowing himself to be impressed with the large suite he found himself in, but only for a moment. Billy tried to clear away the awe but found even as he filled the two glasses and placed them on the coffee table—a table that had to be worth twice as much as his old apartment—he mingled on the awe.

The awe of being exactly where he was while knowing exactly where he came from.

Here he was sitting next to little Mary Margaret Stone who lived on the other side of the railroad tracks and church, and him! Scrawny goggle eyed Billy Allan.

Now both somebodies when everyone told them they would be nobodies for the rest of their lives.

He couldn't let Maggie lose who she was. Not now, not after they had both gone through so much to get to where they currently sat. If Maggie lost herself now—after everything—it would just prove everyone right. Everyone expected Maggie to fall into the same trap that Alexander had, that Michael had.

Billy knew though…

Billy knew the little girl from Green Bay that stuck up for the nerd who was short and scrawny and pushed around by the older stronger taller boys no matter how they towered over her. He knew the little girl that stood toe to toe with teachers who could flunk her when they insulted Gwen or Frankie or herself.

Billy knew the little girl that would hide under the bleachers after one of her sister's games and read or sometimes cry for all of the hurtful things the people would say. It wouldn't matter if she screamed and yelled and made them all look like fools, it still hurt her. Maggie hadn't let it show then even though every scathing comment, every snide remark or insult, hurt. She never let them see her cry. Maggie would wait until she was alone or wrapped up in Frankie's arms or his and then she would cry.

Billy knew about the young woman that dreamed of being a doctor and having a family. He knew about the young woman that became the nerd but was still envied by every girl of their high school when they found out she was dating Billy Allan—who'd grown 11 inches and built muscles and now wore contacts.

Billy knew the girl whose heart was easily broken after her twin sister ran away from home. He knew the vulnerable woman who'd returned his promise ring to him on her eighteenth birthday and promised to keep in touch before she left his dorm room in search of her own path that led away from him.

He knew the distraught woman who grieved for her deceased mother and biological father and for a life that she no longer thought attainable.

Billy also knew the woman whose heart belonged to one Bianca Christine Montgomery, and who was better for loving her.

This woman here now…was no different than the girl, and young woman, that he'd known almost all his life. She was all grown up and heartbroken once again and in need of guidance that this time he knew he could offer her.

So, with Maggie wrapped up in his arms their drinks forgotten on the table Billy let Maggie have the time she needed.

Maggie nestled into Billy's side and closed her eyes. Maggie breathed in his cologne and aftershave, felt his heartbeat, and felt herself begin to drift away knowing she was safe in his arms.

"Bianca rejected me."

Billy looked down at the honey brown hair that didn't move even as the words were spoken. No wonder…Billy thought with a regretful sigh.

"It is her loss." Billy commented truthfully.

If Bianca Montgomery didn't know what she had in Maggie then she didn't deserve her. Then again, he hadn't realized what he had had when he was with Maggie four years ago either.

"No, you don't understand." Maggie stared off towards the wall that blocked sight of the front door to the penthouse. "She told me she loved me—that she is in love with me but then…" Maggie swallowed, "…then she told me that because I'm a Cambias she can't be with me—romantically. She can't see herself being with me sexually in any capacity."

The body in Billy's arms shook twice but then remained still and Billy knew silent tears were once again falling from Maggie's eyes.

"She kissed me. She kissed me and I kissed her back and we…" Maggie sighed as she distractedly wiped at her falling tears as her one hand tighten as it held Billy's shirt tightly. "…everything was okay. Then everything was gone. I told her what I wanted…that I wanted her. That I wanted to have a relationship with her!" Maggie sighed and sucked in a shaking breath. "Take her out to dinner, hold hands with her and walk in the park, look into her eyes across a candle lit table. I told her I wanted to make love with her—whenever she was ready."

Billy listened, understanding that Maggie needed to get this out without interruptions. He could feel her frustration at herself for having to keep taking deep breaths and pause between telling the story because of her welling emotion.

"She…she said she couldn't. That she was sorry, that she didn't want to hurt me but she couldn't be with me like that. Be with me—a confused straight girl—but that wasn't it. I pushed her, I begged her to tell me why she was pushing me away. So she did. She told me she couldn't see herself with me like that and that she only wanted to be friends because I'm a Cambias. Because I'm Michael's sister." Maggie's shoulders began to shake as her lip quivered. "I just don't understand…"

Maggie turned in Billy's arms and quickly looked up with pleading eyes to Billy, her hands tight around his shirt. "…she kissed me. She was in my arms and she told me she loved me. Why would she push me away? Why would she say such horrible things? Why do his actions get to keep me from being with her?"

Billy ran his hand gently down Maggie's face taking with it Maggie's tears and cupped Maggie's cheek, "I don't know why Maggie. I'm sorry that she feels that way, I am. But that is something she has to work on because seeing you as anyone but you is no one's fault but her own."

Maggie closed her eyes and leaned into his touch as Billy took a deep breath and willed himself to keep himself on track.

"I believe it when she says she loves you—that she is in love with you. I could see it—I could see it in you how much you love her even while in Green Bay. I just think you need to give her time, Maggie. The love she has for you—it's not meant to sit in a corner and die out. It can't. It is something that is meant to grow and consume, so it will even if she tries to push it into a corner—it won't stay there for long."

Maggie laughed and for the first time that night Billy saw some of the sparkle he usually saw in Maggie's eyes when she laughed. "It is huh?"

"Yes!" Billy insisted as he moved to tickle Maggie's sides at the teasing tone her voice had taken on.

Maggie squirmed about on the couch with Billy looming over her tickling her sides until he stopped and she held tightly onto his hands and their eyes met. They smiled at each other and Maggie moved to lay her head down on Billy's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her against him as he moved to lie with his back against the back of the couch.

Billy kissed the back of Maggie's head and heard her sigh. "Just have faith M&M and give her time. No one can resist you for long."

Maggie chuckled as she let her eyes close the drama of the day finally coming to a head as exhaustion overtook her. Relaxing against Billy she patted the hand that lie across her midriff before intertwining her fingers with his. Their hands didn't fit together Maggie realized but it was still a comfort to feel Billy squeeze her hand and hold it.

"So…" Billy whispered some time later. "…stick with the original plan for tomorrow?" It would be a shame to punish everyone for Bianca's personal inability to see Maggie as herself rather than a name—a Cambias.

"Yes," Maggie agreed even while half asleep. "Stick with the original plan."

"Good." Billy smiled as he closed his eyes and listened as Maggie's breathing evened out and his own soon followed.

**End Part One**

**End Installment Two**


	4. Installment 3: Strange Businesses

**Installment Three:**

**Strange Businesses**

**Part 1 of 3**

-**September 25, 2003**-  
-**Enchantment Boardroom**-

Maggie stood at the head of the empty table before her, her hands running along folders that held documents she was quickly glancing. On the papers was the proposal she had for the business men and women that had yet to arrive.

Maggie looked over her shoulder and up along the wall to the clock that informed her she still had several minutes before anyone else would be joining her in the boardroom. The Enchantment boardroom had been chosen because Stacy and her team had made the empty Enchantment offices a floor beneath them—their base of operations. They had chosen the Enchantment offices because it was large and spacious and the only offices open and close enough to the other two buildings as Enchantment sat in the heart of Pine Valley's business district.

Yet Stacy had told Maggie that the Fusion offices and Chandler offices had complained, believing Cambias favored Enchantment and was more likely to return Erica's company rather than Chandler and Fusion. Maggie's eyes had rolled to the back of her head as she listened to how Stacy had to placate the lawyers from both Fusion and Chandler while explaining that although Enchantment wasn't favored it was the only building that had open offices that were being unused. Stacy had to send gift baskets of some kind, Maggie had really stopped listening at that point, to _Fusion_ and _Chandler Enterprises_.

It was like playing the middle man between two friends. You had to assure both friends that no matter the argument happening around you that you would remain neutral and friends with both parties. Maggie knew how that was, it never ended well. But Stacy was a professional. She handled keeping people happy, because happy people worked harder and earned the companies more money.

Corporate handlings Maggie had decided were very strange businesses.

It was also large enough to accompany not only Maggie's legal team-which really only consisted of Stacy, John, Alec Spencer, and Billy—as well as Erica's legal team of three, Adam's legal team, and the separate legal team of each Fusion woman. The conference table would easily sit twenty and due to the process of the legal matters there were several smaller tables with seats in each corner of the room. So, should the parties wish to discuss matters more quietly they could escape to a less open area.

Maggie nervously tapped her foot as she remained standing by her chair at the head of the table where she would be flocked on both sides by John and Billy while Stacy and Alec were seated behind her at a small table where the folders for each party sat waiting to be handed out.

With a quick look at her watch Maggie realized Stacy and John were now most likely in the other room greeting the men and women that were soon going to be making their way into the room.

David wanted to attend but he really had no expertise in this area so he would not be sitting in on the meeting. He did however stop by for breakfast at the penthouse beforehand. David had been surprised to find Maggie and Billy on the couch, Maggie faced inward and wrapped up in Billy's arms. He hadn't really commented on it much although Maggie knew he was dying to. Instead they had all shared breakfast until Stacy and John arrived so they could once again go over what was to be expected at the meeting today.

David was not to be in this boardroom but he was waiting in Stacy's office. He had faith that Billy would take care of Maggie if John and Stacy couldn't even if he was a little weary of the young lawyer.

Maggie jumped when the silence of the room was pierced by a voice that was not her own.

"So, what's a woman like you doing in a place like this?"

Maggie turned with a smile to see Billy standing before her giving her an obvious once over. If the smirk on his face was anything to go by he approved of the dark green power suit that Stacy had brought by the penthouse early in the morning.

Maggie smiled as she stepped up to stand up against Billy. Her smile and posture were flirtatious as she pulled at the collar of his suit and fixed his tie before meeting his widening eyes with a sly smirk.

"I own the place…" Maggie husked and smiled victoriously when Billy's mouth dropped open. Flirting with Billy like this was easy, it was normal and it calmed her a great deal. They had teased each other like this since Maggie was fourteen and realized Billy had a little bit of a crush on her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat at the double doors in front of them made Maggie turn her head to see who was finally entering the room but remained where she was standing.

The group standing at the door was not a surprise. Behind John, who had cleared his throat, stood Erica Kane, Kendall Hart-Cambias, Greenlee Smythe-du Pres, Adam Chandler and several more of the expected guests, but the one that made Maggie's heart jump into her throat was the one standing between Erica and Kendall.

_Bianca…_

Bianca stood stock still between her mother and Kendall. Behind them were Erica's lawyers and Kendall's jack ass. Bianca had nearly thrown up when he tried to apologize to her for what he had done. Phillip Cochran tried to tell her it was only part of his job, it was nothing personal. Sadly, getting her rapist proven innocent of a crime he was obviously guilty from, had been extremely personal to her and her family and friends.

Maggie stood in front of them all to the side of the conference table far too close to Billy for Bianca's liking. Bianca knew she had _**no**_ right to feel anger and jealousy course threw her at the sight of the two exes so intimately close to each other. It was just, Bianca could easily see Maggie was flirting with Billy and Billy's flushed skin told Bianca everything she really didn't want to know about his feelings about Maggie's flirtation.

Bianca took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. It was her fault. She had rejected Maggie and had no right to tell the woman who she could see and couldn't see or who she could flirt with!

Not anymore…not even while they were friends. Wait…they were still friends? Weren't they?

Bianca felt her chest tighten and air leave her lungs at the thought that she and Maggie may not even be friends anymore because of her actions—her harsh rejection of the woman she loved dearly.

Bianca wondered though, if Maggie was so madly in love with as she said she was, why was Maggie now flirting with Billy less than twenty four hours after Bianca rejected her? Had Maggie gone home after leaving the condo yesterday afternoon only to jump into bed with Billy when he arrived from Green Bay?

Bianca felt her stomach turn at the idea and hoped that Maggie hadn't done so.

Maggie felt Billy grab a hold of her left hand that rested against his chest. Forcing her anxiety down Maggie smiled at all of her guests and offered a greeting. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Please…" Maggie gestured with her right hand towards the table. "…find your seats. As you'll see they are labeled."

Maggie heard someone mumble, "Of course they are." And did her best to remain neutral and unaffected by the condescending tone the comment was laced with.

"Did we interrupt something?" Simone questioned as she eyed Billy while she moved into the room after the original group.

"Not at all…" Maggie informed as she smiled a fake sickeningly sweet smile at Simone before turning to Billy once more.

Maggie pulled on his tie one last time, smiled at him as he winked at her, before she stepped away from him and stood before her chair at the head of the table.

Standing there with Billy moving to sit on her left and John on her right Maggie knew no matter the attitude and implications flung at her by anyone, she was in charge here today. She, Maggie Bennett, decided the fate of these men and women's careers. So although it was a power she did not want it was also foolish not to acknowledge it existed either.

"Feel free to enjoy some of the refreshments." Maggie offered and watched as everyone bypassed the small table with finger foods and water. Apparently they had all eaten and weren't thirsty.

Then Maggie saw Bianca grab a bottle of water and felt her heart warm, at least now she didn't look like a complete fool. It didn't matter, for the moment, that Bianca wouldn't hold her eyes for more than a second.

Billy noticed as he too took a bottle of water and sat at his seat beside Maggie that rage lingered just under Bianca's cool and calm exterior, even if Maggie didn't. He wondered what had angered her more the fact that he got to sit so close to Maggie or the position she had seen them in as she walked in. Billy continued to wonder about it before he decided now was not the time to get caught up in Maggie's love life. That didn't mean however that he wouldn't keep his eyes on Bianca through the meeting.

Bianca sat in the middle of the conference table beside one of her mother's lawyers and Kendall. Bianca was here to support both her mother and Kendall so sitting where she was seemed to be the most realistic option available to her even if her name wasn't on the card between her mother and Kendall.

Bianca noticed that Kendall had grabbed her hand the moment they both saw Maggie standing next to Billy and she hadn't let go. Bianca wondered if her jealousy was so easily noticeable that Kendall needed to take her hand to reassure and calm her.

As Bianca watched Maggie lean over and whisper something into Billy's ear she didn't care if the entire room saw her utter jealousy and anger at the older woman. The arms of her seat took the brunt of her anger as she kept her eyes trained on Maggie, even as a folder was deposited in front of her.

Maggie wanted to smile when she caught and held Bianca's eyes but felt herself falter at the anger she saw residing in the brown eyes. This time Maggie looked away from Bianca. After all she was not blind. The looks of disdain and outrage were not coming from Bianca alone. Each and every one of the former CEO's of the companies she was now going to barter back to them held the same contempt. Maggie also saw the look of unadulterated rage in Erica's eyes that somehow differed from everyone else's. Maggie could only assume it was because Maggie was currently sitting in the chair that, for years, had been Erica's alone.

_Well…for now it's mine. Get over it Erica. I'm about to give it back._ Maggie thought as she waited until Stacy and Alex finished handing out the folders to each person.

"Please, before you and your legal counsel open the folders I ask that you give me a moment…" Maggie said as she straightened herself up and looked out across the conference table.

Maggie waited until each and every eye in the room was on her. Maggie did her best to overlook Bianca's eyes, aware of Billy's advice to just give Bianca time and space, and her own impatience.

"The proposals before you are subject to change should I feel the best interest of Cambias warrants such changes."

John smiled as Maggie caught every single one of her friends and acquaintances attention with this bit of information.

"Whatever you have heard on television or read in the papers, let me make this very clear. I am going to do what I see fit as best for this company. It just so happens that the proposals in front of you…" Maggie gestured to the table littered with folders with said proposal, "is what I deem best for this company. You all may have differences in opinion on the proposals before you, but I can assure you that it is a very generous offer."

Billy nodded his head in confirmation. The deal that sat before the people at this conference table was a lot more generous than the one Maggie had tried to surprise him with last night and he felt it was good for them to realize that Maggie was being very generous although she didn't have to be.

"Now please, take your time in reviewing them." Maggie remained upright in her seat as she moved to fit her back against the back of the chair.

"There are stations spread out about the room to offer all of you a bit more privacy." John motioned and allowed the groups to find their seats around the room while he, Maggie and Billy remained at the main table.

Looks from each former CEO made their way to Maggie as they listened to their legal counsel about what they were truly being offered.

The sound of hushed whispers and papers turning filled the conference room for nearly almost forty minutes.

Billy leaned forward and touched Maggie's hand gently, out of sight. "It's alright…" he soothed and smiled when Maggie tried to calm the tension that filled her body as the hushed whispers continued.

It was nearly an hour after the start of the meeting that the groups slowly returned to their seats at the head of the conference table. "

Let me get this straight…" Greenlee piped up from where she sat on the right side of the table with Liza and Mia seated next to her. Liza was her shared legal counsel with Mia. "…your retaining ownership of the company, 40% of stock, but are offering us back some of our stock as well as our jobs—at whatever level they may have been—with the option of buying you out in five years?"

Maggie faux confusion as she turned to John, "Is that really what I'm offering them?"

John chuckled at Maggie's attempt at humor as no one else in the room was quiet aware of how involved she had been in coming to this plan of action.

Maggie turned to Greenlee, smile still intact, "Yes, Greenlee. You've gotten that right."

"No tricks?" Simone inquired eyes a little softer while she looked at Maggie.

"None." Maggie assured.

Everyone still looked a little skeptical and Maggie couldn't fault them for it.

"If you don't believe me, let your lawyers comb through it with a fine tooth comb, but I assure you, there are no tricks. I'm not here to dash all of your dreams. I was there when you first dreamed them Simone," Although Maggie directed the statement at Simone she looked at each Fusion woman with a warm smile. "I'm only here, like I was then, to help you fulfill those dreams."

Bianca smiled brightly at the comment and knowledge that Maggie was doing something that neither her father nor brother would have done. Hell, Bianca was sure none of the people present in this room would offer this kind of deal either after acquiring three high profitable companies from their competitors.

Greenlee smiled an honest to goodness smile as she held Maggie's eyes. "Where do I sign?" Greenlee asked eyes locked with Maggie's although her question was directed to Liza.

"You'll have to excuse me." Mr. Cochran stated from where he sat next to Kendall. Maggie turned her attention to the lawyer she had let go. "But you can't offer these people these deals without consulting my client first."

Maggie sighed and looked at John who rolled his eyes at his old co-worker.

"Yes, Mr. Cochran we can. Your client is not the Cambias heir, no matter what her marriage certificate states. By the agreement signed by her husband years before she was married to him, all of his property bought with the Cambias trust money, returned to Alexander Cambias Sr. at the time of his death. In turn Alexander left everything to Ms. Bennett and Ms. Bennett alone. There was nothing about including the wife of his son in Alexander's will—a wife of only a few hours before his apparent death let me remind you—or any other possible heirs."

Maggie watched several eyes widen at this information especially Bianca's. Maggie thought she understood why Bianca was so shocked. The baby would not have been eligible for the Cambias fortune by Alexander's Last Will and Testament. Maggie would have made it possible for Bianca's child to receive what was his or hers if Bianca—or the child—ever asked her to.

"Alexander left it to Ms. Bennett and Ms. Bennett has not seen fit to offer your client anything but what is in front of her."

Kendall snorted. She had hired Mr. Cochran for show and her ploy to remain out of jail while keeping the actual murderer from jail as well. She knew Maggie was aware of this and was glad to see that the frustration coming off Maggie in waves was solely directed on Mr. Cochran. He was an excellent lawyer, an ass, but an excellent lawyer and Kendall needed him.

Kendall had no interest in the Cambias fortune beyond getting back Fusion and the proposal in front of her offered her that and more.

"Your client has no claim to the Cambias fortune and in turn any of the stock and property, and therefore not any of the decisions made regarding the distribution of stock and property. So please, sit down and remain silent after telling your client if she wants to leave this room with _anything_ she'll sign the papers in front of you."

Mr. Cochran sat down and did just that which made Maggie and Kendall smile as they looked at John with a new sense of appreciation and respect.

"I for one will not be signing this." Adam informed from his seat towards the end of the table on the left side.

Maggie sighed, "That is your choice Mr. Chandler."

"I will retain ownership of Chandler Enterprises." Adam ordered, assuming his demand would be honored.

"No, I'm afraid, Mr. Chandler that you will not." Billy informed irritated with the older man's eagerness to make any kinds of demands when what Maggie offered him was more than he would get in court.

Maggie could only shake her head at Adam and his stupidity. With her eyes she dared Adam to try and insinuate that he could demand anything again while Billy put him in his place.

Maggie quickly looked to see that Erica was very quiet as were her lawyers and Kendall was signing the documents in front of her even as Mr. Cochran tried to dissuade her from doing so. Greenlee, Mia and Simone, had each already capped their pens, their proposals signed and agreed to.

"You will either walk out of here with the new amount of stock, your previous position as CEO of Chandler Enterprises, or you will leave here with everything that you walked in with—which is nothing but a name and your previously earned wealth." Still not a bad deal, Billy realized.

Adam seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before he grabbed the pen his lawyer was begging him to take. Looking worse for wear about it, Adam signed the proposal before him and then stood and stormed from the room promising that this was not over.

"No, it's not over." Maggie intoned as she watched Alec move to the door and hold it open as Adam's lawyers left promising to be in touch as they left.

Maggie turned her eyes to Erica, the only hold up and possible hold out. Maggie hoped that wasn't the case for a lot of reasons, almost every single one of them personal in nature.

"Mother…" Bianca whispered as all eyes in the room turned to the two whispering women.

Bianca had moved from her seat to stand by Erica's. Now, squatting before her mother's chair Bianca tried to inform Erica that the deal Maggie was offering was more than they could have hoped for. Erica's lawyers had already given up on convincing the older woman of this fact.

"Erica, please, take the deal." Maggie pleaded as Erica turned shocked eyes to her.

"Why? Why are you offering this to us? You must realize that you are losing money." Erica informed needing to know why, why Maggie was doing this.

"Perhaps…" Maggie conceded. Erica was right. With the loss of the stocks she was returning to the women present she did lose money. "I do lose money right now, but in the end I gain far more than I lose."

Erica shock her head, the projections offered in the proposal were accurate as far as Erica could tell.

Maggie saw Erica's dilemma and decided that it would be better to be known as emotionally driven rather than 'the better of the company driven' for just this one moment. "I lied when I told you that my reasons stemmed for the better of the company alone. That's not the only reason I'm doing this. You must realize that." Maggie informed.

Did they all not realize why she was doing this for them?

"I do!" Mia spoke up, noticing her proposal offered her a position as head of the San Francisco office if she wanted it.

It was something Mia had only mentioned to Maggie in passing once before. This part of her offer had nothing to do with the better of the company. There were surely far better choices for the job than her but Maggie was offering it to her.

"We do as well." Simone spoke up for her and Greenlee as she looked at Maggie with a nod of encouragement.

"I'm not after your money, Erica. I have far too much money as it is right now." It was a statement Maggie never thought she would utter. "More money then I know what to do with!" Maggie laughed at the irony of that. "I also have absolutely no idea how to run a company like Enchantment, Fusion, or Chandler without someone like you helping me. As it states in the proposal, in five years you can opt to buy out my stock and take the controlling stock back for yourself."

"What…" Erica took a deep breath. "What if I offered you the opportunity to buy me out instead?"

Maggie looked at Erica and then Billy and John for clarification on what Erica was talking about.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kane do you mean for us to buy out the stock we're giving you after you sign the proposal?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Mom…" Erica turned to Bianca's shocked eyes and heard Kendall's gasp from down the table and could feel Greenlee's eyes boring into her.

"You can't be serious…" Greenlee prodded. "You're just going to give it up right when you've gotten it back? Why?"

"I'm…" Erica wasn't sure what she was doing and being questioned by Greenlee Smythe of all people did not make it any easier for her to explain herself.

"How long is this offer on the table?" Erica asked, her lawyers just as gob smacked as the rest of them about her possibly impulsive decision to basically quit Enchantment.

"Tomorrow evening." John Stiles informed.

"No…" Maggie shook her head as she looked at Erica. She recognized the lost look on the woman's face. It was the same one that graced her own when she thought about what she was going to do with the rest of her life—her future.

"Maggie…" Billy tried but Maggie raised her hand to stop him.

"Take as long as you need. The offer will still be here when you decide what it is you want."

"Thank you," Erica smiled slightly at Maggie and offered the young woman an appreciative nod.

Bianca looked from her mother over to Maggie and wondered what in the hell was going on.

Erica stood from her chair causing Bianca to stand and move away from her chair. Erica took her copy of the proposal with her and with one last look at everyone and a farewell she turned and left. Her lawyers hot on her heels.

"Well…" Stacy moved forward as she watched Alec close the door. "…I think it's time make a toast. Don't you all?"

Maggie smiled as she watched Stacy offer each member in the room a flute of champagne.

Maggie laughed out loud as Stacy asked if the women in the room would be willing to take a photograph with Maggie. It was all a part of Stacy's campaign to get the public behind Maggie in her ascension as the Cambias heir. If it was shown that Maggie was friendly with the people the public were indignant for, they might shift their opinions on the young woman.

"Why not…" Mia moved over to stand directly to Maggie's right, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's waist her other hand holding a champagne flute.

Kendall waited until Greenlee had taken up Maggie's left before moving to stand next to her old friend. Greenlee looked at Kendall harshly for a moment before her eyes softened. Kendall smiled gently at Greenlee for a moment before she looked over at Maggie.

It would have been suspicious of Kendall to be standing side by side with Maggie in a photo when she and Maggie were doing their best to make the police believe they did not like each other. Simone stood beside Mia on Maggie's right and all four women raised their drinks in the air waiting for Alec to take the picture.

"Ms. Montgomery…" Stacy looked to Bianca noticing that the young woman hadn't touched her glass of offered champagne and stood by the conference table unsure as to what she should do. "Would you mind joining the picture? A representation from Enchantment…?" Stacy new that it was more than that. If the public saw that Bianca was in the picture and standing beside her best friend it would help immensely.

Bianca looked stricken but knew that one way or another Erica would be signing the proposal offered to her today even if she was only going to sell back the shares and renounce her title as CEO of Enchantment.

"Sure…" Bianca spoke and moved to stand by Kendall her sister offering her a smile as Bianca put an arm around Kendall's waist.

"Would you mind standing between Ms. Saunders and Ms. Bennett?" Stacy asked hoping that she wasn't asking too much. It hadn't taken much time for the young girl to decide to join the picture and Stacy hoped she wasn't pushing for too much from the girl.

"Uh…" Bianca looked from Stacy over to Maggie who looked as shocked as she felt at the request.

Bianca knew what it would do if she was seen standing arm in arm with Maggie in the papers. It wasn't anything that would hurt either of them. It would help soften Maggie's image if she was seen standing beside Bianca. It would show Bianca's support of Maggie's announced title and parentage. It would insinuate that nothing changed between the two of them because of who Maggie was related to.

It was a picture that would be a lie even though Bianca did support Maggie. Smiling into the camera with Maggie's arm wrapped around her showing how she stood proud beside Maggie would be a lie. She would not be proud.

"Sh…sure." Bianca felt Kendall's arm drop from her side as she slowly made her way to stand between Mia and Maggie.

Mia smiled softly at her obviously excited and over joyed with how today had turned out. No one but herself and Maggie seemed to be uncertain as they stood beside each other.

"Maggie just put your hand behind Ms. Montgomery…" Stacy instructed and Bianca saw Maggie's hesitance and felt guilty as Maggie reluctantly but gently put her hand on the small of Bianca's back while and Mia and Simone flocked her other side.

"Perfect…" Stacy breathed and instructed the women to all smile as Alex snapped several pictures.

"To us!" Greenlee toasted.

"To the future!" Simone exclaimed.

"To good friends!" Mia commented as she looked at Maggie.

"To our new partnership!" Kendall supplied with a bright laugh.

"To you…" Maggie offered gently as she looked at the women surrounding her. "…let us hope the guidance I plan to seek from you won't kill me."

Alex continued to take pictures of the six women. Some showed the women laughing as they looked at each other and toasted to their good fortune and others of them standing proudly before the camera smiling or looking serious. The images captured were many.

They showed four women's excitement and joy but seemed to miss the tension that existed between the two women whose eyes locked just the once.

It missed how Bianca and Maggie's hearts soared at their closeness only to break at the reality where they found themselves unable to be with each other no matter their desire to be together.

**End Part One**


	5. Installment 3: Part Two

**Installment Three:**

**Strange Businesses**

**Part 2**

-**September 28, 2003**-  
-**Kendall's Condo**-

"So, she's really gone?" Bianca nodded her head. "Wow…" Kendall looked around her condo and couldn't help but laugh. "Well, good luck to her." Kendall raised her Mimosa up to no one and took a sip. "Where did she say she was going?" Kendall questioned her new roommate.

"She didn't. She's only here for another week at Anna's request then she's leaving but she's not staying at the penthouse anymore either." Bianca sighed, a little annoyed at Kendall's easy acceptance.

Kendall was taking the news of Erica's quick departure rather well. Bianca hadn't known what to think when Erica called her to inform her that she was leaving town and if she so wished she could move back into the penthouse. Bianca had been living with Kendall since Tuesday. It seemed like the best idea at the time. Kendall was the only one in Pine Valley to know that she was pregnant and Bianca knew looking for an apartment she would only sell in a few months wasn't worth the time, effort, or expenses.

Bianca rolled her eyes as Kendall laughed at Erica's sudden uncertainty and moved to the front door, presumably to get the paper.

Bianca recalled how Erica apologized for leaving her—leaving now—but tried to explain to Bianca how she couldn't stay. There were things she needed to work out and apparently staying in Pine Valley was not how Erica would find the answers she was clearly seeking.

Bianca couldn't hold it against her mother and she wished her mother all the best. The only thing that kept nagging at her was how Erica asked not to be found or followed. It was the only request Erica presented so, Bianca knew unless desperate to get in contact with Erica, she wouldn't look for her.

"Well looky here…" Kendall commented as she walked back into the condo, the morning paper in her hands as she walked over to Bianca and dropped it on the coffee table. "Front page news…"

Bianca leaned forward on the couch, careful to place her cup of decaf tea on the coffee table to the side of the paper. "Well, we knew it would show up." Bianca commented as she looked at the headlines.

"Cambias Heir Entertains Former Enemies." Kendall rolled her eyes, "I for one, was not her enemy."

"Yes, and only you, Maggie and I know that."

"Ah…" Kendall shrugged and smiled as she moved into the kitchen to get her cup of coffee. "Did you finish breakfast and remember to take your vitamins?"

"Yes…" Bianca groaned and looked over her shoulder at Kendall. "…you can't baby me. I'm doing everything I'm supposed to be doing." Bianca scolded as Kendall threw her arms up in the air to stem off any further attack.

"Just making sure you and my little niece or nephew are staying healthy."

Bianca smiled at Kendall's ever apparent joy at the prospect of being an aunt. "I'm following Dr. Robert's orders to the letter." Bianca remembered the two and a half hour drive they had made to Lanview yesterday. They both hadn't wanted to risk anyone recognizing them and even then they had Bianca use Kendall's name instead of her own.

"Good! So, are you going to read the article?" Kendall asked as she moved to sit cross legged on her arm chair across from Bianca on the couch.

"Sure…" Bianca chuckled as she picked up the paper and followed the instructions to turn to page 4 to find out more.

Bianca smiled at the three other pictures that were present on the two pages the article took up.

"Well…?" Kendall asked a few minutes later lowering her coffee cup into her lap as she looked at Bianca.

-**Pine Valley Inn**-

"The pictures are very flattering. The article still reads with some hostility though." Stacy informed with a ragged sigh. "Though it's nothing to worry about. The article released in _People Magazine, The Banner, _and_ The New York Times_ released articles that are very much in our favor."

Maggie sighed as she let her head fall back onto the back of the couch.

Stacy was sitting across from her with Alec. They had come over early with news about the articles that had been published in today's paper. The only one that left them desiring more was The Pine Valley Chronicle. Maggie hadn't expected any different though.

"I've been fielding a lot of calls asking you to appear on several television talk shows and interviews with several others. I know that you did the over the phone interview with Victoria Buchanan for The Banner, but I…"

"No more." Maggie shook her head and sighed knowing she'd have to do many more. "Not right now."

Stacy nodded her head she and Maggie had already discussed her need to do several more interviews in person whether for newspapers, magazines or television.

"Maggie…" Alex and Stacy both looked up to see Billy walking out of the kitchen in a robe. "Oh…Ms. Cameron, Mr. Spencer, I was unaware that you would be here this morning." Billy walked into the living room and handed Maggie a cup of coffee before he pulled at his bathrobe and tied it just a little tighter as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch Maggie currently sat on. "Would you like some coffee?" Billy offered but both Alec and Stacy refused politely.

Stacy looked between Maggie, who was also in her bathrobe, and Billy. Stacy had only given Maggie several minutes' notice before she and Alec joined the young woman here in her penthouse suite so Maggie only in a bathrobe was not even questioned.

"Is there something I should know?" Stacy asked, fearing that any bad publicity about Maggie and her relationship with one of her employees would ruin all the good they were trying to do.

Maggie laughed and shook her head, nearly choking on the sip of coffee she had taken as Stacy asked her the question. "Nothing, there is nothing here to worry about." Maggie looked at Billy and smiled before turning to Stacy. "Billy is one of my best friends. He's staying here until he finds an apartment. An apartment I may or may not be moving in with him."

Stacy's eyes widened at this information. "Moving in together?" It was going to be a circus trying to keep the press at bay over the soon to be rumored relationship Maggie had with one of her leading lawyers.

"Yes," Maggie saw Billy smile before moving to stand.

"Are the two of you staying for breakfast? I'm making omelets." Billy offered only to once again be declined by the two public relations directors.

"Maggie…" Stacy's voice held the warning Maggie knew it would.

"Stacy, please. This is my life. I know that you would prefer that I live here but this place…it's not me. I don't want to stay here longer than I have to. Besides, I was looking for an apartment to move into with Bianca only two and a half weeks ago. Now that Bianca and are aren't talking…" Maggie's eyes held the sorrow she felt over this new development. "…and Bianca's moved in with Kendall, I'd either be moving in with Billy or my friend Jamie Martin. So, either way the press will have a story. Let them have it. There is nothing going on with Billy and I, or Jamie and me."

"But there is with you and Bianca…?" Alec inquired.

Maggie looked at the young man and frowned. "No. There isn't."

Both guests knew by the disappointment in Maggie's statement she would much rather prefer for there to be something going on between her and Bianca.

"I see…" Alec nodded.

Maggie chuckled darkly, "Do you?"

"Maggie…" Stacy tried only for Maggie to raise her hand and stop any further comment.

"If there were to be something between Bianca and me I know the press would eat it alive. I do." Maggie wished it wasn't so but even if she wasn't the Cambias heir the press and tabloids would attack their relationship for Bianca's high profile as well. "I also know that she doesn't want to be with me. I'm also very aware that this is none of your concern until the public becomes aware of it and because they won't because there is nothing going on, I'd like for this issue to be dropped. There are other things to be talking about." Maggie did not mention more important things because to her there was nothing more important than Bianca and her happiness even if the younger woman did not want to be with her.

"Right, of course. There are several interviews I'd like you to consider doing when ready…"

"So, is the coast clear?" Billy asked as he popped his head around the corner.

Maggie turned around on the couch and laughed as Billy looked around the room for Stacy and Alec. "It's clear."

"Good because I come with gifts." Billy walked around the corner carrying a tray of food.

Maggie smirked and covered her stomach as it growled its frustration about not being fed yet. Billy heard the rumble and laughed as he place the tray out in front of Maggie.

"Still have that monster living in your stomach, huh M&M?"

"Yeah…" Maggie rolled her eyes, "You'd think it'd get bored of me after all these years."

"Mm…well if being bored is the case then I'd suspect that being with you still is a telling sign."

Maggie chuckled and shook her head at the idea because apparently her life wasn't as boring as she always thought it was while living in Green Bay. "It's this town. This kind of stuff only happens here."

"By 'this kind of stuff' you mean…?

"Finding long lost siblings, parents…coming back from the dead." Maggie took a bite of her omelet and moaned in pleasure at the taste. "Is this…"

"American cheese, mushrooms, spinach and sliced ham." Billy smiled as Maggie's eyes closed as she took another savory bite of her breakfast.

"My favorite…"

"Yes, I recalled something like that…" Billy feigned injury as Maggie good naturedly slapped his shoulder, and he laughed and ate his own breakfast.

"So coming back from the dead?" Billy inquired.

"Oh please…" Maggie laughed and took a sip of her orange juice amazed that Billy could still remember her favorite breakfast after all these years. "…that's one of the more mundane of the common occurrences around here."

"Do tell…"

So Maggie did tell.

-**Pine Valley Hospital**-

David smiled as he stood from his chair and waved Maggie over to this table. He noticed that Maggie was smiling at him as she made her way to his table. David hadn't expected to see Maggie walk into the hospital cafeteria but when she saw her looking around he figured he was looking for him and stood to wave her over.

"Heya, David. I hope you haven't eaten yet." Maggie said as she pulled away after hugging her cousin.

"No, I haven't." David gestured to his untouched plate of cafeteria food.

"Good, because I brought lunch." Maggie lifted a plastic bag apparently containing lunch. "Homemade."

David's eyes widened and he smiled and eagerly moved to throw out the cafeteria food. By the time he made it back to the table he had left Maggie she had already dished out his portion of the meal and was sitting down dishing her own. David hummed in pleasure as he inhaled the aroma of the food before him.

"Lemon chicken with wild rice…you spoil me." David informed honestly.

"No, I don't. I just appreciate you and figured you'd like something other than cafeteria food or take out." Maggie watched David enjoy his first bite of chicken.

"I feel very much appreciated and you were right I do need to eat something besides cafeteria food and take out. I just haven't had the time this week." David shrugged.

It had been a tough week of catching up on paperwork and spending a lot of his time on a night shift rotation in the ER. Then again he knew Maggie's week wasn't any less stressful than his own.

"I figured." Maggie watched David slowly devour his lunch and smiled between bites of her own lunch.

After everything David had done for her Maggie hoped that she could help him in return. Making sure he had a decent meal in him and was getting enough rest was what Maggie knew she could do to return the favor. David might become frustrated with her hovering after a while but by that point she hoped he'd also be used to it.

The two talked briefly about how work was going for David and about the articles that were beginning to appear around newsstands and on television about how well the meeting with the Fusion Four had gone and the search for the face of Fusion. David was surprised as he listened to Maggie talk about working at both Fusion, Enchantment and Cambias. The way her face lit up as she discussed learning the ropes and how everyone seemed very willing to help her made him smile. Of course they would help her learn the ropes she was their boss. He didn't say that, he had missed Maggie's smile too much to cause the young woman to frown now that she was smiling again.

The subject of Billy was brought up, and although David became uncomfortable he listened as Maggie talked about their rekindling connection and how they planned to move in together. David made the mistake of asking about Bianca. The look of sorrow that crossed Maggie's face, for only a moment, was enough to make David sorry he'd even asked.

"I sent her flowers." Maggie whispered as she looked down at the table.

"Flowers?"

Maggie nodded, "With a poem."

David tried not to laugh, "A poem?"

Maggie blew her hair away from her face frustrated. "Yes! I sent her a couple bouquets of flowers with a poem."

"A couple bouquets?" David couldn't help but chuckle. "How many is a couple?"

"Eight." Maggie whispered as she let her head fall back down shaking her head at her own stupidity. Looking at her watch Maggie sighed, realizing she couldn't stop the delivery now. They would have already arrived.

"Oh Maggie…" David shook his head and touched Maggie's hand with a gentle smile. "You are such a romantic." David laughed as he saw his cousin's blush deepen. He couldn't really blame her.

Maggie sighed, hell if being a romantic would win her the girl's heart or just win back her friendship she'd gladly be a romantic.

"That's what Billy said."

David snickered, "I knew I liked him."

"You did not!" Maggie accused smirking.

David shrugged, "Maybe I just decided I liked him."

Maggie rolled her eyes and threw a rolled up napkin at her cousin. "Hurry up and finish eating. You have to get back to work soon."

David smiled and did as he was told happy to see that Maggie for once in the last few days was once again genuinely happy—if maybe just a little nervous about how her flower delivery would go.

-**Kendall's Condo**-

"I'll get it." Bianca moved to the door and was surprised to find a young man standing before her with a bouquet of flowers. Kendall laughed probably from Boyd for Kendall.

"Ms. Montgomery?" The young man asked holding a bouquet of white roses.

Bianca's eyes widened and she took a step back, surprised to hear her own name come from the young man's lips. "Yes…that's…that's me." Bianca swallowed as she looked at the beautiful white roses before her.

"I have a delivery of flowers for you, may I come in?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes…" Bianca opened the door and waved him in. "Please come in."

"Thank you." He smiled and whistled before walking in to the condo. "Where would you like them?"

Kendall stood from her seat and led the young man to the kitchen and let him place the flowers on the island. Kendall picked up the card that rested with the white roses with a smile as she looked at Bianca.

"_**To know someone here or there with whom you can feel there is understanding in spite of distances or thoughts expressed—That can make life a garden. ~Goethe**__ Bianca, I hope you'll continue to keep my life a garden. –Yours Maggie_" Kendall read aloud and smirked over the beautiful white roses at her sputtering sister.

Kendall chuckled as another young man came in with another bouquet. "Wow…"

"A dozen red tulips." Bianca whispered as she was handed the card once again and pointed to the island counter.

"What's it say?" Bianca asked as Kendall moved to look at the card.

"_Please Believe Me_." Kendall moved over to the original delivery man and chuckled as she signed for the flowers and turned to watch as another bouquet was delivered.

A dozen Primeroses wrapped with Ivy were next. Kendall once again read the card. "_I Can't Live Without Your Friendship._ Aww…how sweet." Bianca glared at Kendall and shook her head as more came in.

A dozen Chrysanthemums were next Bianca didn't even turn to look at Kendall as she watched the delivery man leave. She took several steps back until she was leaning with her hands against the back of the couch.

"_You're a Wonderful Friend_. Well duh…"

Bianca watched as a young man walked in with another bouquet of flowers. Kendall sat atop the kitchen counter by the sink smiling behind her glass of water and moved over to read each new delivery for her sister.

A dozen pink roses were next and their card read, "_Believe Me…_"

Bianca covered her mouth as she shook her head as more flowers were delivered and Kendall continued to read each card to her. A dozen red carnations had the inscription of: "_My Heart Aches Without You_."

And they were followed by a dozen daffodils. "_You're the Only One_, ha...who does she think she is? Melissa Etheridge?" Kendall commented good naturedly until she noticed the tears falling from her sister's eyes. Kendall rushed around the island now covered in flowers and took Bianca into her arms as the last bouquet as brought in.

"White violets..." Bianca whispered and wiped at her tears. "They mean; let's take a chance." Bianca looked up at Kendall and closed her eyes when her sister could only smile sadly at her.

"Oh Kendall…what am I going to do?" Bianca asked the question that had been hanging over her head for the last few days.

"Do you want to hear what I think, or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?" Kendall asked as she looked at the colorful display littered on her kitchen island.

"What you think, of course." Bianca answered pulling away from Kendall wiping quickly at her eyes that had stopped tearing.

Kendall nodded, "I think you should tell Maggie about the baby. I think that you should give her a chance. That girl obviously loves you Bianca. She's willing to do whatever you ask her to regarding the situation the two of you are in now." Kendall smiled as she cupped Bianca's cheek. "I think that you need her just as much as she needs you."

Bianca looked to the flowers and then back to Kendall. "But what about…"

"Everything else is something the two of you can figure out as you go along. No matter what, Bianca, you don't know for sure what the future holds and I think that you shouldn't let this opportunity to be with Maggie go by you without giving it a chance. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do, and you know that."

Bianca nodded at the truth of Kendall's words. She had nothing else to say to Kendall. Right now she needed to talk to Maggie not her sister because Kendall was right. Not giving her and Maggie a chance was going to be something she'd regret for the rest of her life.

"I need to go…" Bianca whispered as she walked past her sister to the closet where her shoes and bag waited for her.

"Yeah, you get your girl." Kendall smiled and rolled her eyes as her front door closed with Bianca rushing away on the other side. "It's about damn time." Life, Kendall decided, was a strange business.

Kendall moved over to sit on a stool by the island and ran her finger across the petal of one of the white roses and sighed wistfully at the idea of someone loving her enough to send her flowers begging her for a chance with them. Maybe one day she'd find that. Kendall hoped it would be one day soon because if she was forced to endure watching her little sister fawn over Maggie Bennett without having her own beau she'd go insane.

**End Part Two**


	6. Intallment 3: Part Three

****

**Author's Note: **I do not own the song I Run To You by Whitney Houston. I just borrowed some of the lyrics.

* * *

**Installme Three:**

**Strange Businesses**

**Part 3  
**

**-Bennett Penthouse-**

Bianca stood impatiently before the double doors of the penthouse suite Maggie was staying in. Once leaving Kendall's condo Bianca knew exactly where she needed to go and who she needed to see and talk to.

Bianca knew it wasn't going to be easy to admit to Maggie that she had lied about having an abortion but it would be far harder for her to live life knowing she had pushed Maggie away for selfish reasons.

"Maggie…!" Bianca fisted her hand and pounded on the large baize oak door.

The door swung open and Bianca recoiled at the sight before her. She swallowed slowly as her eyes moved from bare feet up two thick hairy legs to green basketball shorts to a bare muscular chest.

"Yes…?" Billy intoned as he too spared Bianca a once over. "Can I help you?"

"I…I'm sorry I thought…" Bianca shook her head and held Billy's burning glare. She would not back out this time.

Maggie was living in this suite, she knew it! Maggie had told her so in passing before she left the meeting on Thursday. Billy being here was not about to stop her from talking to Maggie. Nothing would.

Hell seeing and stopping to talk to Lena in the lobby of the hotel hadn't stopped her and neither would Maggie's ex-boyfriend and current roommate.

"Is Maggie home?"

"If you're here to cause trouble…" Billy warned even as he stepped to the side of the door.

"I'm not." Bianca assured as she stepped into the suite.

The suite was a lot larger than Bianca remembered it being the time she stayed here with her mother. Bianca ran her hand through her hair as she watched Billy walk towards the hallway that led to an office, if Bianca recalled correctly.

"Maggie…" Billy called out as he disappeared from Bianca's line of sight.

Bianca heard music coming from down the hall and moved to the end of the living room to try and hear what was playing.

The sound of Whitney Houston filtered down the hallway and Bianca jumped when the speakers by the fireplace she stood before came to life.

"Billy! Oh, I want to run to you…" Bianca turned at the sound of Maggie's voice and heard Billy groan an 'umpf' before she stepped away from the hallway.

"Maggie…" Billy led Maggie and himself into the living room with Maggie wrapped around him.

"There is so much that you just don't see. But if you would only take the time, I know in my heart you'd find…oh…a girl who is scared sometimes who isn't always strong. Can't you see the hurt in me…" Maggie sang as she remained with her legs wrapped around Billy's waist. "I feel so all alone…" Maggie had her back to Bianca and Bianca could only smile as she listened to Maggie sing. The older woman had a beautiful voice that was hardly heard by Bianca.

Hopefully that would change.

"I wanna run to you…" Maggie exaggerated her 'ohh' and then squealed when she almost fell out of Billy's arms when she lifted her arms to spread out mocking her own rendition of the song. "I wanna run to you oooh…Won't you hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm?"

Billy rolled his eyes though smiled. He had heard nothing but sappy romantic love songs for the last two days. It was finally getting to him, although he did love to see Maggie smiling and hear Maggie sing.

Maggie jumped out of Billy's arms and stopped short as she came face to face with Bianca. The lyrics coming from the speakers Maggie must have turned on before exiting the office sang what Maggie no longer bothered to.

**I wanna run to you (oooh) **  
**But if I come to you (oooh) **  
**Tell me, will you stay or will you run away?**

Bianca swore that she would not run. Not now, not after everything, not when Maggie was offering her something she could not possibly let go.

Bianca Montgomery loved Maggie Bennett with all of her heart and she was going to make this work.

Maggie would not hurt her and Bianca was a fool to ever think Maggie would.

"Bianca…" Maggie gasped and looked at the younger woman and then behind her to see that Billy was already gone. "Ah…" Maggie blushed, wondering how much Bianca had seen or heard.

**I need you here **  
**I need you here to wipe away my tears **  
**To kiss away my fears **

"What…um…" Maggie rubbed at the back of her neck her heart racing as she looked just to the side of Bianca. "What are you doing here?"

**If you only knew how much...**  
**Oh how much I want to run to you**

"I'm running to you." Bianca supplied with a nervous laugh and smile.

Bianca was relieved when the speaker's short lifespan ceased and it was only her and Maggie.

Just like it had always been meant to be…

The two of them against the world, no one could bring them down. Bianca had always known it to be true, experience in the last two years made it easy to understand but hard to explain.

Bianca rolled her eyes at herself realizing that the only person with the ability to bring her and Maggie down was her.

Maggie's brow creased in confusion as she looked at the younger girl. "I'm sorry Bianca but you're going to have to spell this out for me."

The last Maggie knew she and Bianca were not on exactly friendly terms.

Bianca fumbled with her words for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few moments. Her heart raced against her heart knowing that this moment was her last chance to make up for her previous mistakes.

"I need you." Bianca finally spoke and regretted it the moment she'd said it.

Maggie moved forward without thought and touched Bianca's arm her eyes immediately seeking out and finding Bianca's. "Are you all right? What is it? Is it your mother? Kendall…?" Maggie supplied anxious as she waited for Bianca to answer her.

Bianca laughed bitterly; of course Maggie would immediately rush to her side the moment she thought something was wrong. Hadn't that been what Bianca was here to fix? A wrong…what was wrong with her life was knowing that Maggie loved her but was still so far away.

"No, Maggie. Kendall and mother are fine. What I meant was that I need you…" Bianca couldn't hold Maggie's eyes. "…I need you back."

"I'm right here. You never lost me." Maggie offered as she lifted Bianca's face gently up so their eyes met. "There are those beautiful doe eyes…" Maggie whispered as she brushed her thumb over Bianca's cheek. "Now, what's this nonsense about losing me?"

Bianca chuckled and leaned into Maggie's touch and brought her hand up to hold Maggie's hand against her cheek. "I pushed you away…" Bianca shook her head at her stupidity.

"You had good reason." Even if those reasons hurt her more than anything, Bianca had her reasons for pushing her away. "Besides, just because you don't want to go out with me, doesn't mean you lost me. I was just waiting for your word on what part of your life you wanted me in."

"Everything…" Bianca interjected quickly before she lost the thought. "I want you apart of everything in my life."

"I'm glad…I don't know what I'd do without your friendship." Maggie realized her hand was rubbing up and down Bianca's arm gently and quickly she removed it.

"No, Maggie…" Bianca wondered how she could be failing at this so easily.

"No?" Maggie asked once again confused. Everything seemed to be looking up the moment Bianca spoke. Hell, the fact that Bianca was here at all was a step in the direction Maggie was dying to walk—possibly run—in.

"I don't _just_ want your friendship…"

Maggie was quiet and Bianca felt her heart jump into her throat at the conflicted look upon Maggie's face.

"…Maggie?"

Bianca watched Maggie shake her head and she felt her heart plummet swiftly to the pit of her stomach when Maggie's hand went slack against her cheek as Maggie pulled it away from her.

_No_, Bianca thought as she refused to let go of Maggie's hand even as Maggie tried to step as far away from her as possible with Bianca holding one of her limbs hostage.

"Maggie please…" Bianca begged, _say something!_

"We've done this before." Maggie informed as her eyes looked all about the penthouse but never once met Bianca's eyes. She looked at her hand being held tightly in Bianca's and felt the slight trembling in the hand that held hers so securely.

"I know, I know…" Bianca stepped forward but Maggie kept them at arm length—true arm's length—distance. "I'm so sorry about what I said. What I did…"

"You hurt me…" Maggie admitted her breath catching at her admittance.

Bianca felt a sharp pain engulf her heart with Maggie's whispered admission.

"I'm so sorry, Maggie. God, I am so sorry…"

Bianca tried to step closer to Maggie but she wouldn't let her. It was fair, only fair, Bianca realized that Maggie wouldn't want her comfort, want her near her, want to listen to her side of the story. Hell, Maggie shouldn't even want to continue their friendship. Not after what she did, what she said. Bianca fought back the tears that stung the back of her eyes and remained a foot away from Maggie. Giving the older woman the space she wanted.

"I didn't…I just...it's just so complicated."

God, what an excuse. Maggie admitted point blank her heart's desire, something Bianca knew was hard for her, and all she'd done was push her away. Throw every little known fear Maggie held into her face.

"Complicated?" Maggie shook her head and laughed bitterly. "You think I don't know about complicated! My whole life is one big mess Bianca. One F**ked up complicated mess."

Maggie tried to pull away from Bianca again to gain more the space she needed but wasn't being given.

"Why….why?" Maggie whispered a broken plea for an explanation that Bianca still seemed to be struggling with.

"I, I thought I had to do it." Bianca wanted to laugh at her own stupidity. What had she thought she had to do? She thought it'd be better to break Maggie's heart now than later to save them both the pain of it later. Her actions were selfish and misguided by her fear.

"What did you do?" Maggie looked up, her face tilted in question and complete confusion, as if she didn't even know her name should someone ask her to supply it.

"I lied to you. I pushed you away and I'm _so_ sorry…"

Maggie snorted out bitter laughter and yanked her hand free from Bianca. This time unwilling to remain in front of the younger girl. It was too hard to stay so close and remain objective. Not when Bianca was so close, her hand's warmth encasing her own chilled one.

Bianca immediately brought her hands up to her chest and clasped them together as she pushed them against her collarbone. Bianca watched, fighting tears back, as Maggie turned her back on her and walked towards the large glass doors that overlooked Pine Valley.

Bianca took tentative steps to stand behind Maggie but allowed there to be the distance between them that Maggie was seeking.

Needing to continue her explanation Bianca continued even though she would much rather look into Maggie's eyes directly instead of through their shared reflection of the floor to ceiling sized glass doors.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. I used what I knew would hurt you the most against you so I could push you away. I just…I hadn't seen another choice. I love you Maggie and I'm not afraid to be in a relationship with you. I want to be with you…"

The desperation in Bianca's voice for Maggie to believe her tore at the older woman's heart. More than anything Maggie wanted what Bianca was saying to be true, that she had lied, that she hadn't meant any of it.

Truly she did know that Bianca was telling her the truth now. Maggie had known something was off the day they had lunch in Kendall's condo. She had but she hadn't pushed at least not hard enough. She had tried to push but Bianca had only struck back twice as hard with the fears Maggie knew were rooted deep within herself.

So, really it wasn't the fact that Bianca lied to her about her feelings. It was the fact that Bianca had used her deepest fears of inadequacies, her fear of Michael's ghost shadowing her own corporal form being enough of a reason to reject her.

It was the fact that Bianca had deliberately lashed out at her for apparently no reason and was now back several days later looking to be forgiven. Only after Maggie had been the one to work towards building a bridge. It was evident that Bianca was eager to cross the bridge Maggie seemed to be building on her own.

The worst part of it all was that Maggie had forgiven Bianca and she hadn't even asked for her forgiveness yet. She hadn't even proved that she deserved her forgiveness. Yet, she had it and Maggie wondered how. How she could so easily over look Bianca's mistakes and wrongs against her so quickly? And without dealing out a penalty for her actions. It seemed simple enough to her and scared her to her core. She could overlook Bianca's quick use of her deepest fears because she loved her.

Maggie thought that because she loved Bianca she would have made it harder for the younger woman to make amends. It seemed like everyone in this godforsaken town did. Hell, she knew that Bianca made Lena work her ass off for forgiveness and although Bianca had given it, she was no longer with her. Maggie wanted to know why she couldn't find it in herself to remain angry with Bianca.

Was that what love was?

That the person you loved could hurt you so completely while hardly even trying but you could forgive them just as easily because they held only the slightest expression of contrition, even if they might not deserve the forgiveness?

If so, Maggie was in for a harder road than she originally thought.

Bianca took a deep breath as she stepped forward and touched Maggie's shoulder. When Maggie didn't step away Bianca felt a small seed of relief flood her. The small seedling did not override the firm tension that rippled through Maggie's shoulder at her touch and her words.

"You said…" Maggie tried to wrap her mind around all of this. "You said you couldn't be with me like _that…_"

Bianca closed her eyes and turned her head away as if struck by the words. They were true and that hurt her all the more because they were her words thrown back at her.

"I…I lied, Maggie. God did I lie." Bianca informed her eyes tracing over the wooden floor beneath them. The rug from the living room ended five feet from where they were standing. "I want to make love to you, god I've wanted that for so long…to love you, to show you how much I truly love you…physically." Bianca eyes fluttered closed involuntarily at the mere thought of it.

Bianca felt Maggie's shoulder tremble once but stopped and once again Maggie was rigid and staring out at Pine Valley, her eyes glazed over with a sorrow Bianca never wanted to see in them again. Not when she was the cause of it.

"I said that because I knew it would help push you away. I knew that you would accept my decision if you thought I couldn't be with you because of Michael…" Bianca sighed. "…but it was all just a…big fat lie. It was my fear and uncertainty coming through in pure Kane style and I am so sorry for hurting you. I just…I thought it would be best to push you away now. So later…so later it would hurt less. It was stupid and I know that and I knew it then but I thought it was best. I thought that you would be better off without me."

Bianca knew Maggie was aware of what she was saying by the darkening in Maggie's eyes and a deeper inhalation of air at her mention of how much she wanted to be physically intimate with Maggie.

Still, Maggie said nothing, just remained standing looking to the window. Whether Maggie was looking at their reflection or the beautiful sunset spilling out across the Pine Valley skyline, Bianca wasn't sure.

"Please forgive me, Maggie." Bianca closed her eyes and her breath caught in her throat as she asked for the forgiveness she knew she might not be given or even deserve. "I…I…" Bianca shook her head and leaned her head down against Maggie's shoulder tears finally spilling over her eyelids. "I love you and you are nothing like Michael. I'm so sorry for making you believe I thought you were anything like him. I don't…!" Bianca insisted firmly her hand tightening its grip on Maggie's shoulder for just a moment.

"You are my best friend. I knew you long before I knew him. You are the girl that came here looking for closure and justice for her sister, but you're also the friend that held me when I…you…" Bianca took a deep breath and shook her head against Maggie's shoulder finally able to say what she knew needed to be said. "There was a time I thought that I couldn't breathe…couldn't stand on my own and you showed me how Maggie. You have been my rock, my support, my comfort, my guardian angel! You are the woman I love, and I do love you _soo_ much. And I just…I am so sorry that I hurt you."

Maggie bit the inside of her lip as her body shook once with her attempt to keep from crying.

"I want to promise you that I won't hurt you again, but I know I might not be able to keep that promise. What I can offer you is my word that I will never do anything to deliberately hurt you. I hate looking into your beautiful blue eyes only to see sorrow looking back at me. Sorrow that I've caused…"

The only encouragement or idea that Maggie was still listening was the slight touch of Maggie's fingers as they brushed her fingers where they rested on Maggie's shoulder.

Bianca looked up from Maggie's shoulder blade into the window glass before her and locked her eyes with Maggie's.

"Why?" Maggie whispered and cleared her throat finding it was entirely too tight. A single tear fell down her cheek.

Bianca watched as that one single tear fell slid down Maggie's cheek through the reflection of the window. She moved to capture it quickly before it could continue its journey. Wiping it away slowly Bianca held Maggie's eyes and offered up her own watery smile.

"I'm pregnant." Bianca whispered and watched as Maggie's eyes widened.

Maggie spun around and found herself with Bianca's hands on either shoulder, her breath mingling with Bianca's as she looked at the quivering woman in front of her.

Maggie's head continued to spin even as she stood grounded before the taller woman before her. Maggie couldn't seem to keep her mind from running through everything Bianca had said, all that she had done and why she had done it.

Pregnant…Bianca was pregnant? Still…?

"Pregnant?"

Bianca nodded as her tears began to fall once again.

"You kept the baby…you…but I…clinic…you said…"

"I know what I said. I hadn't had my appointment Maggie. I cancelled it. I couldn't. I just couldn't do it. This child is…isn't responsible for what Michael did and I…I love him or her already Maggie. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. I…I wanted to and I am now and I just…" Bianca stopped her rambling and looked down at her feet her hands slipping from their perch on Maggie's shoulders.

Maggie felt her heart break and form back together all within the same moment.

Bianca hadn't terminated her pregnancy.

"Oh Bianca…" Maggie pulled Bianca into her arms and released a breath she hadn't known she was holding in.

"Maggie…" Bianca breathed into the older woman's neck as Maggie finally held her tight just like Bianca had wanted since she had decided to keep her child. "I couldn't do it."

"It'll be okay…" Maggie nodded, already her mind worked with ways to make this okay, to make sure Bianca was assured that no matter what she would be here for her.

It made sense! Everything made sense to Maggie now. Had she known that just asking why Bianca had pushed her away would garner this information, this new idea of the future, she would have asked a long while ago. Bianca was still pregnant.

No wonder Bianca was planning to leave Pine Valley in December. She would be about five months pregnant by then, just beginning to show enough for people to notice. Bianca exclamation that she was doing what she thought was best for the both of them so they could be happy replayed in Maggie's head as she thought about their encounter. Bianca had told her that she was doing this so Maggie would be happy.

As if understanding where Maggie's mind had wondered Bianca spoke up, "I thought if I pushed you away now it would be easier to leave. Easier—" Bianca shook her head as she laughed bitterly at her idea. "—easier for myself really. Make it easier to assure myself that I was doing the right thing by keeping my pregnancy a secret from you and from everyone. I thought I would be saving us both the pain. I didn't want to cause more pain and that's exactly what I did even with my best efforts to save us both the hassle. I just…I don't want my child to be harassed for something he or she had no control over. For what their father did to…" _me_!

Maggie shook her head and threaded her hand into Bianca's hair as she held the taller girl closer to her and rested her own head against Bianca's forearm.

"Come on…" Maggie led Bianca towards the couch. "…sit. I'll be right back."

Bianca did as she was told and watched Maggie walk out of the room while idly wiping at her eyes.

Bianca looked around her immediate surroundings and smiled at the sight of papers scattered about the coffee table where a white mug sat with what Bianca assumed was cold coffee. Bianca touched one of the papers and looked at the sheet underneath it curious.

"I leave you for five minutes and you're already trying to steal company secrets already, Ms. Montgomery?" Maggie joked as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest a bright smile playing across her lips.

Bianca didn't jump as if being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Well if a spreadsheet about your chances of winning my heart is now under company business, then yes." Bianca looked pointedly at the flyer from a local florist that was hidden beneath the sheet of paper she had moved.

Maggie laughed nervously as she walked up to Bianca carrying a glass of water.

"Right…uhm…did you like them?" Maggie feels the blush and wonders how deep it looks from someone else's point of view.

Bianca put down her glass of water and turned so she was sitting with one leg bent across the couch and the other resting over the edge. "I loved them…" Bianca took a hold of Maggie's hands and waited until Maggie looked up before allowing her smile to show.

Maggie's breath caught at the sight of Bianca's smiling countenance. "You're breathtaking…" Maggie whispered.

Bianca chuckled, "I must look a mess…" Bianca self-consciously ran her hand through her hair.

Maggie took ahold of Bianca's hand and shook her head in disbelief. "No, you look perfect…beautiful."

"Charmer…" Bianca blushed even as she tried to laugh off Maggie's sincere compliments.

"Ah, you've found out my secret." Maggie smiled lightly as she brushed the pad of her thumb across Bianca's cheek before settling her hands in her own lap.

Just like that, with the last moment of shared smiles the air became thick with the tension that awaited them while voicing the unasked questions that needed to be spoken aloud.

"I'm…"  
"I…"

The two chuckled nervously, "May I?"

Bianca nodded her head in assent and Maggie offered the nervous young woman a small smile. It was meant to calm Bianca's nerves but only seemed to put her more on edge then she already was.

"I understand that you were scared about…" Maggie waved her hand around the empty suite, besides them and Billy who was hidden further within the suite most likely in his own room. "…this…me…the world's reaction. I understand that. I just…I want you to know that I'm here." Maggie insisted. "I'm right here and I'll do whatever it is you ask me to do. I'd do anything for you Bianca. I want you to know that."

"You shouldn't have to do anything…"

"No…" Maggie shook her head adamant that what Bianca was assuming was a misplaced need to allow her the ability to make her own choices without being pressured into anything. Pressure, Maggie hated pressure but she also thrived under it and she knew it. "No, I'm not doing this because I have to." Bianca's eyes widened. "I'm doing this because I want to. I want to help you. I want to be someone you can trust with anything. Even this…" Maggie placed her hand on Bianca's stomach and smiled 'this' obviously being Bianca's pregnancy. "You can turn to me, Bianca. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Bianca knew Maggie wouldn't let her down. She knew that Maggie was willing to do just about anything to ensure her happiness. Bianca wondered if Maggie realized how much of her happiness truly depended on Maggie's constant presence in her life. "It's not fair of me to start something with you when I'm…" while she was pregnant carrying her brother's child.

"Not starting something with me, not giving us a chance because of your pregnancy is just as unfair as you seem to think it is for us to be together while you're pregnant." Maggie wondered why Bianca was so adamant about them not working out.

Maggie knew that there was always the possibility that their relationship would not work but there was also the chance that they could spend the rest of their lives together raising this child.

"It's not the same…"

"How is it not the same?" Maggie questioned curious to hear Bianca's reasons. "I wouldn't let you do this on your own even if I weren't madly in love with you. If you decide that you do not want to give us a chance that is your decision but even then I would still be by your side through this pregnancy."

"I'm leaving town…" Bianca interjected. There was no way that Maggie would even think of leaving Pine Valley now that Billy was here and she was getting closer to David.

"I'll go with you."

Bianca's eyes widened even as Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Bianca, I'm a freaking billionaire. I can afford to move anywhere and still keep in touch with the people I need to keep in touch with."

The sudden shift in Bianca's demeanor told Maggie joking about her sudden riches wasn't alright yet.

"Sorry, look I just meant that…" Maggie shook her head. "I'd have left with you if I'd never found out about Alexander. It's not just because of the money that I feel comfortable leaving with you. I would leave town with you even if I didn't have it. I just…" Maggie sighed, "I want to try this with you Bianca. I know that it's going to be hard and that there are things that we'll have to figure out along the way but I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering about what could have been. I don't want to be like my parents. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wishing I had taken the leap with the person I love more than life."

The smile that blossomed across Bianca's face made Maggie return one of her own. Bianca was the one to move forward till her head was resting against Maggie's shoulder and her arms wrapped around Maggie's waist.

Maggie ran her hand through Bianca's hair continuously while they both stared off into space.

Maggie imagined watching threw an open window with a nice spring breeze passing through the curtains bringing with it the echoing sound of a child's laughter. Standing by the window, making dinner Maggie imagined Bianca's arms moving to wrap around her, a quick kiss shared between the two lovers before Bianca's head moved to rest on Maggie's shoulder and they watched from their perch inside the kitchen as their little girl ran around their backyard chased by a yipping hyper puppy.

Bianca closed her eyes and saw Maggie standing against the doorframe, hair mussed from their disturbed sleep, boxer shorts and two sizes too large t-shirt looking in on her with a look of loving adoration. While she sat in a rocking chair cradling a small bundle in her arms during just another midnight feeding. When the whimpers quieted and the infant in Bianca's arms breathing slowed and began to emit the light whistling noise Maggie would lift their baby into her arms away from Bianca as she insisted the whistling would be their child's imitation of Bianca's snoring as her lungs continued to develop.

Bianca would insist she did not snore while watching Maggie gently and reverently settle their baby into the cradle against the opposite wall, placing a kiss to the child's forehead before moving back to Bianca to kiss her forehead and then dip to steal a more intimate kiss.

"Have you been to the doctors?" Maggie asked, looking down at the woman in her arms smiling as she heard Bianca release a content happy sigh.

"I went the other day with Kendall." Bianca answered snuggling more fully against Maggie.

"Maggie…" Maggie turned towards the hallway as far as she could when she heard Billy's voice calling out to her. "...is it safe to come out?"

Maggie chuckled and continued to run her hand through Bianca's hair while her other arm rested across the back of the couch. "Yes, Billy it's safe."

"Good…I'm just gonna grab my shoes and head out." Billy informed, his eyes anywhere but the two women on the couch.

"Can I ask where you're going?"

Billy slipped on his shoes and disappeared into the closet before coming out with his leather jacket. "You can, but I'm not going to answer."

Maggie nodded her head that was fair. "Should I expect you home tonight?"

"Yes, but not until late."

"Alright, have fun."

Billy finally turned to see Maggie sitting with her back against the arm of the couch and Bianca Montgomery cuddled up in the smaller woman's arms. Billy noticed the content smile on both women's faces and was glad that they seemed to be working things out.

Billy wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to look into Maggie's eyes and see her deepening sorrow without wanting to exact revenge on the woman that had put it there.

Love was a very strange business after all!

"Right, don't do anything I wouldn't do M&M." Billy smirked as he heard Maggie's gut wrenching laughter.

"I'll be sure to behave myself." Maggie promised as Bianca looked up at her with a curious gleam in her eyes at Maggie's laughter to Billy's departing words. Maggie shook her head in a way that told Bianca she didn't want to know.

"Whatever…your loss then. Have a good evening Ms. Montgomery. See ya later roomy." Billy threw over his shoulder and before Maggie or Bianca could say their goodbyes Billy was out the door.

"I didn't mean to cause a problem." Bianca looked up at Maggie after they remained silent for a few moments after Billy's departure.

"You didn't. He's actually happy for us."

Bianca looked at the closed door and small smile playing at Maggie's lips. "If that's him when he's happy I'd hate to see him when he's angry."

Bianca listened to Maggie's laughter and felt it as she rested her head back against Maggie's shoulder. Still amazed at how much comfort she could find from Maggie's arms and presence being so close. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He's just a little conflicted at the moment."

"Conflicted?" Bianca asked as she studied the small thread that lay against Maggie's jeans from the bottom of her shirt.

"Yes, he's happy that I'm happy but…"

"You're happy?" Bianca looked up, barely moving her head from its claimed spot and was thrilled at the brilliant smile that she found on her best friend's face.

Bianca was wrapped up securely in her arms and although their height difference was apparent Maggie was very content to let Bianca curl up along her side and admire the fact that Bianca was here in her arms.

"Very…" Maggie leaned forward and placed a kiss to Bianca's forehead, lingering for just an extra few moments before leaning back once again.

Bianca's eyes opened after they'd fluttered closed at the touch of Maggie's lips on her forehead. "I'm happy too…" Bianca whispered and could feel Maggie's smile grow even if she couldn't see it. "So…he's happy that you're happy but…" Bianca coaxed.

"He's a little upset that he's not the one making me happy."

It was something Billy did not push on her. He did not mention it. He'd been nothing but supportive of her decision to try and persuade Bianca into giving them a chance. He'd even helped her find all the flowers she'd needed for her romantic gesture. So although Billy hadn't told her how he felt, Maggie knew.

Maggie hoped Billy would find someone that could make him happy, but that someone couldn't be her. Not anymore. He knew it. Maggie knew it. Now Bianca knew it.

"AH…" Bianca nodded she could understand where Billy was coming from.

Bianca had been coming from that same place almost as long as she had known Maggie. For once though, Bianca wasn't in Billy's position. She was the one that held all of Maggie's attention and affection and as much as she could identify with Billy, he had lost his chance with Maggie. Bianca would be damned if she lost her chance with Maggie too.

"So, you plan to leave Pine Valley in December to go to California…" Maggie prompted.

Bianca watched as her fingers played with the string from Maggie's shirt, wrapping and untangling it from around her finger as she thought about Maggie's question. Bianca chuckled internally, if it was a question at all.

"That was the plan." Bianca felt Maggie nod as she processed the information.

"What do you think about San Francisco?" Maggie posed and smirked when Bianca looked up at her with a curious but happy inquisitive expression.

"Why…? What do you have in that beautiful head of yours?" Bianca asked while leaning her forehead up against Maggie's with a brightening smile.

Maggie leaned her head forward pushing it against Bianca's forehead while the younger woman pushed back.

"Well…you see…"

Maggie explained that there was a new Fusion opening in San Francisco and Maggie, like many other Americans, was under the impression that the City by the Bay was in fact very open minded.

The two women discussed 'hypothetical' travel plans, apartment hunting, job hunting—to which Maggie laughed and reminded Bianca that if Maggie so choose she would not need to work another day in her life. Which brought up the (still) hypothetical discussion about Bianca—although wealthy and aware that Maggie was extremely wealthy—would not be accepting handouts and that if Maggie choose never to work again, it was her decision, but Bianca would work. At this Maggie brushed a strand of Bianca's hair behind her ear and informed Bianca she had no plans to stop working.

Bianca had tried, for most of the afternoon, to inform Maggie about every detail that shinned a bad light on their being together and raising this child. Maggie either rolled her eyes at Bianca's attempts or just outright ignored each and every one of them deciding that silence and then a change of subject was all that Bianca's spouts of information deserved in reply.

Bianca brought up the ramifications if the media were to find out about their relationship and how the spot light would be directed on them while she was pregnant and it would increase the risk of them finding out about her pregnancy. Maggie offered up every single way she could come up with—in that moment—with ways such as paying off the media; disappearing from their view; continuing the fact that they were not together until after the baby was born.

Bianca tried to dissuade Maggie with the secrecy of the pregnancy and the consequences should anyone find out about it. Maggie sighed and told Bianca that if she was sure that she didn't want anyone to know about the baby being Michael's then Maggie could find several ways to make it impossible for anyone to prove it. Bianca had challenged her by asking how and Maggie had taken the challenge and won. She brought up the ability to easily fake adoption papers; paying off anyone that found out, faking a story about being inseminated, or saying the child was Maggie's if worse came to worse.

That brought up the fact that Maggie would be tied down with not only a girlfriend but an infant child. Maggie had laughed outright and taken Bianca's hands in her own and informed Bianca that even though they were skirting around the facts, that baby was Maggie's biological niece or nephew and unless Bianca refused, Maggie would be a part of the child's life no matter what. It was up to Bianca to decide if she was willing to have Maggie take up a larger responsibility then just Aunty Maggie.

It was after Maggie's heartfelt reassurances that she wanted to take up a larger role in the baby's life if Bianca was willing to allow her to do so, that Bianca brought up the fact that Maggie had never been with a woman before. It was this concern that seemed to fear Bianca the most.

Bianca feared that Maggie would decide after however long of a time that she no longer wanted to be with her.

This was when Maggie had only looked at Bianca, disbelieving, and chosen not to say a word until _after_ she had leaned forward and captured the tantalizing lips that were directly in front of her.

"Convinced?" Maggie asked smirking as she watched Bianca's eyes open and felt the whoosh of air from Bianca's sigh pass her lips.

"No, I think I need to be persuaded a bit mor—mhmm…"

Maggie stole away Bianca's attempt to humor—although she laughed even while taking her time to learn the feel of Bianca's lips against her own. It was slow and deliberate and everything Maggie wanted mixed in one.

"Your verdict?" Maggie felt her lips twitch as she held back on her urge to smile slyly at the younger woman, whose eyes had darkened and voice deepened.

"Maybe just a little more convincing…" Bianca whispered against Maggie's lips.

This time she took the liberty to touch Maggie's face gently as she eased herself forward while Maggie fell back onto the couch. It felt wonderful beyond words to have Maggie's lips against her own, to hear Maggie sigh wistfully at all that was to come for them.

When Maggie felt Bianca's hand slip beneath her shirt she gasped and met Bianca's questioning, pleading eyes.

"This is fine…" Maggie assured as she held Bianca's hand where it rest against her stomach. Maggie chuckled when the moment was disturbed by the grumbling of Bianca's stomach.  
"But the little one has spoken. When was the last time you ate?"

"I had brunch with Kendall before coming." Bianca assured both touched, comforted, and slightly disappointed that they would move no further in their obvious progression of exploration.

"Mhmm…time for you and the little one to eat." Maggie moved to sit up, Bianca moving to sit on the opposite end of the couch as Maggie stood from the couch.

Maggie saw the conflicted look in Bianca's eyes and kneeled down before the younger woman.

"I'm going to order us something to eat. Is there anything in particular you would like from room service?" Maggie asked as she brushed the wayward locks of Bianca's hair behind her ear.

Bianca shook her head at the come on that immediately filtered through her mind. _Are you on the menu?_ Bianca chuckled internally while she smiled at Maggie. "What about nachos with…"

"Extra hot sauce…whatever my lady desires…" Maggie smiled and grabbed Bianca's folded hands and placed a kiss to them both enjoying the slight coloring to Bianca's cheeks. Maggie noticed where Bianca's eyes had fallen and feeling her own blush rise across her skin she stood. "I'll put the order in at BJ's and see if they're delivering."

Bianca watched Maggie walk to the other side of the room where the phone sat atop a small round table in the corner. With the order placed and then instructions left at the front desk to let the delivery person from BJ's up, Maggie returned to Bianca.

"So…I think I'm all talked out for the evening. Would you perhaps like to watch a movie? There's an entertainment room with a large flat screen tv or…"

Bianca took a hold of Maggie's hand, halting the older girl's nervous ramblings. "I'd like that."

"Great…" Maggie stood and led Bianca into the entertainment room. After picking a movie the two situated themselves on the couch in a similar position they had taken while in the living room. Except this time Maggie was the one curled up to Bianca's side.

By the time dinner was delivered rolled around the two women had come to the conclusion that there was nowhere else to go from where they were now but forward, together. It was a decision that both were thrilled to come to. In a bizarre—happily accepted—twist of fate this did, after all, turn out to be their first date.

They both decided that love truly was a strange business indeed.  
******  
****End Part Three**

End Installment Three

******Installment Three:**

Strange Businesses

Part 3

-**Bennett Penthouse Suite**-


	7. Installment 4: The Murder Trial

**Authors's Note: **And finally we make it up to the Murder Trial. :-D Hope you'll enjoy it.

**

* * *

Installment Four:**

**The Murder Trial**

**Part 1 of 11**

-**October 4, 2003**-  
-**Hayward Cabin**-

David wondered what he could say, what he should say.

Anna stood before him informing him that after everything they had been threw and that they were still involved in, that she was leaving—very soon. It apparently was too much for her to be the lead on Michael's case as more evidence arose each day pointing to someone she did not wish to put behind bars.

Anna had come to him seeking comfort and guidance and all he could offer her was his arms and kind words of encouragement. It was apparently what she needed because her original plan—to leave by the end of next week—was now delayed until the middle of next month.

"I'm always here, Anna." David informed as Anna smiled at him from where she stood before her car.

"Yes, and I'm grateful for that, David. Thank you." Anna got in her car and drove away.

David wondered just who Anna was afraid had committed the murder that she feared she would go against all of her ideals and refuse to arrest them.

-**Pine Valley Inn**-

Maggie groaned as someone pushed at her shoulder rudely awakening her from a wonderful dream. There was shining crystal clear water and Bianca stepping out from the gleaming depths the sun reflecting a brilliant light off of the water droplets that littered Bianca's drying skin and in Maggie's arms sat a beautiful little girl clapping and eagerly waiting for her mother to reach them up on shore.

"Maggie…" The previously fitful sleeping young woman groaned as her name was continually repeated. "Maggie…"

Billy rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

Maggie had always been hard to wake up.

Smirking at an idea that crept into his mind Billy leaned over Maggie's prone figure his face hovering over Maggie's ear. "Bianca's on the phone…"

Billy shot back with a muffled yelp as Maggie's forehead connected with the tip of his nose as she shot up in bed. "Jesus…" Billy's muffled curses continued as he stomped towards the corner of Maggie's room and held his throbbing nose.

"Wh—Billy?" Maggie looked over at Billy and saw him cupping around his nose with one hand and held the phone with the other.

"Here…" Billy threw the cordless phone at Maggie and left the room waving off Maggie's apologizes as he left the room to get ice.

Maggie watched concerned as Billy left her room but brought the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Maggie…?"

Maggie smiled brightly at the voice on the other end. "James Martin…where in the world have you been?" Maggie laughed brightly as she imagined Jamie smiling as he chuckled.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. It's really important. I was hoping you were free today, maybe we could catch up?" Jamie tried and then realized Maggie was a very busy woman these days and might not have the time to catch up on such short notice. "I know that its short notice and you're probably busy but…"

"Nonsense. I have time. Lunch at BJ's?" Maggie asked as she looked over at her alarm clock and noticed it was only seven AM. "Maybe breakfast if you're interested?"

"Are you buying?" Jamie joked and imagined Maggie's eye roll.

"Sure, why not. Not like I'm broke these days."

"Yeah, I may have heard something about some money you came into recently." Jamie smirked.

"Ah, shut up you smart ass…" Maggie scolded even as she smiled and listened to Jamie laugh. "…so what will it be? Breakfast or lunch?"

"Which is easier for you?"

"Well either is fine it really depends on how eager you are to catch up."

Jamie thought about it for a second, "Very…I've got some news."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, it doesn't top the news you're going to have to spill about but it's still some pretty exciting stuff." Then Jamie thought about it. "Well, maybe exciting stuff for me."

"Then it's exciting for me as well. So breakfast it is. I'll meet you there at 8:30…?"

"Great!"

"Do you need a ride?" Maggie moved towards the bathroom a spring in her step at getting to see her friend after such a long while.

"Nah, I can make my way there. I'll see you there at 8:30." Jamie sighed, "I've missed you Mags."

"I've missed you too Martin. I'll see you soon."

"Alright…bye."

Hitting the end button on the phone Maggie looked in the mirror and realized for the first time in a long time there was a glow about her that had been missing for far too long. With a bright smile Maggie moved towards the shower to get ready to meet up with Jamie, sparing a moment to think about what he was so eager to tell her. Maybe it was about a girl…Maggie snickered, yeah right.

-**Kitchen**-

Billy looked up from the newspaper and watched Maggie make her way to the coffee pot only to stop when she noticed the mug he had poured for her only a few moments before. The smile that overtook her face warmed Billy and allowed him to turn back to the paper without worry.

"Anything interesting this morning?" Maggie sat at the table next to Billy who sat at the head of the long rectangular marble table.

"By interesting you mean you, no. Though Fusion is making headlines with the Face of Fusion search." Billy added as he continued to scan the stock pages. "By the way, Cambias stock, which as you already know, took a minor hit when you took over, has recovered and risen by five points."

Maggie let her coffee cup hide her smile, "Is that so?"

"It would seem so." Billy bent the paper in half and looked at Maggie with a smile. "How are you?"

Billy watched as the glow that had been about Maggie since the afternoon Ms. Bianca Montgomery had stopped by returned tenfold. It warmed him to know that Maggie was happy, truly happy, and was slowly getting exactly what she wanted.

"That good huh?"

"Better…" Maggie offered and couldn't help the short giddy laugh that escaped her. She was just so overjoyed!

Billy smiled in return and took a hold of Maggie's hand and squeezed it gently, "I'm glad."

Maggie knew he was being sincere and squeezed his hand in return. "So…" Maggie sipped at her coffee as Billy looked between her and the paper. "You going to tell me who she is?"

The surprise was evident in Billy's eyes and the way he couldn't seem to look at her anymore.

"No."

"Oh come on…" Maggie stood from her chair and moved to stand behind Billy's chair, massaging his shoulders for a moment before putting her head on his shoulder. "…I tell you everything."

Billy laughed outright, "You do not. You're hiding something from me."

Maggie froze for a moment before she shook the tension from her and continued to interrogate her roommate. "You're really not going to tell me?"

"How about this…" Billy turned in his seat so she could face Maggie. "You tell me what you're hiding and I'll tell you about my mystery woman." Billy smirked, thinking he had finally come up with a way for Maggie to tell him what it was she was hiding.

Yet, he hadn't.

Maggie stepped away from his chair and shrugged her shoulders as if nonchalantly. "I don't have anything to tell you."

"Bullshit…" Billy pushed and got up to follow her.

Maggie rolled her eyes; of course Billy would know she was hiding something. She wondered if he knew she was hiding more than one something from him. He probably did.

"The DA…"

"Meaning Jackson Montgomery…" Billy offered as Maggie seemed stuck. _Though rumor has it he won't be around for much longer._ Billy thought as he looked to Maggie.

"He's filing charges against me." Maggie informed.

It wasn't public news yet but it was why her day was cleared of any meetings or interviews. Stacy had gotten word from a source in the office that Anna and Derrick would be by sometime in the next few days to arrest her.

John was already working on a defense, a strategy, he was also begging her to tell him the truth, but she couldn't. Not yet.

"No…that's…" Billy shook his head and looked at Maggie and then around the room. "They don't have enough evidence."

"They do." Maggie informed with a sad shake of her head. "They have enough evidence. I'm going to be on trial for my brother's murder."

Billy ran his hand through his hair and tugged at a few strands as his mind raced with what he would need to do to help his friend beat these charges. "You didn't kill him though…" Billy insisted and Maggie wondered if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"I…" Maggie shook her head and rolled her neck around and turned to the counter and grabbed the edge as she took a deep breath.

"Maggie…you didn't kill him." The unasked, Did you? Was clearly intoned within his voice.

"I might as well have." She informed as two tears slipped and her body jerked with the imagined sound of a gunshot.

"Maggie…" Billy's voice sounded far away. "Maggie…!"

"_Maggie!"_

"_Well if it isn't little Ms. Mary Margaret Stone." Maggie stood rooted to her spot afraid to move or make a sound. Her eyes looked all around the room as her heart raced and nearly jumped into her throat at the sight before her. The night air blew against her back as the warm air of the apartment warmed her front. _

_With the doorknob tightly in her hands Maggie waited, she could do nothing else. Not yet. _

"_Come here to avenge your girlfriend?" Michael's superior grin and sick evil laughter pulled at Maggie's anger as her left hand slowly slipped into the back of her denim jeans where the gun she had only just purchased the day before sat against her skin. _

"_Well…?" Michael tugged at the captive in his arms and Maggie felt her body jerk forward in reaction. _

"_Calm down…" Maggie moved her hand away from the six chambered weapon and lifted both hands into the air as she stepped to the side of the door. _

"_Why should I be calm? I just found out wonderful news…" Maggie felt her stomach revolt at the smile on Michael's face. "I'm going to be a father." _

"Maggie!" Billy shook at Maggie's shoulders but she remained still her body as stiff as a board as tears silently streamed from her closed eyes.

"_Step away…" Maggie pulled her gun out and pointed it, with deathly still hands, at Michael's heart. _

"_Woo…come now Little Stone…you don't want to…" _

"_NOW!" Maggie yelled as she pulled back the safety and watched with satisfaction as Michael stepped away from his prisoner and moved towards the fireplace. _

"_Wait…" Michael tried to coax, sweat forming on his brow as he looked down the barrel of Maggie's gun. _

"_Why should I? Hmm…you sick bastard. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now." Maggie taunted as she moved slowly to the other side of the room towards the frozen woman standing behind the couch watching as Michael moved back towards the kitchen. With each step she took forward she moved towards his previous position. _

"_25 years to life." Michael explained with what he hoped was a convincing smile. _

"_Ha!" Maggie bellowed as she shook her head and laughed at the announcement. "I don't think so. See…you may have quickly forgotten but I walked in on you attacking another woman after just getting off for raping another. I don't think the jury is going to believe you over me. Not anymore, not when it comes out that Bianca is pregnant with your child. It proves you raped her." _

"_It proves nothing but that the bitch is lucky to have slept with me…but don't worry. She won't have to worry about the baby. I'll be taking care of him. After all, who in their right mind would let a lesbian whore keep an infant?" _

_Maggie wondered why he still deemed it necessary to push her buttons and his luck. She was holding a gun on him and he still felt it safe to insult her best friend. _

_Maggie didn't mean for it to happen. She hadn't meant for her finger to squeeze the trigger. She had just been so mad and her body had tensed as his taunting and insults continued, as his voice scratched against her already fragile control._

_The bullet flew from her gun right to the man that froze at the sound of the gun firing as it was aimed right at him. _

"_Maggie…!" _

"…snap out of it! Maggie!"

Maggie gasped as she threw herself into Billy's arms and nearly knocked the two of them off their feet.

"Oh god…" Maggie cried against Billy's shoulder her body jerking as she continued to relive the moment she pulled the trigger and shot Michael Cambias. Shot her brother.

Billy could only hold the crying woman in his arms and whisper to her that she was alright, that she was safe with him, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He knew, even as Maggie's whimpers continued, that these words coming from him weren't as powerfully reassuring as they would be coming from Bianca.

-**BJ's**-

Jamie sat impatiently waiting at the usual table he and Maggie occupied on Saturday mornings with Reggie and Bianca. As Jamie chewed on some ice he thought about how much he missed that small tradition. The group, varying in size depending on who was and wasn't talking to whom at the time would meet here every second Saturday of the month to have breakfast together.

He wondered if he could talk to Maggie about starting them again. If, and that was a big if, she had the time now.

Jamie didn't imagine Maggie would have much time now that she was the CEO of Cambias Industries. Jamie was interested in hearing what Maggie was willing to tell him. He hoped she would open up to him because he imagined she hadn't many people to talk to about it. At least that was how the press told it. Bianca and Kendall weren't talking to Maggie, seemingly taking up the offensive against the heiress.

Jamie recalled the interview Maggie had given _Tempo_ and his mother, Brooke English. After reading it he knew some of the story. He also knew that there was a lot more that Maggie hadn't broached even with his mom. After all, he knew that giving his mom the interview was only a favor to him, and a large plus for his mother and _Tempo_.

Jamie glanced at the clock above the front counter of the small restaurant and sighed, wondering what was taking Maggie so long. He was anxious to talk to his best friend about what happened the night before and to help Maggie through anything she needed help with.

Jamie glanced at the door when he heard the bell ring, signaling someone had entered and smiled when he saw Maggie. Twenty minutes late, he couldn't really say anything as he was usually the one late.

Maggie looked around the morning crowd of BJ's and sighed with relief when she spotted Jamie at their table in the corner. She rushed over to the table, glancing at her watch and cringing as she realized how late she was.

"Oh, Jamie I'm so sorry…" Maggie apologized profusely as Jamie stood to greet her.

"Hey, no big deal. Usually I'm the one that's late." Jamie smiled as he hugged his friend and they took their seats. "It's been a while…"

Maggie nodded at the comment and the truth of it. "Yes, it has been."

When a waitress came over to the table Maggie smiled and asked for a Mimosa. Jamie watched Maggie settle more comfortably into her chair and compose herself before turning to him.

"How long have you been drinking before eleven?" Jamie questioned as he took a sip from his own glass of water.

Maggie opened her mouth to reply but her drink was delivered and she offered a smile before turning back to Jamie. Maggie took a sip from her drink while smirking at Jamie. He was just trying to look after her. So were Billy and David. They didn't want her to fall into the same hole that her mother had with using alcohol to escape her problems. She wouldn't.

In the last week she had only had this Mimosa and the shots she had downed, and then somewhat regretted the next morning, when Billy arrived in town. She hadn't even partaken in having the champagne that Stacy had passed around during the corporate meeting and celebration on Thursday.

"Since about three minutes ago." Maggie informed with a smirk. "If it's going to make you uncomfortable…" Maggie turned to find their waitress and order another drink but Jamie reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I just…" Jamie bowed his head in embarrassment.

"You were worried about me." Maggie smiled as Jamie nodded his head. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. I appreciate it. I do…" Maggie soothed as she held Jamie's eyes. "So…" Maggie leaned back in her chair. "What's the good news you're buzzing to tell me, hmm?" Maggie sipped at her drink slowly as she watched a smile blossom forth across Jamie's face.

"I…um…" Jamie began to play with the napkin in front of him. "I met someone last night."

"Did you?" Maggie smiled as she leaned forward with interest. "Who is she?"

"I…her name is Babe and I um…" Jamie blushed and Maggie couldn't hide her smirk.

"No…" Maggie teased and watched Jamie turn a little redder. "Well…" Maggie cleared her throat and took a hold of Jamie's fiddling hand. "You'll have to introduce me to her sometime."

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up at Maggie. "That's the problem."

"Oh?"

"I think she's in trouble."

Maggie sighed internally; leave it to James Martin to find the girl in Pine Valley that needed a knight in shining armor. Where had he been when she came to Pine Valley? Oh right, in his junior year of high school. "What kind of trouble?"

"Well, she told me that what happened shouldn't have happened."

Maggie cringed, that certainly wasn't a nice way to end your first time with anyone, let alone your first time having sex period. "Why would she say that?"

"She's with someone else. So…"

"She cheated on them with you. Well, that's not exactly bring her home to mom type." Maggie informed before taking a moment to order her breakfast and wait for Jamie to finish ordering his before she turned on him with questions. "Did she say anything else?"

"Not really. I just got the feeling that if her boyfriend found out that he wouldn't take it well."

Maggie snorted around her glass. "Having your significant other cheat on you usually isn't taken well."

Jamie sighed as he looked down, Maggie was right, it wasn't. He just couldn't get this woman out of his head. She was…Jamie sighed.

"Wow…" Maggie listened and took note of Jamie's love sick expression and sigh with a smile and a question. _Do I look like that when thinking of Bianca?_

"What?" Jamie questioned, snapping out of his thoughts.

Maggie shook her head good naturedly. "Nothing, it's just." Maggie's eyebrows rose and fell as she shrugged. "You seem smitten." Was what she finally decided on.

"Oh…" Jamie smiled brightly and sighed again while obviously seeing something besides the back wall of BJ's as he looked directly over Maggie's shoulder.

"Right…" Maggie thanked the waitress as she placed a cup of coffee in front of her and took the remnants of her Mimosa with her, which was half full. "Earth to James…"

"I'm sorry…" Jamie turned to Maggie and smirked at his friend and noticed that the waitress was carrying away the remainder of her Mimosa, half of it still in the glass. Satisfied that his friend wasn't falling into drinking her problems away, Jamie focused on Maggie.

"So…tell me. How are you? And don't give the one or two word answers. I want details and I want to know how you're _really_ doing."

"I'm doing better. Much better actually." Maggie admitted. Having her morning cry in Billy's arms and then a pleasant phone call with Bianca about meeting up for an early dinner later this evening, Maggie was doing much better. "My life, although overturned, is slowly starting to revert back on its axis."

"Well, that's good." Jamie was surprised. Very surprised and by Maggie's indulgent smile his surprise was obvious.

"I've been having some difficulties as I'm sure you've read about and others you haven't. And I'm sorry about that."

"About what?" Jamie raised a brow in question

"About having to hear about me through the news. It's just been so hectic lately and I'm sorry that…"

Jamie raised his hand stopping Maggie's profession into her apology. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Do you?" Maggie asked gently.

"I do. I don't know all the details but I do get the gist of how much your world changed on you in such a short time. I wasn't there for you then, but I'm here now and I am the understanding type of guy." Jamie smiled one of his patented Martin smiles that held more charm than was legal, Maggie was sure.

"Yes, you are." Maggie chuckled.

"So…spill it." Jamie instructed as they both accepted their plates.

"Well, I got a call on the 10th of last month that my mother had died in a car crash…." And so Maggie recounted her personal week in hell and heaven. She told him with smiles and a few tears how she had gotten to know her father and learned to respect and admire him as well as love him only to lose him. How the world had taken the news of her coming out as the Cambias heir and her struggles with Bianca.

"So the two of you are okay now?" Jamie questioned while shoveling a mouthful of French toast into his mouth.

"Yes, you pig! We're more than okay now."

Jamie snorted at the wistful sigh and dreamy expression that overcame Maggie's countenance. It was a look he was familiar with when his friend thought of Ms. Montgomery, but somehow it was different now and he wondered why.

"Talk about being smitten…" Jamie mumbled.

"What was that?" Maggie shook herself out of her revere.

"Nothing…" Jamie said around his food. "Nothing at all…"

"Well if it isn't my little brother…"

Maggie's head shot up at the voice and she smiled as she saw JR Chandler standing to the side of their table with a bright smile as he looked at Jamie.

"JR…!" Jamie jumped up from his seat and the two step brothers embraced tightly for a long moment. "Man, when did you get back?" Jamie asked after he slapped his brother's back for the last time but kept a hold of JR as he looked at him.

"Last night. I stopped by the old house but Tad said you were out to breakfast so I came here looking for you. Thought I'd join you."

Maggie watched Jamie beam at his brother and saw an identical smile on JR's lips. It was a wonderful moment, seeing the two brothers come back together after such a long while.

"Hey, sure…" Jamie led JR back to the table and Maggie saw JR's smile fade as his eyes landed on her.

Somehow Maggie knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Maggie…"

Maggie cringed internally at the tone but felt her genuine smile melt away as a fake one took its place. "JR…" Maggie stood from her seat and offered her hand to the young man although she wanted to hug him.

"What…?" Jamie looked between the two friends and saw the tension between them. He noticed how uptight Maggie had just become and how JR's eyes hardened as they held Maggie's eyes. "JR, bro, chill a little. It's Maggie…" Jamie tried to assuage the tension that had formed between the two of them as they shook hands.

"I've been keeping up on the news." JR informed, his eyes holding Maggie's as they stared at each other their hands still clasped together. "I talked to my father last night."

"Then you'll know that I offered him a very generous offer. One that he took even while I'm sure he's plotting to take back Chandler Enterprises." Maggie informed as she let her hand drop away from JR's grip.

"He…tells a different story." JR tilted his head as he watched Maggie roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure he is. He's probably playing the woe-was me card. Like I stole something from him instead of recognizing I gave back to him what he had no chance of getting back without my generosity. He's refused to accept that I've basically given him back his company. He just has to wait five years before he can once again have the controlling stock."

"Yeah, everyone was thrown back by her offer. It cost Cambias a pretty penny." Jamie informed as he took his seat and hoped the two remaining parties would follow his lead.

Maggie had only just explained to him, in great detail, the 'package' she had offered Erica, the Fusion Four, and Adam. He had been surprised by her liveliness over it until he realized she had come up with it on her own. He wanted to question her desire to be a doctor, make a joke over how she could now rule the business world especially with the passion she clearly showed for it, but refrained. Something told him it wouldn't go over well. Not right now anyway.

JR shook his head, the way his father had played off the meeting with Maggie, Maggie had been reveling in her good fortune to steal away Chandler and offer him pennies for it. Though looking into Maggie's eyes and watching as she seemed to sag in defeat he knew his father was playing the same card Maggie suspected he was.

"Perhaps I could take a look at the proposal?" JR inquired, hopefully.

"JR, if you're father gives you permission to see it then you are more than welcome to."

"My father has offered me a job. I've taken it." JR informed as he sat in the empty seat at the table.

"I'm glad to hear it. Does that mean you'll be staying?" Maggie inquired, her genuine smile returning as she sipped at her cup of coffee.

"Yes, I plan to stay, I have some great news." JR's brilliant smile was once again in place as he looked between two of his best friends.

"Oh…please do tell. We've just been sharing good—and bad news." Jamie informed as he looked at his brother with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"It's a secret." JR whispered as he leaned forward, drawing his two breakfast companions closer in to hear him.

"Well, don't leave us hanging." Jamie informed waiting for JR to share the news that was apparently a secret.

"I met a woman."

Maggie snorted as she chuckled lightly and then quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, it just seems that we've all met the right woman in the last few weeks."

JR raised his eyes in question as he looked at Maggie more so than his brother. "You?" He questioned and watched a blush overtake Maggie's features.

"Isn't Bianca going to be jealous." JR chuckled. "Who is she?" He stole Jamie's glass of water and took a long drink from it.

Jamie and Maggie looked at each other before turning to JR together and saying, "Bianca."

JR spit his water out across the table as he laughed and coughed. "Well I should have seen that coming."

"Yeah, you should have." Jamie informed as he slapped at his brother's back.

Maggie chuckled, "So, about this woman you met." She inquired.

"Well, we fell in love. I met her in San Diego on a dock…it was…" JR shook his head at the memory. "She was just so beautiful sitting on the edge of the dock looking out at the water. It turned out that she was as lost as I was and we kind of just found our way to each other and a new path together."

"How romantic…" Jamie kindly mocked.

"Shut up…" JR shoved at Jamie's shoulder and smiled at his brother even as he laughed at the jibe.

"So, did she come home with you?" Maggie asked watching as the two brothers pushed each other gently for a few moments before they turned back to her.

"Yes, you see…"

"Oh there you are."

Maggie looked up a second after the two men at the table to see a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair, a southern drawl, and sparkling eyes making her way over to them. Both brothers stood from the table with matching smiles.

Maggie looked between all three parties and how the smile on the young woman's face faltered the moment she saw Jamie and JR stand together. Maggie felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be good.

"Honey…" JR moved forward to wrap an arm around the woman's waist and turn back to Maggie and Jamie.

Jamie's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

Maggie moved to stand next to her friend seeing how his face began to pale.

"I'd like you to meet my brother James Martin and one of our best friends, Maggie Ston…" JR stopped laughing for a moment. "Well I guess its Bennett now. Maggie Bennett. Jamie, Maggie, this is my wife. Babe Carrey-Chandler."

Babe…

Maggie's eyes widened as she looked at the smiling young woman who was now looking like a dear caught in headlights. Maggie turned to Jamie's similar shocked and somewhat sickened face.

JR didn't notice. He was too busy looking at his blushing bride.

_Jesus…this is like some horrid soap opera. _Maggie thought she should be laughing but somehow no matter how funny this all seemed from the outside, it wasn't while standing between the newlyweds and the man the blushing bride had an affair with.

Maggie looked at between the three of them again and shook her head as she stepped forward and offered Babe her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, pleasure." Babe chocked out as she looked quickly between Maggie and Jamie.

Babe looked from Maggie's knowing gaze and Jamie's greening pallor and felt her heart stop. He'd told her. She knew.

Jamie, the sweet boy she'd met the night before, the one that had been so sweet to her, so gentle and caring, was her husband's brother.

_Sweet Jesus…what am I going to do? _

What indeed.

**End Part One**


	8. Installment 4: Part Two

**Installment Four: **

**The Murder Trial**

**Part 2**

-**October 4, 2003**-  
-**Willow Lake**-

Maggie realized that she is content that the conversation has ended for the moment and she can look back up at the beauty of the stars. For a reason she knows well she found her eyes drifting back to Bianca. She seems just as content to look up at the stars, at least for a little while.

Maggie knows within moments conversation will start up again and the stars will be forgotten because her focus will have shifted so completely from one beauty to another. Sometimes she wonders if words could even described the beauty she sees when her eyes find Bianca. She soon realizes, as her eyes moved from the slop of her neck up to her eyes, that she's not looking at her.

Maggie froze. Her heart skipped a beat.

She smiles softly and turns her attention back towards the stars, gripping the edges of the blanket tightly between her fingers. She calmed her accelerating heart with the stillness of the darkness and the small points hundreds of thousands of miles away from where she is now seated on the small inhabitable planet on a blanket with the woman of her dreams.

Maggie can't help but think in terms of the universe as she looks up into the night sky. It makes her realize two things. One, that although she plays an insignificant role in the larger universe—her universe, the one she lived in each day—holds as much significance as the Sun does to the Milky Way Galaxy that she inhabits. A small, insignificant role.

The second thing is that there are just as many measurements of significance as there are of beauty and being seated beside Bianca Montgomery she knows that she is somehow very insignificant. If only because she is allowed to be within the same orbit as the wonderful woman beside her.

Somehow feeling special Maggie snuggled in further against Bianca's side as she pulled the blanket up around them. They had dinner at SOS and had enjoyed dancing with each other before they had decided they didn't want the night to end.

Maggie informed Bianca that she had a blanket in the trunk if she was interested in some stargazing.

So, with the blanket set up for them along the beach area before Willow Lake the two had settled in for a continued evening.

Maggie had even been able to find a thermos of hot chocolate for the both of them. Apparently it had just been there, forgotten about from a previous evening. At least that was the idea Maggie had tried to implant in Bianca's mind. It didn't matter that the hot chocolate was fresh and still very warm or that Maggie even had a body pillow stored in her trunk with a basket of goodies as well.

Still, Bianca didn't complain and had no intentions of doing so in the future.

Maggie's expedition into romantic territory was more than welcome. So she'd let the woman believe she had gotten one over on her. Bianca just remembered to keep in mind that turnabout was fair play.

"Bianca, you don't understand how green he got." Maggie shook her head as she remembered how green around the gills Jamie had become as he realized whom it was that he had slept with.

"I just can't believe that he slept with JR's wife." Bianca shook her head as she watched the twinkling of the night sky above her with a warm smile. "How twilight zone is that?" Bianca questioned as she tightened her hold on Maggie as the older woman snuggled up against her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a soap opera." Maggie informed but nodded her head at Bianca's suggestion. "Though twilight zone can fit, I guess."

"Mm…glad you agree." Bianca whispered into the crown of Maggie's hair, taking a deep breath and enjoying the smell of Maggie's perfume, shampoo and the natural smell of the fall air.

Bianca's eyes shot open as she felt and heard Maggie's laughter. "What…?" Bianca questioned as she looked in the direction she thought Maggie was looking.

No one was there. It was just the two of them wrapped up in one blanket while lying atop another with their heads resting on a body pillow. Their individual thermos of hot chocolate and their basket of goodies rested to their left in the cool sand.

"What's so funny?" Bianca asked again chuckling at the mere sound of Maggie's near hysterical laughter.

"That poor woman…"

"Maggie, I don't…"

"If Adam thought he hated me wait until he finds out about her." Maggie explained as she continued to chuckle. "That girl has no idea what she just put herself into."

"No, but she put herself in the position and now she'll have to deal with it." Bianca did not condone cheating.

"Yes, my dear, she will." Maggie smiled as she turned her head to rest her cheek fully against Bianca's shoulder. "So…enough about Mrs. Babe Carry Chandler. How are you?"

"Back on how I am, huh?" Bianca smirked as she looked down and met Maggie's eyes. "I thought we covered how very well and happy I am during dinner."

Maggie bowed her head, or inclined it just a bit, in agreement. "True."

"So, why don't we focus on what you wouldn't let me ask you about before?" Bianca tried. She knew Maggie was trying to tell her something, had tried twice, only to fail and cover it up with something else before directing the conversation back towards how Bianca was doing. How living with Kendall was treating her. If Kendall really was the wicked witch of the west and just put on cream colored make up to hide the green skin.

"Oh, and that was?" Maggie asked as she moved her hand to rest on Bianca's stomach underneath the blanket.

Bianca felt her breath hitch as Maggie began to trace lazy figures against her stomach. "I…you mentioned…uh…" Bianca closed her eyes and stopped trying to focus on her words as Maggie slid her hand underneath her shirt and began tracing against her warm skin with the tips of her fingers.

"Yes?" Maggie coaxed with a smile in her voice and on her lips as she looked down at the blanket that rose and fell around the areas she slid her fingers across. Maggie wished the blanket was not between the sight of her fingertips on Bianca's skin.

"You're wicked…" Bianca whispered as her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them open.

"Mmm…perhaps I'm just bewitched."

"Bewitched, is that some kind of crack about…"

"About your beauty both inside and out? Yes. You see, you easily captivate and enthrall and ensnare people in your web. I was helpless against such attributes." Was Maggie's heartfelt reply.

"Helpless?" Bianca chuckled as she looked down at Maggie's smiling lips.

"Well, in some ways." Maggie conceded as she met Bianca's eyes and leaned forward just a bit till their lips were a hairs breath away from each other. "Others…" Maggie husked as she brushed her lips gently against Bianca's. "Not so much."

-**Kendall's Condo**-

Bianca leaned heavily against the door her heart racing against her chest.

"Well it's about time." Kendall stood from the armchair and looked at her sister before rolling her eyes. "The two of you have been standing outside necking for the last twenty minutes."

Bianca couldn't help the chuckle that escaped even as she rolled her eyes at Kendall's faux annoyance. "Necking, Kendall…really?"

"Well, your bright and lovely new hickey certainly speaks for itself." Kendall pointed at Bianca's neck before turning towards the hallway. "Goodnight." Kendall called over her shoulder as she heard Bianca gasp and rush towards the mirror.

"Shit…" Bianca whispered as she touched the deep red area at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

If Bianca had a hickey then Maggie certainly had many. With a smile at the thought Bianca headed towards her bedroom, her second date with Maggie Bennett proving to be one for the books.

Now it was her turn to show the heiress that she wasn't the only one that could woo someone.

-**September 5, 2003**-  
-**Bennett-Allan Penthouse Suite**-  
-**Next Morning**-

Billy snorted out a mouthful of coffee as he watched his roommate strut into the kitchen wearing one of her new power suits and hair done up in a very professional tight bun. It wasn't the outfit or the 'don't fuck with me' strut in some kind of designer pumps—he was sure—it was the globs of makeup surrounding Maggie's neck.

"Well, judging by the amount of makeup surrounding your neck I'll go out on a limb and say that the young Ms. Montgomery was very receptive to your…seduction." Billy commented with a smirk as he wiped up the coffee he'd gotten everywhere.

Maggie pursed her lips and graced Billy with a mocking stare before grabbing up her coffee cup.

"You're at least wearing one of your companies' products aren't you?" Billy asked and heard Maggie grumbling behind him. Something that sounded close to "of course I am, you ass" but he couldn't be too sure.

"What time did you get in anyway?" Billy questioned as Maggie stood behind him fixing her morning coffee while he focused on the newspaper in front of him.

"Late."

"One word answers. Well at least that's better than grumbling." Billy informed as he hid his smile behind his coffee cup while Maggie took up her seat next to him. "So, really how was it?"

"It was wonderful…"

The dreamy sigh should have been his first clue of how sweet Maggie's recount of the evening was going to be, but Billy had his doubts.

He shouldn't have.

Maggie recounted how wonderful 'wonderful' really was. By the time she had finished Billy was afraid the pure sugary sweetness that Maggie was slowly feeding into him would cause some serious damage to vital organs.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." Billy looked at his watch and stood from his chair folding the paper and letting it rest under his arm as he turned off the coffee pot and poured them each another cup in their thermoses. "Ready to have your first videoed meeting with the current CEO's of your offshore branches?" Billy asked smiling as he watched Maggie freeze as she looked at him.

"Am I?" Maggie looked down at her outfit as she smoothed away imaginary lines after holding Billy's eyes for only a moment. Her nerves were showing and her hand immediately moved to her neck where she had tried her best to smooth out the cover-up around the hickeys she'd received only a few hours previous.

Two things came to mind as she let her hand remain above the drying make up. One was how she needed to talk to Bianca about foregoing leaving visible marks the day before a board meeting with the people she needed to impress the most. The second was how Fusion and Enchantment alike had to make better cover up as she'd tried both and neither was doing a good enough job.

"Here…" Billy's smile was as bright as Maggie remembered seeing it.

His eyes twinkled with unheard laughter as he pulled her hair down from the bun and fixed it so it rested in front of her shoulders and it curled perfectly about her neck.

"There…now you can't even see it and you still look breathtaking."

Maggie smiled up at Billy and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, careful not to ruin the rest of her makeup and took a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"You are ready." Billy placed his hand lightly against Maggie's back before stepping away from the nervous woman. "You were born for this."

Maggie chuckled, "No. I was born to be a doctor. This…this just kind of snuck up on me."

"Well, doctor or not, you have a talent for this that if you water will grow to heights unseen before."

"Charmer," Maggie teased although she felt her nerves begin to settle.

"I was going for poet or philosopher but Charmer will have to do." Maggie slapped at his shoulder as she moved towards the countertop. "Besides, I learned from the best."

Maggie rolled her eyes and pushed past her roommate to grab her own coffee.

As they entered the elevator Maggie couldn't help but chuckle. "Frankie was the best, wasn't she?"

Billy smiled as he looked down and met Maggie's eyes. "Yes, she was, but she's got nothing on you."

Maggie bumped her shoulder against Billy's arm as the elevator doors closed behind the sound of their mixed laughter.

-**Fusion Offices**-

"Is there a reason I'm here with you?" Bianca questioned as she stood in the elevator with her sister as it headed towards the Fusion Offices.

Bianca would have much rather been asleep. She had a long night after all and her dreams these days were nothing but welcome with visions and images of a future Bianca was striving to achieve.

Kendall looked at Bianca before back at the dial that showed they were three floors away from her first day back being a part of the Fusion workforce and not the owner. It wasn't exactly smooth sailing and Kendall could feel the approaching storm just around the bend. Once the doors opened Kendall would need something to anchor her, or rather someone to anchor her, lest she'd be swept up with the wind and into the unyielding current.

After Maggie had basically given Fusion back to Kendall, Greenlee, Simone, and Mia, Kendall's relationship with the three had eased somewhat. That slight ease was not enough and Kendall knew it.

Hopefully, with Bianca with her through today, she'd be able to handle whatever they threw at her. Kendall wasn't putting Bianca in the firing zone, not in the least. Greenlee, Simone and Mia were all very friendly with Bianca. Kendall just needed a friendly face for herself for an hour, maybe two, and then Bianca could leave, if she so choose.

"Moral support." Kendall supplied as she watched the doors open and before them a sight of a controlled frenzy.

"Ah…I thought I was here to fetch coffee…" Bianca rolled her eyes and slapped her sister's forearm when she saw Kendall actually considering the idea. "Don't even think about it."

"Aww, I bet if I was Maggie you'd get me coffee." Kendall teased and watched as Bianca's cheeks enflamed while she looked away. "Yep, so you'll only get coffee for Maggie. I see how it is. I give you a place to live and you won't even get me coffee."

"Kendall, you have coffee in your hands." Bianca pointed out as the two sisters moved into the main room of Fusion's main office.

"Yes, that is true." Kendall looked down at the lattes and mochas on the tray she held tightly in her grasp. "But this is not only coffee."

"Oh?" Bianca questioned as they made it to Kendall's desk without so much as a bump on the shoulder by the many passer byers.

"It's a peace offering." Kendall nodded her head as if the statement and conversation was at a close.

Bianca could only laugh as she shrugged her shoulders and stood to the side of Kendall's chair leaning back against her desk. Kendall went to work immediately, pulling up a spreadsheet on one of Fusion's new lines that were going to hit stands by December. After watching Kendall for a few moments Bianca looked out around the office before her and smiled.

The decor was simple and efficient and everyone seemed to be very hard at work. The space was open and Bianca wondered if that was for security or just saved them money to keep the space open instead of installing or building walls or dividers.

Bianca crossed her arms over her chest and watched from her vantage point as slowly people around them began to realize that she and Kendall were not figments of their imagination. Bianca swallowed at the predatory look in some of the women's eyes. Those looks…were not the kind of looks she had once tried to instill on women's eyes. These predatory gazes were the kind to run away from, not thrive off of.

This…Bianca realized, was going to be interesting.

Mia was the first to realize Kendall was back but she, unlike Simone and Greenlee, paid Kendall no mind. She went about her business like she would any other day. Bianca would have to remember to thank Mia for that later.

"Well if it isn't the dethroned Princess…"

_Oh great…_Bianca groaned and closed her eyes. If Kendall thought she was intimidating enough to be her bodyguard she would need glasses or maybe new eyes. Whichever.

Bianca waited and hid a smile as she realized that Kendall was either ignoring Greenlee or she was honestly too busy to realize she was being spoken to. Looking from Kendall and the approaching lionesses Bianca wondered if Kendall had lost her mind. She had her back turned on Greenlee Smythe! The woman that wanted to tear her limb from limb and she wasn't even acknowledging her.

"Come on, guys. Leave her alone. Look, she's working. What you two should be doing. We don't have time for…"

"Oh, we have all the time in the world." Greenlee informed, her eyes locked on Kendall's back even as she spoke to Mia who just rolled her eyes and went about her work but pulled away Greenlee's only backup.

"Let's go Simone." Mia tugged on Simone's arm and pulled the protesting woman along with her. "Let Greenlee have her fun. The rest of us have _**work**_ to do!" Mia emphasized.

"Oh, Mia, Simone, don't forget your coffee." Bianca picked up the tray of coffee Kendall had deposited on her desk and let the two women look at her oddly as they approached. "From Kendall, just the way you like it, I hear."

Each cup was labeled with a name so the two women easily picked theirs up, shared a look with Bianca and then at Kendall's back before Mia once again pulled Simone away towards the back.

"So, what are you? Her bodyguard?" Greenlee questioned as she turned her eyes to Bianca.

Bianca shook her head with a laugh, "If I am, she could do a lot better." Bianca smiled at her cousin, "No, I'm just here to offer a hand."

"Not here to spy?" Greenlee looked Bianca over with a wayward look.

I'm not you…was something she wanted to throw Greenlee's way but knew somehow that Greenlee would retaliate with Lena and although she and the Polish fox were still amicable with each other, she didn't want to get into a fight about her ex-girlfriend with Greenlee.

Instead she opted for, "On whom, myself? If you recall both of our companies are owned by the same Enterprise. No," Bianca shook her head, "I'm here to offer you help. I know you have your deadline for the new lipstick line coming up. Enchantment right now is being taken care of by my mother's hand picked choice."

Greenlee chuckled darkly, "Which wasn't you?"

Bianca smiled even while knowing the comment was meant to sting, "She wanted me to take control while she's on sabbatical. I turned her down."

Greenlee was impressed, though she didn't let it show for very long. "So, you're here to help?"

Bianca nodded and continued to smile at her cousin. "What can I do?" It seemed her smile was throwing Greenlee off enough to leave Kendall alone, and was putting her at east as well, so Bianca continued.

Greenlee looked between Bianca and Kendall's back and bit the inside of her lip. She needed the help. Mia was right, she needed to get to work and leave Kendall alone. With one last look at Bianca's smile and Kendall's fingers flying across the keyboard Greenlee nodded as she made up her mind.

"Follow me." Greenlee instructed as she led Bianca into the corner of the room and explained where she could use Bianca's experience.

By the time lunch came around, no one had bothered Kendall and to the Fusion Four's surprise they were almost ready for their deadline.

"So, is this how it is around here all the time?" Bianca inquired as she sat on the edge of Kendall's desk looking between Mia, Simone and Kendall. Greenlee had taken her lunch elsewhere, it was her loss they all decided.

"Only before a deadline when for almost three weeks we didn't know whose orders to follow." Mia offered between bites of her chicken salad wrap.

Simone nodded in her agreement before turning to Bianca with a smirk, "So, what's going on between you and our boss?"

"Our boss?" Bianca inquired, curious.

The three women surrounding Bianca chuckled as her honest confusion. "Maggie, Binks, they're talking about Maggie."

"Oh…" Bianca looked from Mia's curious eyes to Simone's almost delighted expression of possibly being informed of some new juicy gossip. "There's…I mean…its Maggie and me and…"

"And you're totally in love with her."

Bianca opened her mouth to say otherwise but couldn't, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked down at her swinging legs.

"I knew it." Simone exclaimed with a delighted laugh. "So, does she know? Have you told her?"

Bianca looked to Kendall for help, but Kendall only shrugged her shoulders and waited for Bianca to answer the question. If Kendall wasn't riding in to her rescue then she honestly didn't see anything wrong with telling her two friends.

"Yes."

Mia's eyes widened as she too leaned forward now. "Yes, to which one?"

"Both…" Bianca blushed.

"No way, what did she say!" Mia saw how uncomfortable Bianca was becoming and offered an out. "You don't have to tell us, I just think it's great. It's been obvious that the two of you felt a lot more for each other than just friendship."

"Was it?" Bianca questioned as she looked up.

"You're kidding right?" Simone laughed, "It was as obvious as Kendall's little crush on…B…oww!" Simone grabbed at her shin and glared at Kendall. "What the hell was that for!"

"My foot slipped." Kendall lied as she glared at Simone.

"Oh bullshit, you just don't want me to tell her that you've got it bad for Maggie's right hand man."

Bianca's eyes widened as she watched Kendall's close tightly. "Kendall…" Bianca smirked as Kendall looked anywhere but at her. "Is this true? Do you have a crush on John?"

Kendall paled and wailed, "NO! Jesus he's old enough to be my father!"

"Like that's ever stopped you before." Greenlee spoke up from her position at the doorway to the elevator lobby smirking.

Bianca chuckled as Mia and Simone had to hold each other up from falling over in their fit of laughter. "Oh god…Bianca you have to come around here more often." Mia gasped through her laughter.

"So, if it's not John, it's Billy. And he's Maggie's left hand man…"

"Oh…?"

Bianca rolled her eyes at Simone's obvious implication. "He tends to sit on her left not her right."

"Right…."

"So…!" Bianca picked up, looking behind her to see Greenlee was still standing where she was with a small smile on her face as she watched the interaction. "Billy, huh?" Bianca's eyes fell to Kendall's bowed head.

"Maybe…" Kendall admitted and the circle of women laughed like school girls when told about their friend's secret crush.

Something things just never changed no matter how old you got.

-**Cambias Offices**-

Maggie smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

The video and phone conference with the three Presidents of Cambias' European, Russian and Asian headquarters had gone very well. Well enough to have Maggie spinning around in her chair at the head of the conference table.

Tomorrow Maggie had a conference with the President of Cambias' Canadian branch as well as the President of the New York and Las Angels headquarters. Then it was a meeting with the Board of Directors on Monday.

_One down two more to go_, Maggie thought as she looked at the ceiling above her and wondered if it was too late to call Bianca and see if she wanted to have lunch.

Pulling out her cell phone Maggie turned her chair so it was once again facing the conference table, and hit speed dial.

"Bianca…hi…" Maggie laughed as she listened to Bianca try and hush the curious women that seemed to be surrounding her.

Billy rolled his eyes good naturedly as he watched Maggie speak to Bianca about maybe catching a late lunch.

"Well, what about you, Ms. Cameron? Have you had lunch yet?" Billy asked as he looked to Stacy and then John, smiling at how well the meeting had gone.

"Are you buying Mr. Allan?" John asked with a smile as he closed his briefcase and stood from his chair.

"Sure, why not." Billy smiled as he and his three coworkers laughed as they moved towards the door only to stop at Maggie's panicked voice.

"Bianca? What? Hello…Bianca are you...Shit!"

Billy turned to see Maggie quickly pulling on her jacket and rushing towards them. "That was Bianca." Maggie needlessly informed her three employees, who were all riveted on her words. "Derrick Frye just arrested Kendall for suspicion of being an accomplice in the murder of Michael Cambias."

Billy's heart stopped before racing once again. John was already on the phone quickly making phone calls before Stacy could even pull out her cell.

Billy met Maggie's frightened eyes and he didn't know what to do. He knew John was already calling everyone that he himself should be calling, but he was rooted in place by the tears that began to form in Maggie's eyes.

Maggie was scared to death and Billy didn't know what to do. He couldn't do his job, his job was being done by his superior.

"Billy…I…" Maggie's eyes glazed with her tears as she reached for Billy's hand. "I…"

Billy took Maggie's hand and held it against his chest before he used it to pull Maggie into his arms. He held onto Maggie tightly as Maggie rested her head against his shoulder and they waited.

It wasn't long enough, though it seemed like an eternity, before Derrick Frye and a handful of uniformed police officers stepped through the conference room doors though many of Stacy's assistances did their best to keep them out.

"Maggie Bennett," Derrick stepped behind Maggie and pulled her arm away from Billy and against her back as he continued to speak. "You are under arrest for the murder of Michael Cambias. You have the right to remain silent…"

As Derrick took her left arm and hooked it into the handcuffs Maggie's eyes remained locked with Billy's as he offered her a small smile and a silent promise to make this right.

If only he knew he couldn't, Maggie thought sadly as she held Billy's green eyes.

Derrick led Maggie out of the conference room in handcuffs with his officers following him and Billy walking besides them until they made it to the elevator. Then Billy broke off and Maggie was left staring at her own reflection in the metallic surface of the elevator. When the doors opened again Maggie's eyes were blinded with flashes from cameras as she was led to a waiting black car.

Maggie heard all the shouted questions and insults but they did not faze her. Her eyes remained straight ahead until she heard two people call out her name together.

"Maggie…!"

Maggie shot her head towards the group of reporters and from the growing number of unfamiliar faces Maggie saw two flushed familiar ones.

Billy and Bianca rushed towards the car that Maggie was put inside, Billy brushing off the officer that tried to stop him. "I'll take care of it, Maggie! I'll take care of it!" Billy shouted to the closed door and through the tinted windows where he could see Maggie's empty eyes staring out at him.

"Shit!" Billy pushed away from the car to move towards his. While John made his phone calls Billy would get to the police station and stay with Maggie.

Billy turned back towards the car Maggie sat in and noticed that Bianca was still standing by the window with her hand against the surface. He watched her lips move, but with all the mayhem going on around him he couldn't hear the words but he did see the spark they brought to Maggie's eyes.

"Bianca…" Billy called as he pushed back to the curb where the car holding Maggie had just pulled away to head to the police station. "Bianca…"

Billy grabbed a hold of Bianca's hand and he waited until she met his eyes before saying anything more. He saw the same lost look in Bianca's eyes and felt his heart melt at the tears that fell from the brown eyes before him.

"Come on, we need to get to the police station."

Bianca nodded and let Billy lead her through the remaining press, uncaring as they all stole shots of her tears and sorrow for her sister and girlfriend. They had both warned her that this could happen, that one of them could be brought up on charges for Michael's murder. They both had insisted they hadn't killed him, and she believed them both.

Even with their warnings Bianca wasn't prepared for Derrick to storm into Fusion and arrest Kendall right in front of her and Kendall's coworkers. She wasn't prepared to be leaving the Fusion building following the men dragging Kendall away only to see Derrick steeping from the same building she had just left with Maggie in handcuffs as well being read her rights.

So, as Billy pushed her into his car as gently as he could while being shoved around by the reporters surrounding his car, Bianca realized it had begun.

The trial for Michael Cambias' murder had finally begun.

Bianca wasn't ready for it.

Not nearly ready enough for it but it didn't matter if she was ready or not because it had begun and she needed to be strong for Kendall, for Maggie, and for herself.

**End Part Two**


	9. Installment 4: Part Three

**Installment Four: **

**The Murder Trial**

**Part 3**

-**Pine Valley Police Department**-

John sat on the opposite side of Maggie and wondered if his old friend, Alexander Cambias, was looking down on them laughing.

He suspected he was, but not laughing for their fortune or misfortune as it was in this case. No, he would laugh at John's inability to save his daughter from this hardship. The laughter would not be joyous or shared; it would be menacing and would have promised John years of paperwork and nothing but it.

So, although John missed his friend, he did not miss the laughter he could well enough imagine on his own.

Before him sat a destitute young woman whom only hours ago had been bursting with life and extruding happiness. Now, now she was just a shell and John could not live with that on his conscience.

"We need to discuss what you told the police." John let his pencil fall from his hand as he looked at Maggie.

"I lied." Maggie informed blankly shaking her head.

"Why? Why did you lie?" John asked, knowing that convincing a jury that the young woman was not lying now was going to be one of the hardest parts of this case.

"Because Dad told me too."

John's eyes widened. "Alexander told you to lie?" The way his eyes nearly popped out from his head told Maggie he thought she meant after he died.

"I don't talk to dead people." Maggie assured and smirked at John's sigh of relief.

"Well, we can cross out mental instability out as a defense then."

Maggie chuckled, "Yea, too bad. Might have gotten away with it that way."

-**Two Hours Later**-

Maggie paced back and forth across her cell. Cell…she was locked up behind iron bars. There was a cot to her right that she was expected to sleep in and a toilet in the corner behind a makeshift wall. Hell, if the cot looked unappealing Maggie didn't even know how to describe that rotted old porcelain.

"Would you stop that!"

Maggie looked across the small open space to the other side of the room where another cell was located. In the cell directly across from her own she could see Kendall sitting on the cot her head between her hands as she leaned her arms against her knees.

"Well, excuse me! It's not every day I'm arrested for murdering by brother!" Maggie hissed, still pacing the length of her cell.

Kendall chuckled and finally lifted her head up just enough so she could look across her own cell and see Maggie. "Brother, huh?"

"Half-brother…whatever." Maggie waved her hand in the air as she spun on her heel and started the fourteen paces back across her cell before spinning on her heel again and back tracking her previous fourteen steps.

"Would you have still done it?" Kendall questioned as she stood up from her cot slowly, her eyes focused on Maggie as the younger woman paced like a trapped animal.

Kendall entertained the idea that maybe just maybe they had locked up an animal. A wounded animal, at least mentally if not physically.

"Done what?" Maggie asked as she ran a hand through her hair, picking up her speed.

"Jesus, would you just stop moving!"

Maggie's movement ceased, her chest heaving with both exertion the panic she'd been in since she'd lost sight of Bianca and Billy in the disappearing crowd as she was driven away from Fusion three hours ago.

Closing her eyes, Maggie took a deep breath and tried to picture herself out in an open filed or no better yet, laying on the sandy shore of Willow Lake on a blanket with Bianca wrapped about her side. Yes…Maggie's heart began to slow and her breathing slowed at the image of the two of them pointing out constellations as they had just the other night.

"I don't like small spaces." Maggie informed her co-conspirator.

Kendall's eyes widened, "You're claustrophobic?"

"Kinda…" Maggie informed as she turned, her eyes still closed, and walked up to the bars her hands wrapping around two of the iron made bars before she opened them and focused her eyes on Kendall.

"Jeeze, trapped animal is right…" Kendall mumbled.

"What was that?" Maggie asked her eyes slitting as she tried to hear what Kendall had mumbled.

"Nothing…nothing." Kendall brushed it off and looked towards the guard that was standing just outside the locked door that led to their holding cells. "I asked you if you would have done…what you did if you knew Michael was your brother."

"Why Kendall…" Maggie chuckled, "It almost sounds like you think I killed him."

Kendall rolled her eyes, "That was the idea, remember? _**YOUR**_ idea…"

"Not my best." Maggie shook her head, of course she remembered. It was most likely one of the worst ideas she'd ever come up with on the spot. "I didn't really have a lot of time and…"

"Hey, don't." Kendall held up her hand. "I know exactly where you were at the time and how little time you had. The idea was solid. Hell, it's a hell of a lot better than the one I had planned."

"And that was?" Maggie asked, wondering what Kendall's idea would have been and if it would have led the two of them into a jail cell a lot sooner or possibly never.

"Suicide."

"Stage it to look like suicide." Maggie nodded it was a good plan but it wouldn't have worked. Not with the evidence that pointed to more than one person being in the house. "Maybe, we'll never know now though."

"Exactly, wouldn't have worked. Probably gotten us in here a lot sooner." Kendall admitted.

Maggie's idea to stage the wedding from hell, make it seem like Michael was on a long vacation aboard a yacht that would somehow mysteriously go missing a few weeks after starting its voyage would have worked had Kendall come through with her side of the plan—getting rid of the body.

"My original idea would have gotten us and…" The name was left unspoken and they both bowed their head in acknowledgement of who would be behind these bars with them. "…in here."

"Telling the truth might have saved us a lot of hassle." Kendall confessed knowing she was the one that had been adamant about them not coming to the police with the truth.

"Yeah, might not have saved us any of the jail time though."

That…Kendall admitted was true.

After a few moments of silence Maggie broke it, needing to. "So, you asked if I would have gone to kill Michael if I knew he was my brother."

Kendall stepped away from her cell block door. "You don't have to…" It was an unfair question.

"I would have." Maggie informed to Kendall's shock. "I would have gone to his condo that night to kill him if I knew he was my half-brother. I…I wouldn't have cared. I still don't. I'm glad he's dead."

Kendall found she had nothing to say, so she nodded her head in acknowledgement of having heard Maggie's words and wondered if she could say the same with such certainty.

It was a short time later when the doors opened and interrupted the two women's way of wasting time.

"C…hmm… Celine Dion."

"Ha, loved her song from Titanic." Kendall mentioned with a smile even after Maggie's asinine "YOU saw that movie…" comment. "N…Nicolas Sparks. You jackass."

Maggie chuckled, "S…Sharon Stone."

"She's hot."

"Billy..." Maggie's eyes popped open. "You're preaching to the choir on that one." Maggie commented as she and Kendall both shot up from their cots and rushed to the metal bars that kept them inside their designated spaces. "Billy, tell me you've got good news."

"You're arraignment is in the morning."

Kendall rolled her eyes, "Lovely! That means we'll be spending the evening in these wonderfully decorated prison cells." Kendall swiped her arms around their accommodations in jest, her back turned to Billy and Maggie as she pulled at her own hair. "Great…just great!"

Maggie felt the same frustration she imagines Kendall is openly letting show, but she has to remain calm. One of them has to remain calm; seemingly right now she is the one that is given that job.

"Alright, so what exactly are we looking at?" Maggie needs to know. Is there actually a chance they'll be going away for this.

"It's not good. They have your blood at the scene."

Kendall turns around, eyes ablaze. "That's impossible!" Kendall was there, she made sure the entire place was scrubbed with bleach and then had another coat of paint put over the bleach. There was no way they found any blood inside the house.

Billy sighed and shrugged his shoulders, it was one of the many things they had against Maggie and Kendall.

"I need to know what I'm working with." Billy informed as he looked between the two cells at the two women behind them. "I need to know what they can find, what they can't and why they can or can't."

"Not now…" Maggie shook her head as she moved to sit back on her own cot.

"Then, _**when**_ Maggie, in court, while you're on the stand!" Billy demanded frustrated with Maggie's refusal to talk to him about what happened that night. "Jesus, Maggie you're going to be on trial for his murder and you can't even talk to me—ME—about it."

"Don't flatter yourself, she hasn't talked to me about it and I was there." Kendall interjected trying to save Maggie some of the heat that Billy was unwittingly placing on her when she already had enough to deal with.

Billy rolled his eyes and moved away from Maggie's cell back to stand directly in the middle between the two cells. "John has taken up your defense." Billy looked at Kendall. "I'm Maggie's primary. John is yours."

Kendall's eyes widened, she had assumed that Billy would be her lawyer and John Stiles would be Maggie's. "I don't understand."

Billy smiled at Kendall, "She wants it like that."

Kendall looked across the space separating her from Maggie's cell and saw bobbing legs of the woman that had just placed one of the best lawyers on her side instead of hers. "Why would you do that?" Kendall questioned.

"I have faith in Billy." Maggie looked up and met Kendall's eyes before looking, her face tilted as it rested on one of her open palms. "I also know that John is extremely talented and will make sure you don't pay for my mistakes."

"Maggie…" Kendall sighed, "…your mistakes aren't just your own. I got myself into this; I can get myself out of it."

"No." Maggie looked away from Kendall and instead focused on the black stone underneath her feet. "Just say thank you, would you?"

Kendall laughed and found herself smiling slightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Maggie took a deep breath and stood from her perch and turned to Billy. "Livia Frye is going to work with both you and John, correct?"

"Yes." Billy smiled, Maggie had already discussed with John how Olivia Frye was a must have in this case, even if she wasn't her primary lawyer. The three of them, John Stiles, Olivia Frye, and him, were sure to be an unbeatable team.

"Good. Then, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Billy knew when he was being dismissed, but he also understood why he was being dismissed. Maggie didn't want him to see her like this, locked up, looking for all intents and purposes like a petty criminal.

It was the future they had both not wanted for themselves, what they had strived to get away from while growing up. It was why Billy spent countless hours practicing and studying, why he and Maggie had easily connected. They wanted more than the lives their teachers thought they were going to have. They wanted more and they both had it.

So he knew it was hard for Maggie to stay locked up behind these bars keeping her from the future and present she had worked hard to get to.

Billy promised, both of them, that he would make sure she didn't spend another night behind those bars more than necessary.

"Alright…I'll see you in the morning." Billy offered Maggie a small smile before looking to Kendall. "Good evening Ms. Hart."

"Evening Mr. Allan." Kendall watched Billy leave before turning to see that Maggie was looking at her, watching her. "What?"

"Nothing…" Maggie moved away from the door to her cell and moved to the sink to splash some cold water onto her face.

"So, you got a plan?" Kendall asked after only listening to the running water and Maggie scrubbing her face.

"Not a one."

Kendall sighed, "I was afraid of that."

Maggie looked over her shoulder at Kendall with a raised brow, "So you admit I was the brains of the operation?"

"If I do, do you think they'll give me a deal?"

"Probably…" Maggie turned back to the sink and couldn't stop herself from laughing and was thrilled when Kendall joined in.

At least she wasn't here alone. That…now that would have been horrible.

-**Squad Room**-

Bianca stood the moment she saw Billy stepping out from the holding cell. "How are they?" Bianca asked immediately, worry etched across her face.

"They're fine." Billy sighed, "As fine as can be while locked up."

Bianca nodded her head as she looked down the hallway Billy had just exited forlornly. They hadn't let her go and visit either of them. Even after John and Billy tried to assist her, they hadn't let her go in. So, she'd given up, for now. She'd be back, possibly with her Uncle Jack and her own lawyer if she had to. But she would see them.

"Come on…" Billy put his hand on the small of Bianca's back and barely touching the younger woman, he led her from the squad room.

"Where are we going?" Bianca asked as she followed Billy out of the police precinct into the parking lot.

"Well, I'm bringing you to dinner. Then I'm going to bring you home before I meet up with Mr. Stiles and Ms. Frye to go over your sister's and Maggie's case before their arraignment at ten in the morning."

Bianca stood unmoving at the passenger side of Billy's car. Billy popped back out from the front seat and stared across the top of his car at Bianca. She looked lost and Billy hoped that soon enough he could help her find her way back or at least bring her the one person that could help her find her way.

"Can I come with you?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Billy grimaced as Bianca's chin began to quiver. _Well shit… _Billy looked around the surrounding area and police cruisers before her turned back to Bianca. "Fine, but if we ask you to leave the room, you have to."

"I promise." Bianca swore as she smiled watery at Billy.

Billy rolled his eyes, "Get in. We still have to pick up dinner and coffee…lots and lots of coffee on the way."

"Alright…" Bianca slipped into the car and Billy looked back at the building before him with a sigh.

Murmuring another silent promise to get Maggie and Kendall freed, he too slipped into his car and started the engine.

There was a lot of work to get done if he was going to prove Maggie and Kendall's innocence when both women were hiding something. For the hundredth time that day, Billy wondered what was so important to the two women that they'd risk jail time.

"Thank you." Bianca whispered as she looked out at the passing scenery before turning to look at Billy.

Billy met Bianca's eyes and offered the woman a smile, "Your welcome."

Watching Bianca turn back to look out at the passing streets, Billy wondered, if he hadn't just found what or who they were protecting.

**End Part Three**


	10. Installment 4: Part Four

**Installment Four:**

**The Murder Trial**

**Part 4**

-**October 6, 2003**-  
-**Courthouse**-

"I am remanding bail until the court can produce all of Ms. Bennett's paperwork, proving she is no longer a flight risk. Court is adjourned until the start of next week." Laura Cabot slammed her gavel forestalling all of Billy's protests.

Maggie sighed as she looked behind her and saw David and Bianca sitting next to each other. Behind them Maggie could see Jamie sitting next to JR with Reggie and Simone. Reggie began his loud protests even as the judge stood from her perch and moved into her chambers. Maggie sighed as the bailiff came towards her.

"We'll have you out in an hour, two tops Maggie." Billy swore as he slammed closed all of his folders.

He hadn't expected the judge to show such a stern tenacity against Maggie. This was, after all, her first offense. While Kendall had been released on bail pending her trial date and this was not her first offence. Kendall's arraignment had been directly before Maggie's.

Kendall stood beside Bianca, both looking as defeated and lost as Maggie felt but refused to show.

Bianca leaned forward and touched Maggie's arm drawing Maggie's attention away from Billy. As the bailiff moved forward and hooked Maggie's hands in handcuffs once again Maggie offered Bianca a hopeful smile.

"I'll be out and about soon. Though, I was thinking with my position at the top of two major beauty corporations, I could try and make handcuffs the new thing." Maggie tried; she couldn't break down right now. It would do no one any good. She needed to be strong, so she would be.

Bianca rolled her eyes as she touched both Maggie's cheeks and pulled her girlfriend's face forward until their foreheads were touching. "I'm sure you could, but I think Miranda Priestly would have your head."

"Ah, she'd have to get in line." Maggie directed her gaze towards the new DA sitting where Jackson refused to sit and persecute anyone for the murder of Michael Cambias. He'd handed in his resignation just that morning.

"Don't worry about him." Bianca pulled Maggie's eyes back to her own and smiled softly. "I'll see you soon?"

Maggie nodded, noticing how much Bianca needed this reassurance. "Of course. Kiss for the road?" Maggie smirked as Bianca chuckled but gave in to her request and kissed her. "Mmm…now if that isn't incentive to get out of jail, I don't know what is."

"Always the smart ass…"

"Oh, and here I thought I was a charmer." Maggie called as she was none too politely pulled away from the growing crowd towards the doors. "See you in three hours?" Maggie asked hopefully as she locked eyes with Bianca, unwilling to look anywhere but into Bianca's beautiful shinning eyes.

"I'll have to check my calendar." Bianca informed, with faux seriousness.

"Now who's the smartass?" Maggie asked as the wooden doors closed before her, leaving Bianca and the rest of Maggie's supporters standing looking at them.

Bianca immediately turned to Billy and Olivia Frye who were putting away their files speaking about how they could quickly get Maggie's papers together and filed so she'd be released.

"I'll make the call to get her Passport." Livia informed, not even looking at Billy as she collected her things.

"I'll transfer the control of the Cambias Jet over to Norman Jones, the President of the Eastern branch." Billy replied as he closed his briefcase and the two lawyers spared a moment to offer a smile to each other.

"I'll see you, then." Livia touched Billy's shoulder, trying to reassure the young man with the touch that this would all turn out the way they needed it to. Nodding to the growing crowd she left to get things done so that the group could once again hold one Mary Margaret Bennett.

"Billy…" Bianca nearly prayed the name, there was such need for guidance in the name.

Billy looked down, ashamed he couldn't give this wonderful woman before him what she so clearly needed. "I'm trying. She'll be out by the end of the day."

"Promise?" Bianca asked gently and Billy looked up and met her eyes.

"I promise."

"Okay, what can we do?" Kendall asked looking from Billy to the willing group behind and around her.

"You can pray." The group turned towards Roland Pierce, the new District Attorney at the sound of his smug advice. "Your friend is going to be in jail for a _long_ time." His smile was just as disgusting as his attitude and the group realized how deprived the city of Pine Valley was without Jackson Montgomery as their District Attorney.

"That's assuming you're as good at weaving lies together as your statistics show." Billy was not about to sit and take this arrogant assholes shit. Not now. Not when he was steaming for a fight as it was.

Roland laughed and left the room and the crowd he knew would not appreciate what he was trying to do for them. "See you on Monday, Novice."

"Woo…" Jamie and Reggie grabbed onto one of Billy's shoulders as he attempted to rush past them to the retreating form of his new nemesis.

"Forget him, man. Just forget him. Maggie can't afford to have you in the cell beside her." Jamie tried, understanding the anger towards the jackass.

Billy knew it was true, but the desire to put Roland Pierce's head through a wall was a need he was having trouble refusing.

Bianca placed her hand on Billy's shoulder and surprisingly everyone watched as the tension in his body dissipated when he whipped his head around to look at Bianca, his face hard until he caught sight of Bianca's calming visage. "She needs you to be calm."

Billy nodded, she was right. "Okay…I'm calm." Billy pulled at the collar of his suit jacket to straighten it as he stepped away from Jamie and Reggie, giving both men a nod of thanks.

"So, what's the plan?" Kendall asked again. A chorus of yeah's was heard around her and Billy wondered how Maggie could ever think she was alone in this.

"Get Maggie the hell out of jail and then show Mr. Pierce who he's messing with."

Kendall nodded her head and smirked when Billy looked to her as he took her hand. "Then it'll be a cake walk proving your innocence."

"Innocence? Ha…her innocent…oww..." Simone jerked back as her stomach was slapped almost absentmindedly by Kendall, whose eyes remained locked with Billy's.

Bianca rolled her eyes while smiling internally. "Come on you two love birds, we need to get my girlfriend out of jail."

"Right…" Billy and Kendall shook themselves and Kendall let Billy's hand fall away from hers.

"About that…" About three different voices said at the same time as the group slowly made their way out of the courtroom with a hope they had been missing since the judge ruled against Maggie.

-**An Hour Later**-  
-**Holding Cells**-

Maggie rolled her neck as she sat with her legs crossed on her cot. It had been an hour since her arraignment and she hoped, truly hoped that Billy and Livia were outside right now filing her paperwork to be released.

Without Kendall it was insufferable, though she wouldn't let the older Kane know that she missed her. It wouldn't do for Kendall to think that she liked her. Nope, not even if she did. A little. Okay, maybe more than a little.

"You better hurry up Billy, before I start counting the imaginary bottles of beer that I'd figuratively drink to get rid of."

"That bored?"

"Anna…" Maggie jumped up from her seated position and rushed over to the cell bars that kept her from rushing into the embrace of the British woman.

"Maggie…"

"Where have you been?" Maggie asked, she hadn't seen Anna at the arraignment. "I heard that you gave up your position as Chief."

"You heard correctly." Anna scuffed her foot as she shook her head as she looked at Maggie. "I didn't want this for you, Maggie."

"Trust me," Maggie sighed as she let her arms fall to her sides, "I didn't want this for me either."

Anna chuckled and smirked, "No, I'm quite sure you didn't."

The two stared at each other, the silence both comfortable because it was the two of them but uncomfortable for where they found themselves.

"Are you leaving?" Maggie asked, hoping that Anna would stay.

"I am."

Maggie closed her eyes, the words like a blow.

"Not because of this." Anna insisted as she stepped forward while Maggie stepped away.

"Right, of course."

"It's just that I need to go home."

_Owtch…_Maggie felt that one go right to her heart. "Home…"

"To Port Charles. To Robin. She, she needs me."

Maggie's eyes glistened with unshed tears that were unfair but fit her sorrowful mood all the same. Anna needed to go to her biological daughter. Maggie was only…Maggie wasn't her daughter. No matter the bond they shared, Anna's bond with Robin would always be stronger as she was Anna's true daughter.

"I understand. I hope that everything is alright."

"Oh Maggie…" Anna reached out and her fingertips brushed the surface of Maggie's cheek, stealing away a fallen tear before it could slip down her cheek. "I want to be here as well but you have people here to help you. She doesn't have anyone. I need to be there for her now. I…" She didn't know what to say. It was a hard position to be in. "I love you, Squirt. Nothing can change that. I've done all I can do to help you."

Maggie looked up and smiled sadly up at Anna and saw the woman's tears that she was trying to hide. "I love you too."

Maggie stepped forward at the sound of Anna's sigh and the two embraced awkwardly through the bars. Anna held onto one of Maggie's shoulder while cupping her cheek and stared lovingly into the young woman's eyes. Maggie held on tightly to each of Anna's wrists unwilling to let the woman go but she knew she had to.

Anna placed a kiss to each of Maggie's closed hands and held them against her lips for a moment more before she cleared her throat and looked up at Maggie. "Goodbye, bug." Anna whispered as she stepped away from Maggie's cell.

"Goodbye, Anna."

Maggie watched as Anna left through the closing door and stared at it long after the woman had left.

Maggie stood leaning heavily against the holding bars of her cell. Her forehead moving from one spot on the cold metal to the next until her previous spot warmed with the heat of her skin.

With her eyes closed Maggie listened to the sound of her breathing and the sound of her nail tapping against the grey surface of the metal she held onto tightly.

At the sound of the doors opening and footsteps, Maggie looked up hopefully.

Maggie sighed with regret when she noticed it was only David.

"Well, don't I feel loved."

Maggie rolled her eyes and offered a meek apology as she closed her eyes once again and put her forehead onto the cylinder of another bar.

"I thought you were Billy."

"Ah, yes. Meatstick."

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle at the fake animosity in David's voice. The two men had recently formed a budding friendship. Or okay, Maggie wouldn't go so far as to say relationship. They tolerated each other. David acknowledged that Billy was one of Maggie's oldest and dearest friends and Billy acknowledged that David was Maggie's only family and both understood how she needed them both. To be in her life and to get along. So, they'd agreed to dislike each other in silence.

David's nickname of Meatstick came after Maggie explained how Billy was on the football and basketball team in high school and it didn't help the fact that Billy was a tall very muscular man as it stood in the present. Billy's nickname for David was Dr. Doom. Both always made Maggie smile because she knew, even if they didn't want to admit it, that they secretly liked each other and could be friends if they only just tried.

"He doesn't seem to be doing his job well enough for what you're paying him." David informed as he looked at Maggie as she stood in her jail cell.

David had tried, begged and pleaded really, to get Maggie to use John as her lawyer and let Billy represent Kendall. Obviously the woman hadn't taken his advice or listened to his pleadings and now look. Kendall was out and about free as a woman on bail could be and Maggie was here, in jail…still.

"The judge ruled unfairly." Maggie defended. "It's my first offense. I should have been put out on bail but the DA made it sound like I'd run away using Cambias' jet. Siting my need to attend my mother's funeral as a perfect example of how I just pack up and leave. Somehow…it worked." Maggie rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it.

"I just don't understand, Maggie." David sighed as he shook his head. "Why don't you just tell the police what you know."

"I can't." Maggie informed, a frown creasing across her face as she looked down at her shoes.

"Why not? You didn't _**DO**_ this Maggie. You didn't kill him!"

"Who said I didn't kill him?" Maggie asked her head jerking up to look at David.

"You did. You told me you didn't kill him and I believe you!"

Maggie looked away from David's confident gaze before continuing, "That doesn't mean I'm not responsible for his death!" Maggie clenched her fists. "Who said I didn't plan to kill him. Because let me tell you David, I did. I planned his murder over and over and over again in my mind from the moment I held Bianca in my arms and she told me what happened." Maggie flashed to wrapping Bianca up in her yellow blanket as she kneeled on her dorm room floor after finding the girl at the bar, completely trashed and holding everyone off with a pole stick.

"I dreamed that I'd stabbed him the day of Erica's wedding and saved everyone the trouble of trying to kill him." Maggie laughed at David's surprise. "Oh, please. I know that you and Erica tried to kill him that night. I was _**THERE**_ David. I was there! I know that Adam and Palmer tried to kill him too. I know about the drugged Scotch. You all want to save me because you don't know what killed him. Was it the drugs? Was it the knock to the head? Let me tell you something David, he _**DID**_ drink the Scotch. I watched him drink it. I saw him hold the glass in his hand and drink from it. So, please…if you're so sure that I didn't kill him. Confess to murdering him yourself." Maggie spat.

Maggie's voice was heavy and hard and held her frustration over the entire situation. She took a deep breath as she watched David try and understand everything she had just said. With a groan Maggie ran her hand through her hair and stepped away from the bars and moved to stand in the middle of her cell.

"He wasn't killed by the drugs though." Maggie informed her back to David as she looked at the stone wall before her. "They didn't even have real time to take effect. I mean, he was having trouble seeing and faltering but he wasn't killed by the drugs."

"What killed him then?" David asked, hoping that if he kept Maggie talking about it, she'd finally say what she had kept hidden this entire time.

"My gun." Maggie informed bitterly. "The gun I bought from someone at school to kill him."

David's eyes widened and he touched the cold metal that kept him from going to Maggie as her shoulders shook with silent tears.

Maggie spun to look at David, "What would you have me do? Offer myself up?" Maggie glared at David as he looked at her through the iron bars she was now stuck behind.

"I just don't understand. You didn't kill him!" David exclaimed hitting his palms against the bars keeping him from strangling his cousin.

"I might as well have!" Maggie shouted and then looked about the lock up room suspiciously before moving over to stand closer to her cousin. "You weren't there…" Maggie's eyes glazed in remembrance. "…you just don't know."

"Then explain it to me!" David begged as he watched Maggie retreat into herself.

"I can't.." Maggie slowly withdrew from the jail cell bars until her back pushed up against the wall. Her head shook as if she were trying to shake the images out of her mind and they just wouldn't budge. "I can't…" Tears slipped through Maggie's unseeing eyes.

"Damn it! Maggie…" David slammed his hands against the bars once more before gripping them tightly. "What happened that night? Who are you protecting?"

Maggie began to laugh even as she slid down the wall till her knees were bent against her chest. "The man stabbed me." Maggie laughed and grabbed at her own hair with one hand in frustration while the other rested over the scar along her side from the wound her brother had inflicted upon her.

David's eyes narrowed, he had expected as much. Maggie had come to his cabin bleeding from a deep slash against her side. He'd tried to beg her to go to the hospital but she'd refused so he'd been forced to stitch her side with the materials he had in his home. They were both lucky the stitches hadn't gotten infected.

"Then it's self-defense." David explained hoping that now that charges had been brought up against Maggie that she would finally give up who she was protecting.

Maggie looked up at David with saddened eyes. Her chin quivering s as she looked up at her only family, David only wanted to help her but he couldn't become any more about of this than Maggie had already allowed him to be. Guilt overtook her for a moment for putting him in this position. But it had to be done. There was no way around it. Not even now, when she was being put on trial for Michael's murder.

"Not when I shot at him first." Maggie recounted before letting her forehead fall back onto her knees.

"_Why should I? Hmm…you sick bastard. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now." Maggie taunted as she moved slowly to the other side of the room towards the frozen woman standing behind the couch watching as Michael moved back towards the kitchen with each step she took towards his previous position. _

"_25 years to life." Michael explained with what he hoped was a convincing smile. _

"_Ha!" Maggie bellowed as she shook her head and laughed at the announcement. "I don't think so. See…you may have quickly forgotten but I walked in on you attacking another woman after just getting off for raping another. I don't think the jury is going to believe you over me. Not anymore, not when it comes out that Bianca is pregnant with your child. It proves you raped her." _

"_It proves nothing but that the bitch is lucky to have slept with me…but don't worry. She won't have to worry about the baby. I'll be taking care of him. After all, who in their right mind would let a lesbian whore keep an infant?" _

_Maggie wondered why he still deemed it necessary to push her buttons and his luck. She was holding a gun on him and he still felt it safe to insult her best friend. _

_Maggie didn't mean for it to happen. She hadn't meant for her finger to squeeze the trigger. She had just been so mad and her body had tensed as his taunting and insults continued, as his voice scratched against her already fragile control. The bullet flew from her gun right to the man that froze at the sound of the gun firing as it was aimed right at him. _

"_Maggie…!" _

"_You shot me! You bitch!" Michael hissed as he held onto his bleeding shoulder. _

_Maggie froze, her hands now beginning to shake as she held the gun up with one hand while the other moved to block Michael from going after anyone behind her. _

_Maggie's eyes widened as Michael pulled a large black handle out from the knife rack and looked at her with deadly intent. _

Fuck…_Maggie thought as her heart began to race as he took step after step around the kitchen island towards her. "Don't…" _Oh, please don't make me shoot you again_ "…take another step." _

_Michael continued to come towards her laughing, mocking her. _

"Well, it looks like it's your lucky day…" Billy stopped the moment he saw David standing by Maggie's cell and heard Maggie's sobs. "What the hell is going on!" Billy rushed forward with the guard by his side. "Open the door!" He ordered as he none to politely pushed David out of the way so the guard could open the cell door.

Once it was open Billy rushed into the holding cell and fell to his knees in front of Maggie. It only took the girl a moment before she fell forward into his arms and cried on his shoulder.

"He...he wouldn't stop…he…he just kept coming." Maggie explained out loud what was only an answer to herself internally.

"It's okay, come on. You're out on bail." Billy helped Maggie stand and let her lean back against the wall for a moment to collect herself. "Let's get you home and in bed. Okay?" Billy tried as he brushed Maggie's hair back and met her watery red eyes with her deep black circles surrounding the beautiful blue of her eyes.

Billy led Maggie out from the cell and down the hallway that would lead to the emergency exit where a limo was waiting for them. Inside the limo were Stacy, Livia, John, and Bianca. All waiting to see and speak with Maggie. They were not walking out the front due to the media circus outside.

David rushed ahead of the two, slowly moving friends and opened the limo door for them.

Maggie finally looked up at Billy as she stood holding the top of the door with one leg in the limo. "I…can we get food on the way?" Maggie asked as she sniffled, her stomach grumbling with its clear frustration at not being fed.

"Of course. BJ's?" Billy asked.

"Yea, nachos with extra hot." Maggie and Billy looked into the limo at the voice that answered for Maggie.

"Bianca…" Maggie smiled brightly as she slipped into the limo and gratefully allowed the younger woman to pull her close.

Maggie closed her eyes and rested her head on Bianca's shoulder and just breathed the younger woman in. Maggie could hear a conversation going on around her but she could hardly open her eyes let alone look up and participate in the conversation.

Bianca, sensing Maggie's turmoil ran her hand through Maggie's hair, placed a kiss to her brow, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry…just go to sleep. We'll wake you when we get home."

Maggie smiled as her breathing evened out as her ear rested atop Bianca's chest and she listened to Bianca's heartbeat.

Home…

Maggie wondered why they were going home when she knew, with every part of her, that she was already home right where she was. In Bianca's arms.

**End Part Four**


	11. Installment 4: Part Five

**Installment Four:**

**The Murder Trial**

**Part 5**

-**Bennett Penthouse-  
**-**October 10, 2003**-

Maggie threw the remote control for the television angrily against the empty couch cushion beside her. There was nothing but news on and all the news stations seemed to be talking about the same thing.

Her…

Maggie leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes as she snuggled into the side of the couch. The television was out. Going outside was out. There were packs of wolves everywhere looking for her. They littered the back, front, side, and emergency exits of the Valley Inn leaving Maggie trapped inside the hotel.

The security that the Valley Inn offered as well as the private security firm that Stacy had hired kept them out of the hotel all together. So Maggie could go to the bar or the restaurant without being bothered by the press.

It still didn't make it any easier.

Maggie was a very active person. Sitting around or walking around the same building, not being able to go outside—unless she went out on her veranda—was driving her crazy.

Maggie couldn't go for a run. She couldn't even walk out the front door to walk up and down the block. She was forced to stay indoors and it was driving her stir crazy.

Reggie and Jamie tried to help.

They'd stop by after school to see how she was doing. Play video games with her, now that she had bought herself every game station known to man with the top five games for each one. Apparently, she wasn't half bad at them. She could even hold her own against Reggie and Jamie in most of them.

Kendall and Billy were trying to help as well. But they were no longer allowed to speak to Maggie about anything revolving around the case. It was all they wanted to talk about. It didn't help ease the tension she was feeling to discuss the murder trial she was going to live for apparently the next few weeks. It was ridiculous!

So, Billy tried to help her with work. Work, that until further notice was no longer in her direct hands. The company was now in the hands of the separate heads of the companies until this mess was over. Maggie was assured that everything was being well taken care of. She had no doubts that it was. Not with John and Stacy still discreetly running everything as they apparently always had. Maggie wondered what her father would have done without his two loyal employees and friends. Maggie does wonder what she would do without their help and support.

Bianca came by every day after her classes or her doctor appointments. Maggie was upset that she hadn't been able to go with Bianca to the first appointment for the baby so although it was difficult Maggie had snuck out with Bianca two days ago so she could go to that appointment.

It was Bianca's first ultrasound.

Maggie smiled at the memory of holding Bianca's hand as the doctor introduced them to Bianca's beautiful baby. The sight of the baby's beating heart had stolen Maggie's breath and she was sure she still hadn't recovered it. It was so beautiful. Being there as Bianca saw her child for the first time—even if it was on a black and white screen and the baby was only the size of Maggie's fist. The news that the baby was healthy had left Maggie with a giddiness that she was sure was tripled in Bianca.

The look of awe on Bianca's face as the OBGYN explained that the sound they heard echoing through the room was the baby's heart surely reflected on Maggie's. Maggie knew that the murmuring and gurgling sound was of course the heartbeat. She had learned that long ago but learning it in a classroom and witnessing and hearing it as she held onto the hand of the woman she loved, the woman carrying the child and second heartbeat was magical.

Since Bianca told Maggie about the baby Maggie had been reading several books on pregnancies. Bianca had her own stash of books as well. They had to hide them under the bed so Billy couldn't see them, but Maggie didn't mind. They'd read the books in the evening, in the bedroom with the door closed so Billy couldn't come in without knocking which gave them ample time to hide the books if need be.

This month was was the start of Bianca's second trimester. She was going on five months next week. So the doctor had asked them before they had even started the ultrasound if they wanted to know the sex of the child. Bianca had looked at her with a quirk in her brow and a small smile.

The look had warmed Maggie's heart and very being to her core. Maggie knew that Bianca, for some reason, was leaving that up to her.

It might not have seemed like a big decision from the outside looking in, but Maggie knew how much Bianca wanted to know. So, it only took a bright smile and a simple nod of her head before Bianca answered the doctor.

Maggie was still amazed at the wonder of the precious moment she had been allowed to be a part of. The tears in Bianca's eyes that had fallen as she clasped her hand tightly with both of her own were mirrored in Maggie's eyes as the doctor quietly proclaimed that they were having a girl.

They…Maggie wasn't surprised when the doctor assumed they were together. Maggie hadn't been shy about bestowing kisses to Bianca's forehead as if she were a doting father thanking his girlfriend or wife for the beautiful gift of life within her womb.

"Bianca's baby girl…." Maggie whispered to herself. The baby was no longer 'the baby', or him-or-her, she was a her!

Maggie looked up at the ceiling and smiled as the names that Bianca had immediately started talking about filtered into her mind once again. Maggie had, with little effort, come up with good reasons why the choices Bianca was considering would not fit a young girl in this day and age.

"I mean…Myrtle…really." Maggie chuckled as she recalled the name Bianca seemed adamant about.

Thinking of Bianca cradling an infant swaddled in a pink and blue baby blanket as she sang her a lullaby had her covering her eyes with her arm and sighing dreamily.

When would Bianca be here?

Maggie looked at the clock and sighed, not soon enough.

It was no secret that Bianca was practically living in the penthouse with Maggie and Billy. Since Maggie was released Bianca hadn't slept in her supposed home that she shared with Kendall, not once. Bianca had stayed here, with her. It warmed Maggie's heart.

Maggie thought it would be awkward falling into a relationship with Bianca. She couldn't have been more wrong. She was slightly surprised at how easily they fell into this relationship. Everything was almost the same, except it wasn't.

The brief touches Maggie used to steal were now numbered far higher than they once were and they certainly weren't stolen. Maggie no longer had to turn and hide her face from Bianca when she knew herself to be staring adoringly at the younger woman. She didn't have to stop herself from placing a kiss to Bianca's lips whenever she felt the need to, which was often. She didn't have to hide the depth of her feelings for Bianca and it was exhilarating!

It seemed that the line between best friends and lovers was a very thin line after all.

They talked and joked as they always had but they also whispered more than everyday secrets into each other's ears deep into the night. They hadn't slept together, well; they slept in the same bed but had not made love. Not yet. Though the temptation was overly present each night as they shared the same bed each and every night and they sought each other in their sleep and woke in the most awkward yet pleasurable positions.

Bianca had only lasted a few hours in the guest room of the penthouse her first night staying over after Maggie had come home. Apparently before Maggie had returned to the penthouse Bianca had been sleeping in her bed using her pillows that held her scent to calm her through their forced separation. The first night Maggie came home, Maggie hadn't known what to do. She wanted to hold Bianca in her arms all night and be held by the younger woman. To have that connection that she had been denied for the previous two days but she hadn't known how to ask. So they ended up in separate bedrooms. Thankfully it wasn't for long.

Bianca had a nightmare and had the courage that Maggie was slowly building. Maggie was already up and trying to decide what was a plausible excuse so she could sleep with Bianca that night. It seemed she didn't have to worry because Bianca knocked gently on her door a moment later asking if she could sleep with her. Maggie had readily moved aside to allow Bianca room and melted the moment Bianca's head touched her shoulder and her long arm was draped over her waist.

Waking up next to Bianca was almost as good as falling asleep wrapped around her.

Maggie wondered why she had fought so fervently against this—this relationship, this next step, this perfect little piece of heaven. This chance to be with Bianca like this was almost natural. She feared that she'd ruin it, just like Bianca admitted she was afraid she would do something to ruin it as well.

It all just seemed so perfect. Too perfect…

Maggie chuckled, perfect? Yes, her relationship with Bianca was perfect.

Maggie did have to wonder though. How was it that her love life was so wonderful while the rest of her life was falling apart? Was it some kind of sign? Or just her misfortune? The Cambias curse perhaps? Yet then the Cambias curse seemed to apply to her backwards. If that was even possible. If there was even a Cambias curse. Though both Alexander and Bianca seemed assured there was a Cambias curse. So, Maggie would allow for the slight suspension of her belief for this one instance.

Maggie lifted her arm from her eyes and looked at the digital clock above the TV.

**3:00 **

Jamie and Reggie would be there any moment and Bianca would follow after them at around four or four fifteen.

Life, as predictable as Maggie's had become, was easy to schedule down to the minute.

Maggie would wake up first, usually, make the coffee for Billy and herself and Bianca's tea—Bianca still wasn't taking it well that she couldn't have more than one cup of caffeinated coffee a day—then start breakfast before waking up Bianca and then Billy.

Bianca would eat with her first before she went to shower and get ready for the day. They would sometimes be joined by Billy. Sometimes he left to eat in his office before leaving for the day. He'd kiss Maggie's forehead then squeeze Bianca's shoulder gently and kiss her cheek before he left.

Maggie was surprised that Billy's relationship with Bianca had changed so drastically while she was in prison. God, it felt weird for Maggie to think about that. She had been in prison. There was a chance she would be in prison for a long time to come after this.

"No…" Maggie shook her head. Billy would prove her innocence even if she wasn't as innocent as she hoped he could prove her to be. She wouldn't be going to jail anytime soon…or ever again. She had far too much to live for to go to prison for Michael's murder.

Maggie had questioned Bianca on the sudden shift in the atmosphere of her relationship with Billy. Bianca had only smiled and said that it was just as she knew it would be. Maggie didn't understand what she meant and Bianca had only just smiled and informed her quite frankly,

"He realized that he'd have to make friends with me or risk tearing apart either his relationship with you or my relationship with you." Bianca had raised her hand to forestall all of Maggie's questions. "I'm not saying it would have. I know that I would have dealt with it if it turned out that he didn't learn to ever like me. But I guess…(sigh) when you were locked away from us we…I just…we realized that we needed each other…" Bianca laughed then. "Not like that…" Bianca rolled her eyes and Maggie sheepishly smiled, her feelings having obviously been written across her face. "We need each other's help to make you happy…to keep you happy, and that's all we both want."

So, when Maggie asked Billy the same question while Bianca made a phone call to Erica—who was apparently having it much easier laying low somewhere in the city while all the press was after Maggie—she'd gotten a much simpler answer. "She's kind of hard to resist. She's a charmer….like you." He smiled his own charming smile. "Besides she loves you, so as long as she keeps you happy, I'm not going to do anything to stop her."

Maggie smiled as she thought of Billy and Bianca, her two roommates. Both willing to forgo a hostile relationship to make her happy. Their desire for her to be happy was matched by her desire to ensure their happiness as well. As Bianca had said, that's all we want.

Living here with the two people in her life that she loved the most, well Maggie wouldn't have it any other way.

So, their life was becoming a routine that would soon be uplifted and torn apart with the start of the trial in a few days, they'd get through it.

Maggie wouldn't mind the upheaval all that much anyway. At least then she'd be allowed to go out of the Valley Inn.

Until then, life was a boring schedule.

Though, Maggie didn't mind the sporadic amorous moments that littered the 'schedule' whenever and wherever she and Bianca happened to be.

Maggie smiled as she recalled it had taken Bianca an extra twenty minutes to leave the apartment this morning. Billy had nearly been gone for an hour by the time Bianca finally left. Usually after Billy left Bianca would stay for another twenty minutes before she too had to get ready and she left for her classes and a few hours of work at Enchantment. Today they hadn't been able to keep their hands away from each other for very long. It had taken them twice as long to pull away from each other so Bianca could leave while Maggie went and took her own shower—a nice cold shower.

Besides this morning's moment of teenage hormones coming to life in their adult bodies, Maggie made it a point to surprise Bianca once and a while with either a waiting bouquet of flowers awaiting her at Enchantment or a special delivery of Bianca's favorite food—or her current craving. Bianca often asked how Maggie knew what she was craving when she never mentioned it. Maggie only smiled and kissed Bianca's lips lightly in reply.

Maggie could tell easily what Bianca was craving for the sole purpose that Bianca wasn't as quiet about the current craving as she seemed to think she was. It was true Bianca never outright said she wanted something but if she mentioned out of the blue a random item of food within the next day or two she was in dire need of that food. Even if it was as simple as a bag of chips that she saw in a TV commercial or saw in the vending machines at school. So, Maggie made it a point to make sure all her desires were fulfilled. One way or another.

That isn't to say Bianca didn't repay the favor. On the contrary. Bianca was always ready to counter Maggie's romantic gestures with some of her own.

Bianca set it up through the Valley Inn that the gym be closed for an hour, on a rotating schedule every day just so Maggie could go in and get her exercise and daily run. Stacy had nearly bawked in disbelief, and Maggie thought disappointment, that she hadn't come up with that herself.

Bianca had also spoken to the manager of the Inn and last night the two of them enjoyed a lovely evening beneath the stars on the roof of the Valley Inn. It was spectacular. They sipped sparkling cider and enjoyed each other's company outdoors underneath the stars. Bianca informed her that this would have to do until they could once again sneak off and away from the vultures that always seemed to lie in wait and go down to Willow Lake or the Boathouse.

Until then, it would do quite nicely.

"So, what exactly are we doing up here?" Maggie asked as the door to the roof was held open for her by a smiling, and immaculately dressed, Bianca Montgomery.

"Well, I thought since I couldn't exactly bring you to Willow Lake or the Boathouse, I'd make do with what we have here." Bianca let the door close and quickly took hold of Maggie's hand and led her to an unknown destination. No reporter is going to think to sit on a rooftop across from us and steal a few photos. So, we'll be alone." Bianca tiled her head to the side for a moment, "For the most part anyway."

Maggie stopped and her arm was tugged forward slightly when Bianca kept walking. Maggie's eyes beheld a lovely table in the middle of the open area of the roof with a bucket of chilling sparkling cider—Maggie hoped—candles and a vase with one red rose and one white.

Maggie looked around and saw a waiter standing off to the side with a smug smile. Billy…Maggie thought with a shake of her head and looked at Bianca, completely charmed, that Bianca would do this.

"I know that it's not exactly Ray's but I thought it'd do." Bianca admitted shuffling her foot for a moment. Taking Maggie's hesitation for disapproval. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Maggie was so sad lately. Bianca just wanted to make her smile, like Maggie made her smile every day with the delivery of the snack she had been ready to go and get herself or the bouquet of flowers that made her sigh wistfully every time she saw or smelled their sweet aroma in her office.

"Bianca…" Maggie shook her head and stepped into Bianca's arms wrapping her arms around Bianca's neck and pulling the younger woman's forehead against hers. "Thank you. It's wonderful—beautiful really. Just like you. I don't need to be taken to Rays to have a good time." Maggie exclaimed as she chuckled. Who needed to be taken to the most expensive steak house in Pine Valley when you had Bianca Christine Montgomery willing and ready to do something like this? "It's exactly what I need…to get out, to be with you…to just get away…" Maggie placed a chaste kiss to Bianca's lips. "Thank you…" She whispered and was met with a brilliant smile from the woman in her arms.

"You're welcome…" Bianca sighed as she placed a gentle kiss to Maggie's lips once more before stepping out of Maggie's reach, but offered her hand to the older woman. "Shall we?"

Maggie looked at Bianca's extended hand and smiled as she looked up at the lovely woman before her and put her hand in hers. "We certainly shall…"

Bianca also bought her several movies, new games for her three game stations, and several medical journals that she knew Maggie was interested in reading. The DVD's were very much appreciated. It gave her ample time to cuddle up with Bianca on the couch during the evenings and enjoy the necking the two readily delved into.

The journals were a welcome delight that Maggie enjoyed during the morning between the time that Billy and Bianca left until noon when he would arrive back with the usual group.

Billy would work through the morning at the offices Cambias had taken in the Fusion building before returning with Kendall, John, and Livia around noon. The four would vigorously go over the details of the trial. Still, try as the three lawyers might, they couldn't get Maggie or Kendall to talk to them about who the killer actually was.

It was obviously very clear to the three lawyers that the two women were covering for someone. They had their suspicions on whom that person might be, but at their clients instructions, they worked around it—them, whoever 'them' was.

Maggie took a deep breath and wondered. She couldn't help it. She wondered what the future held for her. Would she be stuck behind bars for murder? Or would she be given the glorious opportunity to spend the rest of her life with Bianca? Would she even be able to help raise little Myrtle? Or would she have to be sent pictures of the little girl through the mail as she shared a cell in state prison?

Maggie didn't know. But she was looking forward to finding out—for the most part.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair…"

Maggie sat up from her perch and waited for the two snickering manboys to make their way to her.

It didn't take them long. "Oh, there you are." Jamie smiled as he carried with him two pizza boxes and a backpack that had apparently fallen off to hang at the bend of his arm while he was walking.

"I found her…! She's in here. She started without us!" Jamie called out into the hallway before walking further into the room and depositing the two boxes of Italian goodness down on the table.

"I didn't start anything…" Maggie defended as she turned to the door and saw Reggie. "How did you two get in?" They didn't have keys and the security outside wouldn't let them in unless she had given them the okay to first.

"Oh…" Laughter sounded from behind her wall. "I let them in." A smiling face came from around the doorway and Maggie wanted to squeal in her delight.

Maggie's smile grew immediately as she stood from the couch and rushed to the doorway. "Bianca…"

Bianca laughed happily as Maggie wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "Yes, that's what they tell me I'm called."

"Geeze…you would think you hadn't seen her in days, rather than just a few hours." Reggie good naturedly grumbled as he moved to sit next to Jamie, who was already eating away at the pizza.

"Oh shut up, you know you're happy for us." Maggie informed as she leaned her forehead against Bianca's nose and looked sideways at Reggie.

"Oh, you know it. It's just…you know…don't you see enough of each other?"

"No…" Maggie breathed as she turned to look at Bianca. Her eyes moved across every pore of Bianca's skin and she smiled at the face of the woman she wanted to watch age, that she wanted to grow old with, and spend the rest of her life loving. "Forever wouldn't be enough."

Bianca gasped as she felt Maggie's breath and words ghost across her lips as Maggie moved to capture them with her own. Bianca's eyes slid closed immediately as her hands about Maggie's waist tightened and pulled Maggie closer. Still, there seemed to be a bridge of space between them when she was sure not a piece of paper could fit between them.

Maggie seemed to be having the same problem, of not being close enough, as her arms tightened around Bianca's neck and she held her against her in her earnest to devour Bianca she seemed to forget about their audience.

"Aw, man now you've gone and ruined my appetite with your mushy romantic drabble and public show of affection."

"Oh shut up…" Jamie whined as he threw a pillow at Reggie and turned back to see two bright smiles look their way before those same smiles met against each other and consumed the other.

**End Part Five**


	12. Installment 4: Part Six

**Installment Four:**

**The Murder Trial**

**Part 6**

-**October 13, 2003**-  
-**Pine Valley Courthouse**-

Maggie knew that by the time she began to pay attention, to actually listen to what was being said that she had missed the starting arguments.

It wasn't until Billy resumed his seat next to her that Maggie even realized that she had spaced out.

She was doing that more frequently and she knew that it wasn't productive, especially in her case. Right now she needed to be at 110%. She couldn't slack off, not now. Not when the rest of her life was on the line.

Although Maggie missed the well delivered speeches from both Billy and Mr. Roland Pierce—the new District Attorney—she was already aware of the gist of them both.

Mr. Pierce was trying to prove that Maggie not only killed Michael to avenge the 'supposed' rape of Bianca, but also because she was aware of her family ties to Michael long before she told everyone about it.

It was a solid case, they had some interesting pieces of evidence, like her mother's letters to Alexander and to her explaining her parentage—which were never sent but dated. How they got a hold of those, Maggie would never know. She herself didn't even know they existed until Billy had read off the evidence docket that the prosecution was required to give them.

Billy was trying to prove that although Maggie hated Michael Cambias and was in the vicinity of his home the night after he was proven innocent—of a crime he was guilty of committing—Maggie unlike Michael was truly innocent. No matter her anger for Michael's actions against Maggie's friends she did not kill him and she was only made aware of her biological connection to Michael long after he was dead.

Billy had proof, written statements from Alexander Cambias explaining his own surprise at only finding out and informing his daughter. Maggie remembered how her father had asked her to leave the room while he discussed with his legal aid important information, only for him to explain on her return that no matter what came of Michael's death she would not suffer any of the consequences of his murder.

Maggie hadn't understood what he'd meant until John explained that Alexander had taped a statement that he'd only found out about being Maggie's father weeks after Michael's death and witnessing her fainting at the information. Apparently there was a second tape, but that tape was only to be used if John feared that Maggie was going to be convicted of the murder. Maggie wanted to know what the tape contained, but John wouldn't tell her and Billy hadn't seen it. So, unless she needed it, the second tape would remain a mystery.

Maggie sighed as she watched Mr. Pierce put on a show for the jury. So far, nothing seemed like it did on TV.

Maggie looked behind her for a moment and caught sight of Bianca, David and Kendall sitting in the first row with John and Stacy on their right. Behind them Maggie saw Simone and Mia as well as Lisa and Jackson. Jackson was sitting directly behind Bianca in the second row with Reggie and Jamie beside him.

JR and Adam sat in the last row behind the prosecutions desk all the way to the right against the wall. Maggie wondered if Adam was looking for her to go to jail so he could steal away Chandler or if he wanted her to go away so he couldn't be charged with the murder himself.

Maggie noticed Greenlee standing in the back of the courtroom with a tall gentleman she didn't recognize. With a soft touch to her hand Maggie turned back to the front of the courtroom and quietly looked over the jury box. Maggie didn't recognize any of the faces or the names but they all seemed riveted on what Mr. Pierce was talking about.

Right now Mr. Pierce was talking with one of Maggie's schoolmates. The one that had given her the gun. Maggie wondered how Mr. Pierce found him when she was sure that they didn't have the gun he'd given her, as she had thrown it into Green Bay from a dock. By now it was at the bottom of Lake Michigan. Maggie was sure.

Maggie listened as Mr. Pierce finished his questioning and moved to sit at his table. Billy, easily stood from his seat and stayed behind the desk Maggie had her hands folded on top of.

"You said that she needed the gun. Do you know why?" Billy asked gently.

"She said she needed it for protection." He looked to Maggie and she knew he was sorry about having to do this, to put her on the spot, but Maggie also knew he was given a deal to forgoe any charges for him illegally 'selling' her the gun.

"Protection from what?" Billy asked the obvious question. Or rather, from who.

"From the guy that hurt Bianca." Brock admitted as he rolled his eyes. Wasn't that obvious from everything that was happening here already?

"Can you be more specific?" Billy asked, leaning forward, needing Brock to be specific.

"Yeah, Michael Cambias. She told me that she needed the gun for protection against Michael Cambias."

"Objection…"

"Sustained…"

Billy continued, "Protection? So, Mr. Cambias had threatened her?"

"Speculation your Honor!"

"Okay…" Billy tried to soothe the District Attorney. "Rephrase…Mr. Hill why did Ms. Stone say she needed the gun?"

"Like I said…" Brock rolled his eyes. "To protect herself from that bastard Michael Cambias…! She said…she said he was bothering her and Bianca. Stalkin' and harassing them."

"So, she came to you for help?" Billy tried to help paint the picture to the jury already curious about Maggie's possession of the murder weapon. A picture where Maggie was not interested in killing anyone but rather in protecting herself, and Bianca in association.

"Yes, she came to me for help."

Billy nodded his head, "Why didn't she go to the police?"

Brock laughed, "What…really? What were those coppers going to do? Stalking isn't a crime here!" Brock pointed to his witness stand trying to explain to the jury that in the state it wasn't illegal to stalk someone much like in New York. "She was going to file a report, she was, but she knew that it took weeks for the protection order to go through. She knows how it works just like I do….So, she came to me and I helped her out." He shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. He was comfortable with the fact that giving an unlicensed person a gun was illegal. He'd go to jail if he had to, to prove his point. The law, sometimes it just didn't help everyone.

"Mr. Hill, in your opinion did Ms. Stone fear for her safety and the safety of her friends?"

"Yeah, why else would she need a gun? Maggie's not the kind of person to hurt anyone—anyone! She also doesn't ask for help either. You know, she's kinda proud and strongly independent like that. So when she came to me for help…well I knew that it was serious and it was the only way she could think of to keep herself safe."

"Thank you, Mr. Hill." Billy nodded his head in thanks to the witness before turning to the judge. "No further questions your honor."

Mr. Pierce called his next witness to the stand and although many in the room gasped as the name was read aloud, Maggie did not. She remained stoic and looked at the Judge's chair, unwilling to turn and watch as the witness was lead down the aisles in handcuffs by the police guard.

"Can you state your name for the court please…?"

"Ryan Lavery."

Maggie sighed and looked to meet Ryan's eyes and saw that they were sparkling with harmful intent. Maggie felt Billy's hand touch her own under the desk and she took immense comfort from the simple touch.

Apparently Ryan had 'pertinent' information about her role in Michael's murder. So much in fact that his sentence was reduced by the very eager District Attorney. Maggie wondered what she could have possibly done to upset this man so much that he was so fervently going after her blood.

Ryan had been sentenced for eight years with parole after six. Now he only would be serving four years with parole after two if he had good behavior. It was a deal that Ryan could not pass up, even if his information was nothing but lies.

Ryan, told the court that she'd known since Michael's first trial that he was her brother. How he knew? Maggie hired him to find her father. Which explained why he'd easily found Mr. Cambias in the dessert. He had clearly been looking for him to tell him about Maggie.

It was all lies, but Ryan spun a lie so well that the jury seemed to be buying it.

Maggie felt sick to her stomach as she listened to the lies he was easily spewing for the court.

It wasn't until Billy took his opportunity to question Ryan, and show to the court the taped statement of Alexander Cambias that Ryan's lies were blown out of the water.

Billy walked up towards the witness stand and stood directly in front of Ryan and held his eyes. Billy had fantasies about throttling the man right here in the courtroom for all the trouble he put Maggie through. The only thing stopping him, even as he continued to try and darken Maggie's image, was the fact that Maggie needed him to prove him wrong. Maggie needed him out of jail not in it with her.

Billy looked to the jury before turning back to Ryan, "So, you _know_ that she knew about her parentage long before Michael Cambias was murdered?"

"That's what I've been saying. Are you paying attention counselor?" Ryan asked with a smug smile as some of the witnesses on the prosecutions side of the room chuckled.

Billy's eyes merely narrowed as he looked at the despicable man before him.

"You say that Ms. Bennett asked you to find her father two weeks before Michael Cambias was murdered."

Ryan rolled his eyes, this was getting ridiculous. How many times was he going to be asked the same question a different way? "Yes," he sighed.

"You also say that you informed Mr. Alexander Cambias that he had a daughter, is that correct?"

"Yes." Ryan wondered what was coming. He was obviously being set up but it didn't really matter. He had his deal. He'd only be spending two years in jail, and when he got out he'd make Maggie pay.

"You are under the assumption that Ms. Bennett killed Mr. Cambias for his money because you informed her how sickly Mr. Alexander Cambias was?"

"Yes. He was terminally ill. There was no chance of surviving, except for a heart transplant but there were no donors. There could have been…" Ryan brought up momentarily, "…if she hadn't killed and then froze Michael's body."

"Speculation, of course Mr. Lavery."

"Of course…" Ryan mimicked irritably.

Billy nodded, Mr. Pierce had already informed the jury and the court that Maggie killed Michael and then froze his body in a freezer and hid the body because if he had been found the heart would have gone to save Alexander Cambias and she wouldn't have inherited the Cambias fortune.

It was a good story. A bullshit story, but a good story nonetheless. The jury was beginning to buy it. Billy was here to make sure they didn't.

"Your honor I'd like to show the court our first piece of evidence. It will directly counter each of Mr. Lavery's erroneous statements."

"Proceed…"

Mr. Pierce ground his teeth together as he watched Mr. Allen and Livia Frye pull from behind a closed door a television set.

On the TV screen that Billy and Livia set up before the court and Ryan, came the image of Dr. O'Keeffe and Dr. Hunter. They both informed those watching that although Mr. Cambias looked ill he was not insane or suffering from any loss of memory, mental instability, or being coerced to make this tape.

When the camera moved away from the two doctors it panned to a hospital bed where an elderly, obviously sick man was sitting up. It was not the image of Alexander Cambias that the world had grown used to. This Alexander Cambias had an oxygen wire hooked into his nose helping him breathe, grey skin, bloodshot eyes, and suffered from labored breathing.

"My name is Alexander Michael Cambias. I am the CEO and president of the board of trustees of Cambias Industries. I am also dying of a terminal heart disease. I have contacted my lawyers and am making this video within my own power. Mary Margaret has no idea I am filming this. She is in the cafeteria getting lunch under the assumption I am being taken to have several tests done."

Maggie's heart caught as she watched how difficult it was for Alex to breath. Tears were already falling from her eyes as she met her deceased father's eyes through the screen. After this trial was over Maggie was going to make sure that she had a copy of this tape. Even if it only showed her the visage of a dying man, she had never seen him any different. Her memories with him consisted of spending every waking and sleeping moment with him in a hospital. Pretending that news feeds and previously recorded images of him were anything but the façade that he had broken apart and thrown out those last few days with her was foolish. The man, right there on that screen was her father. Sick and dying and out of breath but happy and loving and kind.

"Mary Margaret Bennett, formally Mary Margaret Stone, Maggie as she prefers to be called-though she has a beautiful name to shorten it is quite foolish on her part…" He cleared his throat. "She is my sole heir. I was told…she…told…" Alexander cleared his throat as tears appeared in his eyes. "Michael has been murdered. Maggie informed me the other day of this. I...I want it to be known that I am eternally sorry for all the pain that he caused."

Maggie heard a gasp come from behind her and knew that Bianca felt the power and sincerity of Alex's words. It was true. He was eternally sorry for the pain that Michael had caused. All he wanted was to right the wrongs his son had committed.

"He was a sick man, and although I must take responsibility for his upbringing Mary Margaret also tells me that I cannot take the blame for all of his actions. So I will not." Maggie smiled as she wiped away a few tears. "I want it to be known that Mary…is a generous and kind woman who did not ask for this. She, like myself, had no inkling of an idea of the connection we share. For Mary Margaret Bennett is my daughter and I am very proud to be her father." The look that overcame Alexander's face had many in the room sighing and had Maggie covering her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"Maggie is my sole heir. I had originally planned to leave my fortune in the hands of one Ryan Lavery, but due to severe character flaws and a darkness he shows towards my daughter, I have taken steps to make sure he is not given any of my money. Ryan Lavery came into my life on a motorcycle and saved my life. I am grateful to him for giving me more time on earth, time where I have now been able to know my daughter. I am saddened by his actions to try and thwart my plans of leaving Cambias to Maggie. She has no knowledge of this. I plan to speak with her after she returns from the cafeteria."

Maggie closed her eyes as she felt all eyes in the courtroom fall to her. She tried to wipe at her tears and seem unaffected by the image of her father on screen but it was too hard. Even Bianca's comforting touch to her shoulder wasn't helping. Billy's sympathetic glance did nothing to soothe the pain away. The great pain to know that the man before her on screen loved her so very much that he had done everything in his power to ensure her success was nearly unbearable. She was just so overcome with how much she truly missed him.

"Again, I wish to make it clear that I am of sound mind although my body is failing me. I am not making these decisions under duress. My only wish is that Gwen had sent me all the letters she claimed to have written to me before her death. I loved her and would have returned to her. I want you to know that."

Maggie smiled sadly at the image of her father as he looked sincerely into the camera.

"I want you to know that had she told me I would have made it a point to protect you and your sister." His expression changed as he was no longer addressing Maggie alone as he just had. "Sadly, I only became aware of Maggie's existence and connection to me five days ago." He looked down at his hands on screen. "Four days ago I watched my daughter crumple to the ground after being violently ill after becoming aware of our shared linkage. I was saddened by this but do not blame her. My son—her half-brother—has caused her and her loved ones a great deal of pain. I only wish that now that he is dead she will be free to live a long, safe, and happy life."

Alexander smiled sadly at the screen and reached out to it gently. "Do not cry for me, my darling. I am sure to be looking down on you with your mother and sister by my side. Know that I love you and truly wish you all the best in life." As his hand fell away from the screen the image went black and Maggie had to use both of her hands to contain her sobs.

The room was silent, save for Maggie's attempts to calm herself and contain her soul wrenching sobs. Her eyes locked with Billy's as she watched him move towards her. Billy should have shown her the tape beforehand. As around the room, she realized he needed the jury and the courtroom to see her reaction. Her truthful and initial reaction to seeing the tape. This type of reaction could not be staged, not by her. It hurt far too much to even think of lying or hiding her pain, though she did her best to make sure she did not embarrass herself in front of a room of virtual strangers.

So although Maggie was truly upset that Billy had allowed everyone in this room to witness her small breakdown, she understood his methods.

Ryan rolled his eyes at Maggie's display and felt anger boil through him. Even from beyond the grave that bastard Cambias was making sure he didn't get what he was entitled to. Damn it, that son of a bitch owed him! He owed him!

"So, Mr. Lavery is there anything you would like to say?" Billy asked, his cocky smile well deserved as the jury, judge, and courtroom waited on Ryna's reply.

"You bitch! That money should be mine!" In an instant he was up.

Ryan hopped the witness stand and rushed towards Maggie. He knocked the Bailiff on his ass easily, using his chained fists to hit the man twice as hard. The Bailiff fell to the ground unconscious while Billy moved to intercede Ryan but was knocked away the same way the Bailiff had been. Ryan's chained fists hit his right cheek throwing him right into the Court Reporter's desk his forehead crashing into and knocking over the stenography machine.

Livia stood quickly from her seat and pulled Maggie back even as Maggie jumped up and backed away from her coming attacker. Her heart hammered as she pushed back against the wooden barrier that separated the court officials from the witnesses.

Ryan's hands reached for her neck as he dove over the defense's desk towards her. His enraged growl making him seem like an animal rather than a man.

Bianca seeing Ryan's intent quickly wrapped her arms around Maggie's collarbone from behind and pulled her back as Ryan continued towards her girlfriend. She pulled until Maggie was literally lying in her lap with Maggie's feet hanging on the edge of the wooden hedge. Her legs kicked out at Ryan as he tried to grab and pull her back over the railing, and away from Bianca, even as Bianca's grip around her shoulders tightened.

"Get…get _**off**_ me!" Maggie screamed as she kicked her foot towards Ryan's face and it connected, his nose surely broken, but he held strong on her leg and pulled. "Ah…fuck…" Maggie grimaced as Ryan tried to tear her leg off in his desire to get to her away from Bianca.

David had pushed Kendall down towards the opposite side of the bench when she tried to help Bianca get to Maggie. Reggie held her from going forward while Jamie rushed to help keep an enraged Ryan Lavery from getting any closer to the cowering women.

Meanwhile Jackson rushed around the bench to get in front of Maggie and Bianca while David moved quickly to get Ryan off of Maggie. JR seeing Ryan's intent had jumped over the back of his bench and rushed into the hallway and called for guards. Once the guards heard his calling for help they came running down the hallway, the people in the hallway now equipped with interest in what was going on in courtroom 3 as he rushed forward to try and offer his own help.

Three court guards rushed in through the back doors and got into the fray, pulling at Ryan even as he lashed out at them. The jury was stock still as they stood in their box watching the drama of this trial unfold before them.

"This isn't over! This isn't over…you bitch! You fucking dyke! I'll get you for this! I swear it! That money is mine! Mine…and you're mine! Mine you hear me…mine!" Ryan screamed his face red in anger as he was dragged out of the courtroom by three guards.

As the doors closed behind him, quiet overcame the courtroom.

The Judge tried to bring back order into her courtroom. It wasn't working.

Billy, who was now sporting a large black and blue as well as split cheek, asked for a break. To which was granted immediately while the Judge called Mr. Pierce into her office. Sure to give the man a lecture on bringing unruly convicts into her courtroom.

The jury was led out of the courtroom.

Many of those present wondered if this was grounds for a mistrial. They figured they'd have to wait and see. While they waited for the outcome of this outburst all eyes turned to the two women in the front pew.

Maggie remained in Bianca's arms her eyes closed tightly as she hid her face in Bianca's neck and held on tightly to Bianca's arms. The grip, Maggie was afraid, would bruise Bianca but the answering grip she received was as equally tight.

"They're in shock." David informed everyone as he tried to get close to them both only for Bianca to slide herself and the woman on her lap away until her back was against the end of the bench and the farthest away from the group as she could be.

"Stay back…" Bianca hissed out through her teeth.

Bianca did not hide her face in Maggie's neck or in her hair as she wanted to do. Instead she glared at anyone that dared come near her or Maggie. Every time someone tried to touch Maggie she'd pivot the two of them away from the nearing hands. Maggie's grip would increase with each turn and her body rippled with the tension that filled her as she sought comfort in Bianca's arms.

Seeing the wild look in Bianca's eyes, everyone just backed off.

When everyone was several feet away Bianca finally gave in to her need and hid her face in Maggie's hair, her tears falling freely now that she knew Maggie was safe and in her arms.

Seeing Ryan jump over the stand and knock both the Bailiff and Billy across the room only to continue to charge towards Maggie scared her to death. Bianca knew the look in Ryan's eyes. It was evil and full of hatred and wanted nothing else but to harm the person in its sight. Bianca refused to let Maggie be hurt. Ever…!

The group watched as the two women hid in each other and shut out the world for just a moment. They looked to each other, wondering what they were supposed to do know. All relieved that Ryan was where he belonged, behind bars and away from the two women they all cared for a great deal.

"Bianca…" Kendall tried gently as she moved to sit next to her sister, everyone else was too afraid that they'd scare both of the women, so they remained off to the side.

Bianca looked up from Maggie's hair and met Kendall's eyes. "Bianca, are you alright?" Kendall noticed that even though Maggie was on top of Bianca's lap, her weight was not resting on Bianca's stomach.

Bianca nodded her head.

Kendall smiled indulgently to her little sister, afraid to spook her. She didn't want her to slip into the catatonic state Maggie seemed to be in. "Okay, good. Do you think David can see if Maggie's leg is alright?"

Bianca's eyes widened as she realized that Maggie could be hurt. "Maggie…" Bianca whispered as she waited until Maggie looked up towards her. "Maggie…!"

Maggie's eyes were open but she wasn't seeing what was in front of her.

"_Maggie…!" He whispered_ and as he reached out to touch her she jumped.

"Don't come near me…" Maggie shot up and out of Bianca's arms and right into David's arms. She tried to push him away but he held onto her tightly and allowed her to hit him even as she tried to escape his grip.

"Maggie…Maggie calm down…" David groaned as Maggie hit his side with her elbow. "Come on Kid you need to calm down…"

"No…no…let me go…no!"

"Pipsqueak, come on…" Kendall tried but moved back when David told her to stay back with a simple gesture.

"_Maggie…" He whispered_ into her ear and she continued to struggle against him, tears falling violently down her face.

"David….what's wrong with her?" Bianca panicked as she looked at Maggie's flaying arms and legs up to David whose face showed the obvious exertion it took to hold Maggie in his arms.

Billy looked away from the EMT that was patching up his face at the sound of Maggie's panicked demands to be let go. He waved off the EMT and moved towards the group behind the defense desk.

"I…don't know." He informed and was forced to let go of Maggie when she landed another hard gab to his side.

Maggie backed away from David's bent at the waist form and spun quickly when she bumped into another body.

"Maggie…"

Maggie's eyes lost the wild look in them as she obviously began to recognize where she was and the people around her. "Bianca…"

"Yes…honey, it's me. Calm down…" Bianca stepped forward and was happy to find that Maggie did not rush away from her but stood still and waited for her approach. Once close enough Bianca took a hold of Maggie's cheeks and held her face gently, their eyes locked.

"I…what…what happened?" Maggie asked her heart rate slowing as she took deep breaths and looked around in front of her curiously. Behind Bianca was a bunch of their friends. "Where's Ryan?" Maggie's eyes widened in panic again only to be reassured that Ryan was gone. "He's gone?"

"Yes, they took him away." Bianca informed and watched as Maggie processed the information and then sighed, the tension that was easily seen slowly easing away. "That's it, just relax. You're safe now." Bianca felt a sense of déjà vu for a moment but brushed it aside as she held Maggie's eyes.

Maggie brought her hands up and took a gentle hold of Bianca's wrists. Once Bianca was satisfied that Maggie was alright she allowed Maggie to bring both of her palms to her lips to place a kiss before bringing them to rest against her chest.

"Thank you." Maggie whispered.

Bianca laughed lightly as she stepped in closer to Maggie. "You don't have to thank me."

"Yeah, you should thank us." Reggie piped up from behind Maggie.

Maggie looked behind her towards her friend and smiled softly, "Thank you, Reggie." Then her eyes fell to David and Jackson as well as Billy. "Thank you all."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group as the EMT's that were called into the courtroom finished patching up Billy and took a look at Maggie, her hand gently clasped with Bianca's the entire time. When she insisted they leave her alone, even when they said she should probably go to the hospital, she refused and brushed them off. She had David and he was just as good as any doctor at the hospital. They left well enough alone, realizing they'd lose the argument, and went on their way leaving the straggling group behind them as they exited the courtroom.

"So…that was an interesting first day." Kendall commented as she scratched the top of her head.

"Did you expect anything less?" Maggie questioned with a smirk.

"No, not really."

Jamie shrugged, "It could have been worse." Jamie quickly withdrew as he was slapped thrice on his forearm. "Hey…"

Yes, it could have been a lot worse they all realized. The jury might have believed all the crap Ryan was spewing. Ryan could have actually gotten his hands on Maggie's neck instead of leg.

All in all, it was actually a hell of a lot better than any of them expected it to be.

"Can we go home?" Bianca asked gently, her eyes and voice sleepy.

Maggie looked to Billy for permission, unsure if they were adjourned for the day or not. His simple nod was enough of an answer for Maggie. She quickly moved to stand beside Bianca, noticing the stress lines about her face and the stiffness in her shoulders and posture.

"Allow me, my lady." Maggie offered her arm with a genteel smile.

Bianca smiled as she took Maggie's offered arm and was led from the courtroom like a Lady a small entourage of people behind them as they left behind the first day of Maggie's trial.

**End Part Six**


	13. Installment 4: Part Seven

**Installment Four:**

**The Murder Trial**

**Part 7**

-**October 14, 2003**-

-**Defense Quarters**-

"You ready…?" Bianca asked as she pulled at the collar of Maggie's suit.

She ran her hands down Maggie's arms before slowly smoothing away the lines on the sides of Maggie's suit jacket. She smiled as she felt Maggie shiver and heard her sigh. Maggie's reaction to her touch left a wonderful flush on her own skin, her heart rate increasing with each sound Maggie tried her best to contain. It was also incredibly bothersome, if only because they had to leave the room in less than three minutes for the second session of Maggie's trial.

"How in the world has you helping me get ready for court become torture?" Maggie asked eyes glazed as she opened them to watch Bianca smirk.

"You know, I don't know…" Bianca chuckled even as Maggie surged forward and pulled her close capturing Bianca's smirking lips with her own ruining the even press of her suit. "Now look what you've done…we'll have to straighten out your suit again."

Maggie growled as she kept her lips held against Bianca's. "Shut up and kiss me…"

"So bossy…" Bianca chuckled as she slipped her hand into Maggie's hair, scratching at the sensitive scalp beneath her fingertips.

"Mhmm…" Maggie's eyes fluttered closed. "I am your employer." Maggie teased as she moved her lips away from Bianca's and scattered a trail of soft butterfly kisses across Bianca's cheek and down her neck.

The sighs that escaped Bianca's slightly parted lips elicited a deep seated burn that slowly formed in her stomach. The tension that had piled on both of their shoulders at the prospect of returning to court after yesterday's fiasco slipped away as a new burning tension settled between them.

"Maggie…" Bianca breathed, her neck falling to the side as Maggie began nipping at her skin. She gasped as Maggie's hand slipped beneath the back of her shirt and ran along her back.

"We…oh…we don't have time…" Bianca informed, sincerely disappointed that they'd have to once again stop.

Bianca was becoming impatient with how long it was taking them to find their way into bed with each other. Bianca knew that Maggie was taking things slow for her benefit, she did know and she was grateful. Maggie was always looking out for her. But Maggie didn't seem to understand how tortuous it was to sleep next to Maggie each and every night and not be able to touch her the way she dreamed of nightly.

Oh, it wasn't as if they didn't touch each other. No, they could hardly keep their hands off of each other since Bianca had unofficially moved into the penthouse suite with Maggie and Billy. The closest they had come to finally making love was last night. They had needed each other so greatly that they hadn't even made it to their bedroom before their hands found each other's skin and lips met hastily.

Bianca shivered and moaned at the memory of Maggie slipping out of her shirt before asking softly if it was alright to remover hers. Bianca could hardly breathe let alone speak; she had only been able to nod her permission. The way Maggie looked at her, eyes swallowing every inch of her exposed skin left Bianca far barer than she actually was.

Bianca was about to pull away, afraid that Maggie found her to be undesirable—she had begun to gain some weight, six and a half pounds exactly—but Maggie's swift unspoken reassurances elevated her of her fears.

Maggie didn't speak for several moments longer she just placed her hands on the expanse of her waist and glided her hands across the slightly damp skin, her eyes and face expressing her awe far more than her words ever could.

"_You are _so_ beautiful…"_ Maggie whispered as she kneeled down to place a gentle kiss to her stomach. Maggie's lips remained against Bianca's skin for several long seconds before she began to kiss each and every inch of Bianca's skin. Her hands mapping out the journey her lips soon followed.

Bianca felt as if she was being worshipped and by the look of adoration in Maggie's eyes and the soft reverent touches, she had realized she was. Maggie was worshiping her in such a loving and sexually pleasing and frustrating way that Bianca was surprised she hadn't melted into a puddle she felt so impassioned.

Maggie had eased them down onto the bed, leaving Bianca something to thankfully grasp onto as she gasped with each touch of Maggie's lips.

Bianca's eyes roved across Maggie's skin as Maggie hovered over her. Bianca's eyes found a red line that went from Maggie's hip to her belly button. It was thin but Bianca had never seen it before and in the years they had known each other she had seen Maggie's stomach several times. Bianca opened her mouth to question Maggie on the scar, even as something nagged at the back of her mind, only to hear a knock come from the bedroom door last night.

Just as there was one at the door here in the present.

"Ladies…"

Maggie pulled away from Bianca with a groan. "Come in, Billy."

Bianca followed with a groan of irritation of her own. Again…again they were interrupted, just as they had been last night. If Bianca didn't know any better she would suspect that Billy was trying to deliberately keep them from being together.

"Are you ready?" Billy asked and noticed the flushed faces and slightly swollen lips. "Um…right. We need to get going." He informed and his head disappeared back out the door, a slight coloring to his cheeks as he disappeared.

Bianca sighed, okay, so he wasn't deliberately trying to get between them.

"I swear, as soon as this trial is over, we're going to go away for a while. Just the two of us." Maggie promised as she read Bianca's thoughts. "Or, we'll just kick Billy out of the penthouse for a few days. I'm sure your sister wouldn't mind him staying over for a…ow…hey!" Maggie rubbed at her forearm and watched as Bianca walked towards the door chuckling. "It was just a joke…" Maggie pouted and smiled internally as Bianca rolled her eyes, stepped back up to her and kissed away her pout.

"Come along honey, we have a murder trial to attend…" Bianca quickly fixed Maggie's suit and ran her hand through Maggie's hair, fixing it, before she stepped away before Maggie could pull her in again.

"Coming dear…" Maggie followed after Bianca both chuckling at how whipped they both happened to be.

Maggie sighed as she listened to Mr. Pierce attempt to paint a brilliantly colorful story to the jury. It was all plausible, although Mr. Pierce had lost his first edge. Not one of the jurors still considered Ryan a credible witness. No matter the fact that Mr. Pierce showed the letters Gwen had written to Maggie and Alexander about Maggie's parentage the recorded image of Alexander hindered the jurors' ability to believe that Maggie knew anything of her biological heritage before the murder.

The only thing Mr. Pierce had going for him was Maggie's known hatred of Michael and her inability to produce a solid alibi. Maggie felt her muscle tense as Mr. Pierce questioned David about his whereabouts the night of the trial through the following evening.

Maggie gasped as David admitted to poisoning Michael's scotch and wasn't surprised as Mr. Pierce made it very clear to the jury—that although illegal and a murder attempt—Michael did not die from being poisoned although there were traces of poison in his system.

David informed the court that Maggie arrived at his condo between one-thirty and two o'clock in the morning with a deep laceration to her right side. He had to stitch up the wound and he explained how she refused to tell him how she was hurt or let him take her to the hospital.

"Dr. Hayward, in your opinion, was the laceration to Ms. Bennett's side made by a branch?"

"Objection your honor how would…"

"Mr. Hayward was at one time the head of the ER and is chief cardiologist. He therefore knows the difference between a cut that is made by a jagged edge and a smooth edge."

"He is correct Mr. Allen."

Billy sighed and sat back down and listened to David inform Mr. Pierce that, "No, the cut was not made by a jagged edge that would come from a branch. I also found no evidence of wood splinters in the wound."

"Thank you, no further questions." Mr. Pierce was happy to have helped prove Maggie's original statement to hell. It would help him convince the jury that her word could not be taken as fact. It was all he really had.

Billy immediately stood up, "The cut, if not made by a branch what would you suspect was the cause of the wound."

"It was made by a blade."

"And you know this for a fact, Dr. Hayward?"

"Yes, I had to come very close to the wound to stitch it up. The cut was made by a blade."

Billy nodded and seemed to take this information in. "So you're saying my client was stabbed."

Mr. Pierce tried his hand at an objection only to be silences by Billy's recitation of his previous words of David's expertise on wounds.

"Yes." David admitted.

"Yes, what? Dr. Hayward."

"Yes, Maggie was stabbed. She was lucky that the blade didn't do in any deeper or she would have had to have surgery it would have torn her abdominal muscle."

"Did you notice any other distinctive wounds on Ms. Bennett that night?"

David took a moment to think back. "Yes, she had a cut on her arm."

"Was this too made by a blade?" Billy asked.

"No…it was too obscure to have been made by a blade." Billy nodded his head and turned to the picture diagram that Mr. Pierce had used to show the jury the layout of Michael's condo.

On the diagram were several different colored markings. The red markings showed where they had found bullet holes. The large yelled circle is where they 'assumed' Michael's body would have fallen after being shot. Then there were several areas marked in blue where they had found drops of—what they thought—were Michael's blood.

The entire room had been swept clean with bleach and the blood drops could have been left at any time—or at least that's what Billy was trying to make the jury believe. It was obvious Michael had been murdered in his condo but the evidence to support that Maggie and Kendall had committed the murder was flimsy and nearly non-existent.

The only evidence they had linking Maggie to the crime scene was the blood at the doorway of Michael's home found underneath the wooden step into his house and the blood on the awning. There was no evidence of Kendall even having been inside the condo. The only connection they had to her was her purchase of the freezer that they had found Michael's body in which is why Kendall was up on charged with Accessory to Murder and Maggie on First Degree Murder.

After looking at the diagram for a moment Billy moved over to his desk and pulled from behind his chair a large picture that he had enlarged, with a nail sticking out of the column of Michael Cambias' wooden awning just outside the door to the condo.

"Would something like this leave the cut on her arm?"

David examined the picture for several minutes. "Yes…" David nodded coming to his conclusion.

"Now…what about this…" Billy grabbed up another large picture of a knife and showed it to the jury and judge before holding it up for David to see. "Would a knife like this cause the wound on her side?"

"Yes, it could."

"So, Dr. Hayward, I have to ask. Do you think that Maggie is guilty of murdering Michael Cambias?"

"No." David informed firmly. "Maggie didn't kill him."

"How do you know she didn't kill him?" Billy asked tilting his head to the side as if curious.

"Because, she told me she didn't kill him and I believe her."

"Why, Dr. Hayward. Why do you believe her?"

"Because Maggie wouldn't kill anybody. I know how angry she was, we all were, but I also know that Maggie isn't the type of person to kill someone in cold blood."

"In cold blood…right." Billy nodded and then turned as if the idea just popped into his head, "But what about self-defense?"

"Objection…"

"Your honor, the prosecution has made it out that my client had planned the murder of Michael Cambias that night but by the prosecutions own witnesses admission she sought to protect herself from Mr. Cambias. She felt so threatened and feared enough for her life that she went to a friend to buy a gun. I am only asking the witness if he believes that my client would kill someone in order to defend herself."

"How would the witness be able to give an accurate account of this, Mr. Allen?"

"Doctor Hayward is my client's cousin your honor and they were both in situations where their lives were threatened and were forced to defend themselves. He knows first-hand what Ms. Bennett will do to protect herself."

"Proceed…"

"So, Dr. Hayward would Ms. Bennett kill to protect herself?"

David sighed, "Only if it was the only option."

"Meaning?"

"Maggie, even when attacked, wouldn't kill unless there was no other option but to kill or be killed."

"Do you believe, as a person who knew Mr. Cambias and knows Ms. Bennett that Michael Cambias would have put her in that type of situation?"

David laughed darkly, "He put her in that situation before, and I don't doubt he'd have done it again."

"Thank you Dr. Hayward…" Billy concluded before Roland had a chance to object.

David stood from the stand and walked back to his seat sparing Maggie a glance as he walked passed.

"Are you ready to call your next witness, Mr. Pierce?"

"Yes, your honor. The People call Mrs. Kendall Hart Cambias."

Maggie turned and watched as Kendall stood up from her seat beside Bianca and made her way to the witness stand. Maggie met Bianca's eyes for a moment as Kendall walked past the wooden gate and she offered Bianca a small smile.

Bianca smiled back to Maggie and shifted somewhat uncomfortably now that Kendall's hand was no longer in her own. Bianca was pleasantly surprised when Stacy offered her hand as a substitute and Reggie moved to take up Kendall's previous position.

Maggie looked smiled kindly at both Stacy and Reggie before she turned back to watch as Kendall was sworn in.

"Ms. Hart is it true that you are on trial yourself for Accessory to Murder."

"Yes." Kendall informed, her tone obviously meant to be hostile.

"Whose murder?"

"Michael Cambias' murder."

"Your supposed husband?"

Kendall laughed, "Yes."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm not." Kendall smirked. She was playing her part well. She was here to help convince the jury that Maggie wasn't the only possible murderer. She'd leave them with enough doubt that they could not, in clear conscience, convict Maggie.

"Oh…?"

"It was a marriage of convenience. Nothing more." Kendall waved it off. "I certainly didn't love the bastard." Then as if an afterthought. "I didn't kill him though."

"No, I'm sure you didn't…" Mr. Pierce informed with a smile as he stepped around his desk closer to the stand. "Tell me, Mrs. Cambias did you see Ms. Bennett the night of August 23rd?"

"Yes, I did." Kendall informed and didn't clarify.

"Where did you see her?"

"I saw her outside my condo."

"Just so it is made clear, Mrs. Cambias lived across the courtyard from Mr. Cambias' condo. Isn't that correct, Mrs. Cambias?"

"Yes, it is."

"So, you saw Ms. Bennett outside your condo the night of August 23rd…what was she doing?"

Kendall cringed as she remembered exactly what Maggie was doing. "She was trying to get away from Michael."

Bianca's eyes widened and she looked from Kendall to the back of Maggie's head. Bianca covered her mouth with her free hand while her other hand grasped Stacy's hand tightly.

Bianca knew that Maggie had been hurt but she hadn't known until this moment where she had received the scar that she'd only just seen the night before. Bianca closed her eyes as she realized that Michael had given Maggie that scar.

_God…if he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him for hurting her._ Bianca thought as she listened as Billy continued to question David.

"Get away from Michael? What do you mean?"

Kendall sighed, "I mean that she was crawling away from Michael trying to get away from him."

"Was Mr. Cambias hurt?"

_No, but he was soon after_, Kendall thought. "He had blood on his shirt but he was holding a bloodied knife in his hand, so I assumed it wasn't his."

Mr. Pierce swallowed, not liking the image this information painted for the jury. "Why do you believe that Mr. Cambias had a knife in his hand?"

"So he could kill Maggie." The way Kendall said it made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mr. Pierce ground his teeth together as he tried to remain calm. He had already signed a deal with the young woman on the stand. She wouldn't get any time, a slap on the wrist, if she testified against Maggie Bennett. He had already signed it and the ink was dried and filed. He had been had and he knew it.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he mocked her, _'You're going to kill me if I see her again? Ha…I don't think so.'_ He then raised the knife but Maggie bull rushed him and knocked him over." Kendall informed, leaving out the fact that Boyd had to grab Michael's arm to keep him from slamming the blade deep into Maggie's back.

Billy smirked from his seat, aware of how frustrated Mr. Pierce was that all of a sudden his case was falling apart before him.

"Why do you suspect Ms. Bennett went to see Mr. Cambias that night?"

"I think she was coming to see me." Kendall admitted but shrugged, "But you'd have to ask her."

"So, you're trying to say that Ms. Bennett went to see you—a woman she is known for not getting along with—but she somehow wound up outside Mr. Cambias' condo with a bleeding wound at her side and Mr. Cambias holding a knife by chance?"

"I…"

"Isn't it more likely that Ms. Bennett went to Mr. Cambias' condo to kill him and when she couldn't he defended himself and in return almost killed her?"

"Objection your honor speculation!"

"I'm sorry…let me rephrase."

"Is it possible that Ms. Bennett was going to Mr. Cambias' condo and not yours?"

"Yes…but…"

"Mrs. Cambias is it true that the freezer where Michael Cambias' body was found you purchased the morning of August 25th?"

"Yes."

"Is it also true that you were in Mr. Cambias' apartment the night of August 23rd?"

"Yes. I was."

"So, your official statement is that you were inside Mr. Cambias' condo while Ms. Bennett fought for her life against Mr. Cambias? Don't you find that a little funny? That Ms. Bennett would be there at all that is."

"No. I was inside my condo." Kendall tried but was ignored.

Mr. Pierce completely ignored her statement and continued. "You didn't find it funny to see Ms. Bennett outside your husband's home?"

"It was but…"

"If you'd like us all to believe that Ms. Bennett killed Mr. Cambias in self-defense you'd first have to explain why Ms. Bennett was there to see a man she had only hours before threatened to kill…fighting with him. One must wonder…Mr. Cambias was about a hundred pounds heavier than Ms. Bennett…wouldn't you say?"

"Yes…about…"

"Then isn't it more likely that Ms. Bennett went to Mr. Cambias condo to kill him. In keeping with the threat she had made against him only hours before. But found he was too strong and in turn ended up fighting for her life…"

"Objection…!"

"No more questions your honor."

Maggie ran her hands through her hair and shook her head as when Billy was asked if he had any questions for Mrs. Cambias he didn't even stand from his seat.

"Mrs. Cambias before you saw my client outside of Mr. Cambias' home can you tell me if you heard anything?"

"I heard yelling." Kendall offered, somewhat off kilter with having been so easily shaken by the District Attorney.

"Yelling? Can you be more specific?"

"Well, Michael was yelling at someone. I went to see who he was arguing with only to see him standing over Maggie with a knife."

"Did Ms. Bennett have a weapon?" Billy asked putting down his pen.

"No…" Kendall shook her head. "…she was holding onto her side…she was bleeding. I…I screamed when I saw her get up and bulrush Michael. I thought for sure he was going to stab her in the back but they hit the ground before he could." Thanks to Body…

"So, Mr. Pierce would have us think that Ms. Bennett went to kill Mr. Cambias but she had no weapon? How did she plan to kill him? With her bare hands? I mean, it was stated that he had to weigh at least a hundred pounds more than her."

Some of the spectators laughed.

"Objection…"

"Overruled…Mr. Pierce, you opened the door."

"Mrs. Cambias, did you see a gun in my client's possession?"

Kendall shook her head, "No."

"So, to your knowledge is it possible that Ms. Bennett went to talk to Mr. Cambias and it became heated and he lost his temper and struck out against her?"

"Speculation your honor…"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm only trying to inform the jury of other theories besides the ones Mr. Pierce so garishly gave."

The judge nodded and allowed Billy to continue.

"Mrs. Cambias, was your husband easy to anger?"

Kendall rolled her eyes, "The slightest thing could enrage him."

"Mr. Pierce would like the jury to believe that you and Ms. Bennett planned the murder of Michael Cambias for his money."

Kendall laughed, "Why would I kill him? I already had all his money."

Billy nodded. "That begs the question Mrs. Cambias why did you hide your husband's body?"

"Public image…"

Again more laughter ensued.

"Did you kill your husband, Mrs. Cambias?"

"No."

"Then why did you hide his body?"

"Because he deserved to die for what he did to my sister!" Kendall hissed.

"Objection…" Mr. Pierce was silenced with only a look and a swift ruling.

"Do you know who killed your husband?"

Kendall looked to the side and bit her lip. "I have my suspicions."

Billy nodded, he had his own as well but remained mum and worked around asking Kendall to name those suspicions outright. "Is Ms. Bennett among those suspicions?"

"Maggie…no…" Kendall shook her head. "Maggie loves my sister too much to have killed him."

Billy looked confused as did many others. "What do you mean? Wouldn't it be that because she loved your sister so much she killed Mr. Cambias? To avenge her?"

"Why would she do that? Why would she risk being taken away from Bianca? She's not that stupid. She knows that Bianca needs her and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Bianca's happiness."

This news seemed to awaken some of the jurors as they began to understand what Kendall meant.

"Ah, thank you for explaining Mrs. Cambias."

"You're welcome."

"No further questions."

Kendall was excused and stepped down from the stand and took up her seat next to Bianca. She refrained from squeezing Maggie's shoulder but did meet Maggie's eyes and smile softly when Maggie turned to look at her.

Billy smiled as he looked down at his notes. That couldn't have gone better. Judging by the jury's reaction it was exactly the tidbit of information they needed to prove that Maggie wouldn't kill Michael for Bianca because it would take her away from Bianca.

Billy's head shot up when he heard the next witness that Pierce was calling to the stand.

"The People call Ms. Mary Margaret Bennett to the stand…"

Maggie's eyes widened as she looked to Billy and then up at the witness stand.

**End Part Seven**


	14. Installment 4: Part Eight

**Author's Note: **This chapter has some sexual content in it. Nothing major but enough for me to post a warning about the up in rating.

**Installment Four:**

**The Murder Trial**

**Part 8**

-**October 15, 2003**-  
-**Valley Inn Penthouse**-

Maggie rolled her neck as she stood up from her desk and moved to stand by the large bookcase that held the books Bianca had purchased for her. Maggie hadn't moved all of her possessions into the penthouse. She didn't plan on staying here for much longer. After the trial she hoped that she and Bianca could go along with their original plans, from before all of this craziness had started, and get an apartment together.

Maggie knew that Bianca was afraid to move into an apartment only to have to sell it in a few months when they left, so Maggie had left the subject alone. Yet, here she was, on her forced day off, looking through ads on the internet for apartments in San Francisco. Bianca had made it clear that she wanted to have everything already settled before they left. So, although Bianca hadn't talked about finding an apartment, Maggie thought it prudent to start the search now.

Cambias was offering her a large stipend for housing as they had apparently bought seven floors of an upscale apartment building for the employees of the new headquarters in San Francisco. The pictures Stacy had shown her after she had shown only the slightest bit of interest were breathtaking.

Sadly, it wouldn't do for her to be living in any apartment owned by Cambias. Not when she was trying to help Bianca escape the public eye.

Maggie knew it was going to be hard, especially now with her instant stardom but this was what she was working with and she refused to let Bianca leave without her. Bianca leaving her behind was not an option.

Maggie groaned as she brought her hand up to her neck and started to rub at the tight muscles under her palm. Sitting at a computer screen for hours on end was slowly starting to take its toll on her.

Hell, the stress of being on trial for Michael's murder was finally getting to her. As if being on trial for anything was any easier. Maggie laughed, Kendall's had been. John had fed Pierce all the lines he needed to and got Kendall a deal that left her never seeing the inside of a courtroom and a deal that was merely a slap on the wrist. Pierce had nearly taken off John and Kendall's head yesterday afternoon after Kendall's testimony.

Maggie's mind flashed back to the last day in court.

"_The People call Ms. Mary Margaret Bennett to the stand…" _

_Maggie's eyes widened as she looked to Billy and then up at the witness stand. _

_Maggie felt her heart slam against her chest as she looked up as Billy stood up stiffly beside her asking the judge for court to adjourn until the following day. It looked like he was going to lose the battle until the judge seemed to realize how late into the evening it had become during all of the witness statements. So, court was adjourned and Maggie sighed in relief. That gave her another day to worry about what in the world she was going to say while up on that stand. _

"_You can't keep her from me forever." Roland informed Billy as he passed their table and stood before the first bench his eyes on Kendall. "Brava on your show today Mrs. Cambias." _

_Kendall smirked, "It's Hart, but thank you." _

_Pierce glared as his hand tightened around his briefcase as Billy moved to stand beside Kendall in case Pierce lost his temper. With a quiet flare that even Erica would have admitted he left the courtroom, obviously upset that his slam dunk case wasn't as easy as he had expected. _

Maggie wished that Billy could keep her from him forever, but knew better than that. If she did not go on the stand then she was sunk. The jury needed to know her side of the story. What scared her more than telling the truth to an entire courtroom full of people was that she didn't know what the truth was anymore.

Not anymore.

No. She did know what happened that night. Maggie shivered, yes. She knew _everything_ that happened that night. What she no longer knew about that night, what truth she no longer knew, was if she was to blame for what happened or not.

Maggie sighed her shoulders sagging as she recalled the argument she had gotten into with her two roommates last night.

"_Maggie…please we just want to help." Maggie pulled away from Bianca's warm touch. "Please…what happened that night?" Bianca tried to coax Maggie gently to admit what she was hiding, but stood from her chair and moved to the kitchen counter. _

_She grasped the edge of it tightly as she shook her head and held her eyes tightly closed. Whether she was trying to shake away the images from that night or trying to shake away the fear of actually talking about it was a mystery, even to her. _

"_I can't…" Maggie tried to breath but with each second that passed it became harder and harder to take in any air. Panic, she was panicking. _

"_We need to talk about this Maggie!" Billy exclaimed as he threw down a folder, the smack of the material against the table snapping Maggie around, her face pale and body trembling as she looked up at her enraged friend. "You can't keep hiding the truth from me anymore. Not when you'll be on that stand tomorrow telling the world what happened that night!"_

"_Billy!" Bianca exclaimed the obvious reprimand for yelling and scaring Maggie half to death apparent in only her voiced utterance of his name. "You need to calm down." She told the taller man as she moved to stand between Maggie and Billy. She stood to the side of them both but had her hand pressed against Billy's chest, keeping him from corning Maggie any further. Couldn't he see how terrified she was? _

"_You don't understand Billy…" Maggie whispered as she looked to the side. Both Billy and Bianca's silhouettes on the edge of her vision. "I can't even begin to explain what happened that night." _

"_Why don't you start with how he got close enough to stab you!" Billy exclaimed, as if it should be obvious what he wanted to know. "I mean, god damn it Maggie. He fucking stabbed you!" _

_Bianca felt her body freeze with Billy's angry retort rushing right through her. The knowledge that Michael Cambias had actually stabbed Maggie, hurt her, left a scar on her body, was almost too much to think about._

_Maggie's legs felt weak. "I tried okay! I tried to keep him back! I practically begged the bastard to stop, to not make me shoot him. Jesus…Billy he just wouldn't stop…he wouldn't stop coming…I tried, I just, I couldn't let him get passed me. I couldn't let him…I…he would have killed…I couldn't let him…" Maggie's knees buckled._

_**Maggie's eyes widened as Michael pulled on a large black handle pulling out from the knife rack the long blade before looking at her with deadly intent. **_

**Fuck…**_**Maggie thought as her heart began to race as he took step after step around the kitchen island towards her. "Don't…" **_**Oh, please don't make me shoot you again**_** "…take another step." **_

_**Michael continued to come towards her laughing, mocking her. "Why, it seems that the bitch is all bark and no bite." Michael picked up his forgotten Scotch glass as he passed his side table and threw the contents back. "I wonder what it'd be like to have you…would you moan or scream as you came as I fucked you like the little whore you know you are." **_

_**Maggie felt herself begin to panic even as she felt sick to her stomach at his disgusting suggestions.**_

_Billy and Bianca both moved forward at the same time and caught one of Maggie's arms and kept her from falling flat onto the tiled kitchen floor. _

"Well, it had been almost two weeks since I'd fainted last." Maggie scowled at the thought of fainting again. Thank god she had remained conscious as Billy and Bianca held her from crumpling to the floor.

Apparently, her near unconsciousness made Billy pause in his questioning. He backed off and took what Maggie wasn't saying to heart. Billy knew that there was someone else in the room with her and Michael and as time continued to slowly move by he was beginning to figure out whom that someone was.

"He better not say a damn word…" Maggie whispered darkly into the empty office.

Billy had decided from the very beginning that they would attempt to convince the jury that Maggie was only defending herself against Michael. That she had gone there that night to confront him, not kill him, and during the confrontation he became enraged and attacked her. Kendall and David had easily talked about how violent he could become.

The jury understood Michael's personality to be that of a mad-man. It wouldn't be hard for them to convince the jury of Maggie's attempt to only defend herself against a man that had raped her best friend, assaulted her friend and attacked her and her friend and then stabbed her during an argument.

It was self-defense.

If the jury couldn't see that, then Billy wasn't sure what he was going to do because she refused to let him even hint that there was a third person in the condo the night of the murder.

"God, if they only knew…" Maggie shook her head and ran her hand through her hair pulling at her growing locks irritably.

"Talking to yourself?"

Maggie spun around her hand already grasping onto the material of her shirt that lie above her heart. "Jesus, Bianca how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Bianca moved into the room, closing the office door behind her. She leaned back against the door her hands fanned out across the cool material of the painted wood. "How long have you been in here?"

It was obvious that Maggie had been up if the bed had grown cold. Bianca hadn't even realized Maggie was gone until she moved to snuggle into Maggie's side, due to how cold she was, only to find that Maggie was nowhere to be found. She listened for several minutes to the silence of their bedroom and bathroom before she moved to scoot out the rest of the house.

Both worried and curious about what Maggie could possibly be doing at three in the morning when they were due in court at eight o'clock, Bianca continued to look for her until she found her in the office.

"Long enough." Maggie informed as she moved away from the practically empty bookcase over to her laptop. "Why are you up?" Maggie asked as she noticed the time stamp on her computer read **3:24 AM**. Closing the laptop Maggie looked up at Bianca. "You should be asleep." Maggie informed, concerned that Bianca wasn't sleeping enough while Bianca mimicked her concern to the letter.

"So should you." Bianca retorted as Maggie moved towards her attempting to usher her back to their bedroom.

"Point taken." Maggie felt duly chastised as she led Bianca back to their bedroom.

"I went to snuggle and you were gone."

Maggie smiled softly at the slight pout upon Bianca's face. "I'll go to bed if you will."

"Well, with an offer like that how can I possibly refuse?" Bianca questioned as she squeeze Maggie's hand.

Maggie brought Bianca's hand up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss to the brunette's knuckles as they arrived at their bedroom door.

Bianca pulled Maggie along with her into their bedroom and released Maggie's hand so she could once again situate herself in their bed, lying on her side. She raised her hand up and was grateful when Maggie took her hand and kneeled on the edge of the bed before she moved to lie on her side as well. There was a large distance between them as Maggie pulled the covers over both of their legs up and hips.

With a gentle brush of her fingers Bianca smoothed Maggie's hair behind her ear and watched mesmerized as Maggie's eyes fluttered closed. The ghost of Maggie's sigh brushed across her skin as she wrapped her hand around the back of Maggie's neck and eased Maggie's face closer to her own.

"I didn't mean to worry you." Maggie admitted brushing her nose against Bianca's cheek playfully delighting in Bianca's smirk before placing a chaste kiss to the edge of Bianca's lips.

"I know…" Bianca gently whispered as Maggie sunk comfortably against her side and nestled her head against her shoulder. A wistful sigh escaped Bianca as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Maggie's body pressed fully up against her side. Maggie moved to drape one of her arms around Bianca's stomach her hand resting along Bianca's hip.

Maggie refused to ruin tonight like she had last night. They had both been perfectly content to lie in each other's arms and fall asleep but Maggie had to go and ruin it.

-**Yesterday Evening**-

"Bianca…?" Maggie questioned after what seemed like an eternity of silence with only the sound of Bianca's beating heart steadily beating the sound Maggie heard.

The trepidation in Maggie's voice left Bianca confused as to what she was more scared of; the fact that she might be waking her up, or that she might actually answer her.

"Yes?"

"Do you…" Maggie cleared her throat her voice soft and timid as she tried to formulate the correct words.

After a moment she seemed to give up hope on finding the right words.

"Never mind…" Maggie sighed and snuggled more firmly against Bianca's shoulder her breath blowing gently against Bianca's neck, slowly driving her crazy.

Bianca sighed and wondered how there could be so much distance between her and Maggie even as there was not an inch separating them. She wished, not for the first time, that Maggie would open up to her. That Maggie would finally trust her, like she had trusted Maggie.

"Did I…did I do something?" Bianca asked fearful of the answer when Maggie remained quiet.

"No…" Maggie finally responded. "You've done nothing wrong Bianca. Nothing." Maggie turned to look up at Bianca and tried her best to reassure the young woman.

"Then why won't you tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's bothering you…you know…tell me the secret you and Kendall are keeping from me."

"I can't Bianca." Maggie wished she could. God did she wish she could. "I…" Maggie felt her heart tug at the clear and ever present desperation within Bianca's voice. "…I'm doing this to protect you."

This caught Bianca's attention. She sat up abruptly leaving Maggie lying flat out on the mattress. Maggie hid her face in the bed for a moment and felt like screaming into the material but refrained. Bianca's perfume and the scent that could only be purely Bianca's was easily smelled from the sheet beneath her nose.

"Protect me—protect me from what Maggie? What are you protecting me from?"

Maggie looked up into Bianca's eyes and saw the questions, uncertainty, and the fear. What could she do with that fear? She had hoped that by keeping quiet she would erase the fear that shone clearly in Bianca's eyes. Apparently she had failed.

With a deep inhalation Maggie moved away from Bianca and sat on the edge of the bed. She gripped the edge of the mattress firmly between her fingers debating whether or not to actually get up from the bed.

The energy that now coursed through her wouldn't allow her a moment of sleep, of this she was sure. So with a frustrated growl she pushed up from the bed and made her way to the door, ignoring Bianca's calls for her to come back and closed the door.

Bianca stretched to touch Maggie's shoulder hoping to ease the tension she could see rolling through her shoulders even in the twilight of the room. Before her fingers even brushed against Maggie's skin, Maggie stood from the bed and headed for the door.

"Maggie…." Nothing. "Maggie…come back!" Bianca groaned and threw herself angrily back onto the bed when the door closed behind Maggie and she was left alone once again in their bedroom. "Damn it…!"

Several hours later had found Maggie on the platform leading to the balcony looking out at the magnificent view of the city at sunrise.

"Maggie…"

Maggie remained still, her back to the living room of the penthouse her arms crossed against the top of the chair she had stolen from the dining room. The view from where she sat was beautiful. Pine Valley really was a gorgeous at sunrise. The way the colors slowly rose above the horizon and chased away the darkness of the night.

It was breathtaking.

Maggie only wished she could have shared the phenomenon with Bianca. Sadly, Bianca hadn't followed her and Maggie…well she hadn't gone back to bed even if she had wanted to. For some reason her legs just wouldn't bring her back to bed and after hours of trying Maggie had given up, too tired to even contemplate moving.

"Well you look like shit warmed over and served a second time." Billy rolled his eyes as he moved passed his roommate. When Maggie didn't comment or even seem to recognize that he was talking to her he stopped. Just before the doorway that would lead him into the kitchen he stood with his head turned and his chin resting on his shoulder as he took in Maggie's demeanor.

"Maggie…?" He whispered gently, a fear encasing his heart as he caught a glimpse of the tears that were silently falling from his friend's eyes.

He looked around the room, feeling uncomfortable and he wondered if he had ruined some kind of special moment between his two female roommates but that couldn't be it. Bianca wasn't present and he was sure that he had heard her in the shower when he walked past the bedroom he knew they shared.

"Jesus…" Billy moved over to the side of Maggie's chair and kneeled down by the edge and tentatively touched Maggie's arm and was horrified to feel how cold her skin was.

"Maggie…Maggie…!" Billy shook her shoulders but she didn't so much as swat him away let alone look away from the bay windows before them both.

If Maggie didn't snap out of it he would have to call David and if David wasn't awake yet, though Billy was sure he would be he'd call that James Martin kid. His father or uncle or something of his was a doctor, he thought. The last thing he wanted to do was ask David Hayward for a favor, so calling the kid was looking more and more like a probability.

"Maggie…" He tried again as he moved to squat in front of Maggie's line of sight. "Maggie, you need to snap out of it. I'm not a doctor. I don't know how to handle stuff like this." Billy laughed nervously. "Give me a murder or a crime or some kind of legal matter and I'm all over it, you know…I'm just…oh hell Maggie come on. We have an appointment with John in three hours. You need to pull yourself together as in two hours ago!" Billy beseeched

Maggie's eyes blinked twice before they focused on Billy's face which was mere centimeters away from her own.

"There we go…come on…" Billy coaxed as he continued to rub at Maggie's arms with the blanket keeping his hands from touching her frozen flesh.

Maggie's face scrunched up in disgust. "Your breath stinks."

Billy laughed away his discomfort and fell onto his ass before Maggie's chair. Maggie watched him fall and quirked a brow.

"Say one word and I'm going to throw you off the balcony." Billy threatened as he leaned back on his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "I can't deal with this shit."

"What shit are you talking about?" Maggie and Billy both turned to see Bianca standing elegantly from the doorway to the hallway with a curious expression. Maggie wondered how Bianca looked so fully rested and chipper when she could hardly muster up the strength to move out of her chair.

"In order to remain living I plead the fifth." Billy explained as he looked to Bianca wondering how she could look so immaculate so early in the morning.

_Probably the fact that she slept in a comfortable bed…a bed you willingly left last night…while you slept in this chair_. Maggie groaned and shooed away the inner voice that seemed to always side with Bianca.

"I…I need…" Maggie looked down and grunted as she forced herself to stand up. "A shower." Without another word Maggie left the living room, choosing to take the longer way to her bedroom by entering the entrance to the hallway to the bedroom from the opposite side of the room as Bianca.

Bianca sighed as she watched Maggie walk away and waited until she heard a door close before she turned to the sight of Billy Allan sprawled out on the platform that led to the balcony.

"What…?"

"Don't ask." Billy warned as he rolled over and stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Want some coffee?" He waited by the door for Bianca's answer.

"Decaf Tea, please."

"Got it." Billy nodded and went about fixing himself and Maggie a cup of coffee and Bianca a cup of decaffeinated tea.

-**Present**-

No, tonight Maggie would not make the mistake of leaving their bed again. It had taken her nearly all day to find the courage to apologize to Bianca—who was more than willingly to ignore her. Billy insisted halfway through the morning that if they didn't kiss and make up he was going to lock them both in a closet until they did. It was a push in the right direction. After Bianca left explaining she had nothing to apologize for Maggie sucked it up and went to apologize.

She accepted her lickings from Bianca with involuntary poise and explained—somewhat—why she had gotten upset. Her explanation about wanting to protect Bianca and the baby seemed to appease Bianca, although Maggie knew she wasn't convinced that was all Maggie had meant. It had given them a truce and Maggie was grateful for the truce. Especially now, as she could finally lie within Bianca's arms and hold onto her love without worry.

Maggie smoothed her hand against Bianca's hip, unwittingly moving Bianca's thin nightshirt up and brushing against warm skin.

It was a simple touch. An innocent touch. It wasn't meant to ignite passion, or stir the imagination to pleasures thus unchartered. So although the intention hadn't previously been present as soon as skin touched warm flesh the idea was planted. It wouldn't have surprised any of their friends or family.

With the way they had stemmed off their passion for each other both wanting to wait until after the trial, surprising the hell out of everyone they knew at their restraint. It seemed the frustration that had built, the desire that had grown, and the all-consuming need finally burst forth with only the simplistic of traces of skin against skin.

The hesitant eye contact solidified the implantation as breaths hitched. The space between them slowly decreased though neither intentionally closed the gap. It was almost like one undisturbed fluid motion that brought them together; the blanket tangling between them as Maggie sat astride Bianca's thighs while Bianca gripped Maggie's hips tightly.

They remained still, theirs hearts hammers steadily against their chests as ragged breathing echoed through the otherwise quiet room. The rush of their own racing blood drowning out the deep intakes of air for several moments.

Maggie opened her mouth but nothing, of all the things she wanted to say, came. There was so much she wanted to confess, admit and profess and yet none of it would allow itself to be voiced. It didn't matter it seemed, because Bianca touched her chin stilling her panicked internal ramblings and looked at her. Just looked at her.

It was nothing more than a stare, but it held everything Maggie wanted to say and more. It was all there in Bianca's eyes. Upon her face. All of it. Right there before her and Maggie felt something give way within her chest. It was as if by this one look, this one expression, the last wall—the very last one—of her heart came crumbling down.

Bianca's eyes searched Maggie's face for any hesitance, of any sign that this—where she longed they would soon be—wasn't what Maggie wanted. Seeing the look of uncertainty stilled Bianca in her own thoughts of what could be and her heart calmed as she touched Maggie's chin drawing the older woman's eyes to her own.

_I love you, I know, it's okay_… was all Bianca wanted to say but her words caught in her throat. It seemed Maggie didn't need to hear them. By the dilation of her eyes and the hitch in her breathing, Maggie must have read everything she wanted to say and she was so grateful for their easy understanding of each other.

Then, it took them only a moment more to give into the passion that had only been a growing fire between them almost since the first time they met. It was a fire that had been sparked and extinguished through the years. But now was always stoked and had finally been left unsupervised only to have finally grown enough to consume them both.

Just like their initial meeting Bianca felt overwhelmed and faint as her heart raced against her chest. She feared for a moment that it would burst through her ribcage but then Maggie's lips met hers and all thought seemed to disintegrate.

The hesitance that Maggie had feared would overcome her never took form as she explored Bianca's slowly changing body. The uncertainty of what and how and when were forgotten as Maggie listened to Bianca's appreciative whispers and guttural moans drove her forward while driving her towards an impassioned insanity that she gladly accepted.

The trepidation that Bianca had dreaded would consume her remained unseen as her hands ran across the satin of Maggie's skin. The moment Maggie whispered her name as her body arched into her Bianca was lost. Lost in a thickening haze of desire and need to touch and taste every inch of her lover's body.

Long into the morning hours the newly acquainted lovers explored each other and expressed over and over again their unyielding love for the other. Unashamed to wake their male roommate who—immediately after realizing what was going on—fled the penthouse for safer and quieter pastures.

Then, even he couldn't help but whisper, "It's about damn time," before slipping out the door to allow the two women the time they so deserved.

**End Part Eight**


	15. Installment Four: Part Nine

**Installment Four:**

**Murder Trial**

**Part 9**

-**October 17, 2003**-  
-**Courtroom**-

Maggie wondered as she put her right hand upon the bible what it meant for someone who didn't believe in God or the words printed in the bound book she was now swearing on. She figured it had to do with the tradition, the principle of swearing upon something greater than ones self.

So, like all the others before her Maggie swore upon the Bible, to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Funny, that this would be the first time since that night—Michael's murder—that she'd tell the truth to someone other than herself.

Maggie knew, she knew it was going to be hard to lie still, even while on the stand, because there were just some things that they—the jury and court—couldn't know, even now.

The judge looked from Maggie to the bailiff that stepped away from her. Maggie had to wonder if the judge had read any of the tabloid fodder about her relationship with Billy. With the look the Judge passed while looking from Maggie to Billy, she certainly hoped not but knew she had.

"Can you state your name to the court please…"

"Mary Margaret Bennett." Maggie recited.

"Why are you here Ms. Bennett?"

"I've been arrested and put here before the court because it is believed I murdered Michael Cambias."

"Are you guilty of murdering, or planning the murder, of Michael Cambias?"

Maggie rolled her eyes no; she hadn't planned for Michael to be killed, though he certainly deserved it. So her answer was quiet easy to deliver. "No. I am not guilty of killing Michael Cambias."

"But you are guilty of planning to murder Michael Cambias…is that it?"

"I thought about killing him since…"

"Ah, so you admit to it."

"Yes, I admit to thinking of killing him. Who wouldn't think about it after what he did to my friends and I?"

Maggie watched as Mr. Pierce—the new District Attorney—moved from standing before her to moving to face the jury directly to her right. Her twelve peers. Five women and seven men, Billy and Mr. Pierce had selected the jury that would now be responsible for either proving her innocence or proving her guilt.

"Is it true, Ms. Bennett that last month you became aware of your paternal parentage?"

"Yes, it is." Short to the point answers, just like Billy had coached her. "_Don't give him anything to work with. Make him work for the answers. Don't offer them to him." _

"Can you state, for the Court, the name of your biological father, please."

Maggie sighed, so it began. "Alexander Michael Cambias Sr." Maggie sighed again as the jury remained silent.

The courtroom was so quiet, except for her voice and Mr. Pierce's that you could hear people shifting in their seats.

"So, that would make the victim, Michael Cambias, your brother." Mr. Pierce looked from her to the jury and it was starting to annoy Maggie, which wasn't good because this was hardly even the tip of the iceberg in questions.

"Half-brother." Maggie breathed out between her teeth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mr. Pierce cupped his ear as he turned it to Maggie.

A gesture that wasn't needed as far as Maggie was concerned, but then again, she was aggravated with the man before her. He was trying to put her away for 25 years for a murder that, well that was justified to her.

"He was my half-brother." Maggie explained with a silent plea for this torturously slow questioning to be over so she could strangle the DA before her.

"Ah, your half-brother. My sincere apologies and condolences on your loss…"

Mr. Pierce was trying to play on her hatred for Michael, make the jury see how she didn't care for him, she knew. She did. So, she gritted her teeth and listened as he actually had the gall to praise Michael and all his 'accomplishments'.

Maggie knew it was coming. She knew he was going to goad her to blow up, show her hatred for Michael, but she never realized how hard it would be to listen to all he was saying. It was when he brought up Bianca's 'accusation'—of which he was proven innocent—of rape that Maggie's tongue started to bleed in her attempt to bite back her retorts.

"…My you must have been quite upset with Ms. Montgomery for spreading your _dear_ brother's name across the papers as a rapist."

Billy clenched his fists and silently begged Maggie to remain quiet, to not take the bait. Bianca, who sat directly behind Billy, silently prayed for the same thing while trying to keep Kendall from jumping over the feeble thigh high wooden barrier between her and the DA.

"Do you have nothing to say?" Mr. Pierce internally smiled as he noticed Maggie's struggle to remain quiet.

"Objection your honor, what kind of question is that?" Billy said from his seat as he went over all the things he wanted to say himself.

"Overruled."

"What are you asking me?" Maggie asked after the judge told her to answer his question.

"Do you have something to say?" Mr. Pierce tried again, eyeing Maggie darkly.

"Can you specify?" Maggie asked, "Are you asking me if I like your outfit? If I have something to say about how ugly your shoes are? Or how you need a nose job? Because if you are than I'd be happy to tell you." Maggie hid a smirk as the courtroom broke out into snickers and outright laughter.

The prosecutor glared as his face flushed with anger or embarrassment, Maggie wasn't sure which.

"Do you have something to say about your brother?" He bit out.

"I don't have a brother."

Mr. Pierce sighed with frustration, "Your honor…"

"I had a half-brother." Maggie continued noticing the judge about to reprimand her. "Like I said before. I—actually—had two half-brothers and a twin sister. All of whom are dead."

Some gasped while others shook their heads in remembrance and acknowledgement of her statement.

The jury seemed surprised by her admission.

"The only sibling, true sibling, I had was my sister."

"I…"

"So if you want me to tell you that I accept your condolences, you'll be waiting a long time because Michael Cambias was many things…but he was not my brother. We may have shared blood but that was all." Maggie informed as she held Mr. Pierce's eyes.

"So, you didn't have a good relationship with Mr. Cambias, then?" Mr. Pierce quickly rebounded.

Maggie laughed, "The only relationship I had with Michael was a mutual heartened dislike."

"Dislike? Wouldn't hatred be more accurate?"

"I said heartened dislike."

"I'm aware of what you said, as is the court. But isn't hatred a better word for your feelings towards Mr. Cambias?"

Maggie ground her teeth together for a moment. "Yes."

Pierce smirked and moved on. "Ms. Bennett, isn't it true you held Mr. Cambias at knife point at Ms. Kane's wedding reception?"

Maggie's eyes looked to Bianca as out of all the gasps in the room, Maggie heard hers most clearly.

"Objection your honor! That's heresy! There were no charges of assault filed." The judge looked kindly at Billy before turning to Mr. Pierce.

"It is only helping the jury understand the turbulent relationship Ms. Bennett had with the deceased."

"Go ahead, counselor. Ms. Bennett, please answer the question."

"Yes it is true but he was threatening us." Maggie informed quickly, sure to get her piece in before Mr. Pierce could move along. "He came at us and I had to defend her."

"Her?"

Maggie cringed, hating to have to bring Bianca into this at all. "Bianca."

"Bianca Montgomery?"

"Yes…" Maggie didn't like how he seemed thrilled with her answer.

"Ms. Bennett isn't it true that after Mr. Cambias was proven innocent of the rape of Bianca Montgomery, you threatened in front of a courtroom full of people…" Mr. Pierce moved to the prosecutors table and retrieved a signed affidavit. "…to which I have a sworn statement by the bailiff and several witnesses." Mr. Pierce showed the paper marked Exhibit A to the jury and judge. "Quote, '_if you come near her (Ms. Montgomery) again I'll kill you_.' End quote."

Maggie nodded, "Actually, I said that I'd fucking kill him. But apart from that, yes, it is true."

Again snickers rose from the courtroom but Billy shook his head and gave Maggie a look that directed her to be less sarcastic and more to the point. She was giving too much away.

"So, you threatened to kill him, or I'm sorry 'fucking kill him' and not four hours later he was killed. Don't you think that's a little suspicious…?"

"Objection your honor! Time of death was never determined for the prosecution to make such a statement." Billy stood from his chair waving his hand towards Mr. Pierce in exasperation.

Mr. Pierce didn't seem bothered by his objection. "Your honor I'd like to bring to the courts attention this signed Time of Death card by one of the world's leading morticians."

"Your honor, I wasn't given this bit of information." Billy informed as Livia looked through the list of evidence given to them by the prosecution.

"I was just given it by the court currier."

"Your honor…" Billy tried but as Mr. Pierce showed the judge the signed TOD card and the statistics Billy knew the judge was not going to rule in his favor. They'd have to find this 'leading mortician' and question her or him themselves.

"I'm going to allow it." The judge ruled and Maggie met Bianca's eyes with a small frown. This was not good. They were far too close to the actual time of death for this to be good.

"So, Ms. Bennett, where were you on August 23rd between nine pm and midnight."

"I was in several different places during that time." Maggie informed as she looked from Mr. Pierce to the judge.

"Well, where were those 'several' places…?"

Maggie sighed at the apparent snotty attitude and recited her whereabouts. "I was at Erica Kane's penthouse with Bianca…"

"Bianca Montgomery?"

"Yes." Maggie smiled politely as he told the jury and the Court, again, that Bianca Montgomery was the same woman Maggie had threatened Michael to stay away from. As if they hadn't just heard him say the exact same thing several minutes prior.

"How long were you with Ms. Montgomery?"

"I was with Bianca until around 9:30…" Maggie estimated and just like Billy had warned, Mr. Pierce was going to be on her ass about her inability to state what time exactly.

"Around 9:30…so you don't know for sure?"

"No, I didn't think I'd be on trial for murder, otherwise I would have paid closer attention to the clock!" Maggie exclaimed in her first show of frustration.

"Your honor…"

Maggie rolled her eyes at the whiney bastard and took her reparation for being out of line. But really…there was only so much she could take. "I don't know what time exactly. All I know is that we fell asleep around 8 and I got up around 9 and called Reggie…"

"Reganald Montgomery?"

Maggie saw Reggie begin to fidget in his seat next to Jack and Bianca. "Yes, I called him to see if he could watch Bianca for a while."

"Watch…"

This was getting annoying.

Maggie shook her head, "Keep an eye on. She was upset." She explained to the jury.

"Why?"

Maggie smiled, internally, he'd left that one wide open and he seemed to realize it a little too late. "She was upset because her rapist and stalker, Michael Cambias, was set free and proven innocent, when he wasn't! By the court."

"Objection…your honor that is…" Mr. Pierce bristled as the judge interrupted him.

"Mr. Pierce…perhaps you should pick your questions more carefully if you decide after they are answered that you do not like the answers you are given."

Billy looked at the judge and smirked, it was the first showing of her siding with them and it was a big showing. Billy quickly jotted some notes down and showed the paper to Livia who nodded.

"After leaving Bianca Montgomery with Mr. Montgomery where did you go?"

"My dorm room. I needed to change and take a shower. It had been a long day." A long day indeed, she had hardly gotten any sleep for the three days before the trial and she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since.

"Yes, threatening people with bodily harm can be exhausting don't you think?"

"Your honor, badgering!" Billy tried but was only given a raised brow. Maggie, to Roland was after all a hostile witness.

"So after taking a shower and changing where did you go and about what time did you leave your dorm?"

Maggie tried to remember the exact time she and Billy had gone over. "It was around eleven…"

"How can you be sure?"

Maggie watched Mr. Pierce raise his eyebrow in question and sighed. "Because News at Eleven was on the TV in the common room as I passed it."

"Right…and after leaving Pine Valley University Campus…where did you go?"

Maggie sighed and looked towards Kendall who seemed more uptight than Maggie felt. Maggie's eyes moved to Bianca and she was surprised to see that Bianca was just as uncomfortable and sweating more than she was.

"I went to the Garden Drive Condos." After she had made one stop in between her dorm room and Kendall's condo that is. But he couldn't know that.

"The Garden Drive Condos, where Michael Cambias lived?"

"Where Kendall Hart lives…" Maggie shot back but sighed. "…but yes. They were across the courtyard from each other."

"So you wish the court to believe that you went to see Kendall Hart and not the victim?"

The victim…Michael Cambias was many things but victim was not one of them. Maggie wanted to set Mr. Pierce straight on that fact but refrained from doing so.

"I didn't say that." Maggie informed and looked to Billy for some kind of objection that never came.

"So what did you say?"

"I said that I went to the Garden Drive Condos."

Mr. Pierce nodded, realizing that he wasn't about to catch Maggie in a slip. Not that easily. "Why were you there?"

"I went there to…" Maggie felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as a chill raced through her. Why had she gone there that night? Well, he couldn't know why she'd gone there that night. "…I went there to talk." Lie.

"To Mr. Cambias?"

"Maybe…"

"Your honor…" Pierce whined and Maggie tried to remain calm even as the judge told her to answer his question more directly.

"Did you or did you not go there to kill…I'm sorry…_talk_ to Mr. Cambias."

Maggie clenched her fists. "You want to know why I went there do you? Hmm…?"

Mr. Pierce smiled internally happy that he was getting to the witness. _Finally…_

"I went there to confront Michael." Lie.

"And during that confrontation you killed him!"

"No!"

"Objection!"

"You went there that night to confront Mr. Cambias about what he had done to your best friend Bianca Montgomery—your current lover—a" Maggie cringed, how did he know that? How in the world did he know that! "And the two of you got into a fight and you killed him!"

The court was abuzz with noise as Billy objected and Mr. Pierce continued to question Maggie, and Maggie felt the walls closing in on her as she answered his questions and fell into his trap.

"Objection your honor!"

"I didn't kill him!" Maggie screamed as she slammed her hands down onto the witness stand. And that was the first truth Maggie felt like she had said all day.

"But you were there that night. You got into a fight with Mr. Cambias by the accounts of Mrs. Cambias and your own cousin! So, what happened that night Ms. Bennett? You went to confront Mr. Cambias in a more personal setting to tell him to stay away from Ms. Montgomery and he didn't take well to being threatened in his own home and pulled a knife on you? Is that when you pulled out a gun and shot him? Because he came at you with a knife?"

"I…I…" Maggie stammered as she looked around the courtroom, in a frenzy and her eyes rest on Bianca. The sight of her lover shaking in her seat as her face began to pale sent a cold shot right through her.

"You shot him! You shot him after he stabbed you for going into his home and threatening him. But you brought the gun with you…" Mr. Pierce pretended to think about this. "Why would you bring the gun unless you knew that you could make it look like you had just provoked him...after all he was a violent man...who stalked you and Ms. Montgomery by witnesses' statements! So you went there with that gun to kill him but he fought back…"

"No…no I didn't go there to kill him!" Maggie yelled over Mr. Pierce's voice.

"But you did…it was an accident wasn't it…? You didn't mean to pull the trigger did you? But he scared you and you pulled the trigger and shot him!"

"_You shot me! You bitch!" Michael hissed as he held onto his bleeding shoulder. _

_Maggie froze, her hands now beginning to shake as she held the gun up with one hand while the other moved to block Michael from going after anyone behind her. _

_Maggie's eyes widened as Michael pulled a large black handle out from the knife rack and looked at her with deadly intent. _

Fuck…_Maggie thought as her heart began to race as he took step after step around the kitchen island towards her. "Don't…" _Oh, please don't make me shoot you again_ "…take another step." _

_Michael continued to come towards her laughing, mocking her. "Why, it seems that the bitch is all bark and no bite." Michael picked up his forgotten Scotch glass as he passed his side table and threw the contents back. "I wonder what it'd be like to have you…would you moan or scream as you came as I fucked you like the little whore you know you are." _

_Maggie felt herself begin to panic even as she felt sick to her stomach at his disgusting suggestions. _

_Maggie looked about her surroundings quickly as she continued to step back, pushing herself and her companion back as he continued to step towards them._

"_You won't touch her!" _

"_No, he won't…" Maggie soothed as she squeezed the trigger once again and watched as this time Michael had the decency to drop to the ground as the bullet flew right over his head. _

_The anger Maggie saw boiling in Michael's eyes was a clear indication that if she didn't make the next four shots count, the knife was going to have a lot of fun cutting through her skin. _

"_Bitch…" Michael gripped the knife tightly in his hand as its edge scraped against the hardwood floor of his living room._

"He…he came at me with a knife…" Maggie whispered her eyes unseeing of the courtroom or the people in the room. "I just went there to…" Maggie snapped out of it and froze. "…to…"

Had she just admitted that Michael had come after her with a knife? _Shit…_

Bianca's eyes were riveted on Maggie and the intimidating figure of Mr. Pierce as he questioned Maggie from nearly half a room away. He made sure to walk right up to the witness stand as he brought up all different kinds of scenarios for why Maggie would have killed Michael.

If it weren't for Kendall's restraining arm, Bianca would be up out of her seat and rushing to Maggie's side. The look of terror as she admitted that Michael had come at her with a knife…her palling skin…it was all almost too much for her to take. But she remained seated and rooted against Kendall's side as she waited, the entire courtroom quiet as they all took in Maggie's last statement.

Bianca felt faint. The fact that her own body was revolting against her was a worry she could not afford to think about.

"Bianca…?" But as Kendall quietly asked her if she was alright, she thought about what was wrong with her.

There was a dull throb at the back of her neck that had only increased as she watched Maggie's calm façade begin to fall away and Mr. Pierce drove home the theory he wanted the jury to eat up for breakfast lunch and dinner. It wasn't until her hands began to shake and her stomach revolted and left her feeling as if she were going to be sick that she even paid attention to the distress she was obviously in.

"I…" Maggie fell back into her chair and felt her face drain and saw a similar reaction in front of her. _Bianca…_

Mr. Pierce's eyes widened and he stepped forward "Who killed him Ms. Bennett if not you! Was it Mrs. Cambias?"

"No…" Maggie insisted as she looked at Pierce, her eyes clearing of the haze they had fallen into.

"Then it was you!"

"Objection your honor!" Billy nearly wailed from his standing position behind the defenses desk.

"No!"

"Sustained…" The judge looked to Billy and then into Maggie's skittish eyes.

"I didn't kill him." Maggie whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I didn't kill him. I wanted to, god I wanted to but I didn't. I didn't kill him." _I couldn't…_

"If you didn't kill him and Mrs. Cambias didn't kill him then who did? Who else was at his home that night? Whose blood is in his doorway? Who was attacked and terrorized by him and finally couldn't take it anymore? Who else was enraged by his being proven innocent for the rape of her best friend…who was there that night besides you with a gun and the motive to kill him? Who…Ms. Bennett?"

Maggie's heart raced against her chest as she looked from Pierce towards Billy who sat with wide eyes in his chair, begging her to calm down. Behind him Maggie saw Bianca biting on her nail and gripping Kendall's arm tightly, her eyes locked with Maggie's.

Who did it, if not her, indeed?

Seeing that Maggie was not going to answer his questions Mr. Pierce smiled and looked from the jury to the Judge and back at Maggie, disgusted. "It was you Ms. Bennett…" Roland pointed at Maggie.

"Objection…" Billy tried irritated at being ignored for such a long time.

He heard a slight commotion come from behind him and turned his head to his shoulder till he saw Kendall standing in front of Bianca.

Billy turned to Pierce as Kendall led Bianca out of the courtroom.

"No more questions your honor."

**End Part Nine**


	16. Installment 4: Part Ten

**Installment Four:**

**The Murder Trial**

**Part 10**

-**October 17, 2003**-  
-**Courtroom**-

Maggie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, two tears falling as she took a moment to compose herself while Billy stood from his seat. Maggie noticed Kendall leading Bianca from the room and she prayed, to anyone who would listen to her that Bianca was alright.

"May I, your honor?" Billy indicated a tissue and the judge nodded and he moved to hand it to Maggie.

Maggie took it and grasped Billy's hand for a second, needing the contact to anchor her here in the courtroom and away from the past that ran amok within her mind.

"Ms. Bennett…did you kill Michael Cambias?" Billy asked immediately.

"No…" Maggie shook her head as she wiped at her eyes with the tissue and held onto it tightly, wrapping it around her fingers.

"Did you want to kill him?" Billy moved to stand back towards their desk as he looked at Maggie.

This way, if Maggie looked at him she could easily see Bianca sitting just to his left in the front row, except Bianca wasn't there. The sight would have calmed her but the fact that Bianca was not currently present in the courtroom left Maggie on edge. She knew something was wrong with Bianca but she was stuck here, up on the witness stand, unable to help Bianca when she was needed most.

-**Bathroom**-

Bianca rushed into an empty stall and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Kendall got a paper towel and wet it before moving into the stall with her little sister. The few days Bianca had lived with her they had gone through this morning sickness routine quite a few times.

The first time she had woken up to find Bianca on her bathroom floor beside the toilet she had to do her very best not to get sick herself at the sound of her sister retching. Now she was like an old pro even if she wasn't living with Bianca anymore.

What scared Kendall though was that she feared this wasn't morning sickness.

Instead of saying a word Kendall just gently held the cold wet paper towel against Bianca's neck and rubbed her back as she remained kneeling on the floor. If it was any other person she would comment on the cleanliness of the floor she was kneeling on, but this was Bianca, and Kendall couldn't get the words passed the lump in her throat.

-**Courtroom**-

"Did you want to kill him?"

"Yes." Maggie nodded her head, still attempting to calm her racing heart. She felt sick to her stomach and hoped that this would be over soon. She needed to find a toilet and throw up everything she'd eaten in the last month.

"Why?"

"He attacked Erica, Kendall and he…he…he hurt Bianca." Maggie felt a similar anger begin to course through her at the mere thought of what he'd done.

"Is that all?"

"No…."

"Go on…" Billy waved his hand in opening for Maggie to continue.

"He tormented Bianca and he came after me…"

"After you?"

"He told me that if I wasn't careful he'd show me how persuasive he could be, like he had been with Bianca." Maggie felt sick repeating the words but took a deep breath through her nose and let it out.

Maggie could imagine Bianca's surprise among the varying looks of shock and surprise that filled the faces of those within the courtroom. Maggie sighed, there was a reason she hadn't told anyone about his threats to her.

"So he threatened to sexually assault you."

"Objection your honor this is all hearsay!"

"Your honor…I'd like to present to the court exhibit C from the defense." Billy walked up and showed the judge a written report filing charges against Michael for threatening to sexually assault Maggie.

Roland looked over the document and cursed under his breath.

"This is a file from the Pine Valley Police Department documenting that Ms. Bennett filed a report against Mr. Cambias for threatening her with bodily harm and sexual assault. It was filed three days before the murder." Billy informed the jurors as they looked at the file.

"You may answer the question, Ms. Bennett."

"Yes, he threatened to sexually assault me." Maggie repeated as she watched Billy move back to their table.

David froze and was surprised when Jack tried to offer him a sympathetic look to help calm him.

Apparently there had been a lot that Michael did that they were all unaware of.

"Is that why you went to his home the night of the murder? To discuss with him the order of protection that restricted him from coming within 100ft of you?"

"Yes." Maggie lied well enough to make Billy even believe her.

"While you were there that night…what happened? In your own words…." Billy wanted the jury to hear what happened from Maggie's point of view.

"I went to discuss the restraining order to Michael. I know I shouldn't have but I just wanted to show him that he couldn't get away with whatever he damn well pleased! He…" Maggie shook her head. "He was an evil son of a bitch that deserved everything that he got. But I didn't kill him that night. I went there to talk, deliver the restraining order in person, to stick it to him. He didn't take it well. He…he was drinking and a little out of it."

"You went inside his condo? Why would you do that?" Billy asked interrupting Maggie.

"I didn't go in willingly." Maggie informed as she tensed. Another lie. She had willingly stormed into his condo scaring the shit out of him and herself with her disregard for her own safety.

"I…I staid along the wall and was going for the door when he went into the kitchen." That…was not a lie. She had tried to stay along the wall the entire time she had been in his condo and she had tried to get to the door almost as soon as she had gotten inside and he had backed off.

"Where he took out a knife."

"Yes…" Maggie nodded and looked down and off to the side for a moment shivering. "He…he came at me." Maggie shook her head and closed her eyes. "I…I had the gun that I got from Brock with me. I wasn't stupid. I just, I knew that he could be dangerous and I just…"

"You wanted to make sure he couldn't hurt you if things went downhill with your discussion…" Billy supplied.

"Yeah…I knew it was stupid to go see him myself. Anna Devane, the former police Chief, told me not to do it. Told me she'd handle it. I couldn't. I needed to tell him myself."

"Why?"

"So he could see that I wasn't afraid to put him up on charges. That I wasn't going to let him push me around."

"Like he did with Ms. Montgomery." Maggie cringed at the way that sounded and chanced a look to Bianca's empty seat.

"Kind of…"

"Kind of? It either is or isn't."

"It's not that simple." Maggie retorted a little heatedly.

"Then explain it to us."

"I did it so that if he broke it I could put him in jail. I did it…I went there that night and provoked him because he liked challenges." Maggie informed and looked up and met Billy's eyes.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. He knew what was coming as did almost all of the men and women in the room that knew anything at all about Michael. It just…it surprised them all what Maggie was so clearly willing to do to keep her friends—Bianca—safe.

"I knew that if I…that if I showed him I wasn't scared of him and that I could fight back he'd be more interested in breaking me. Scaring me."

"Rather than Ms. Montgomery…." Billy coaxed and the entire courtroom watched as Maggie nodded her head sadly.

"Yes!" Maggie exasperatedly admitted, happy that he understood what she was getting at and now the jury would as well. "He wouldn't go after her, Kendall, or Erica again. Not if he thought he'd have more fun coming after me. He was sick like that. He liked to wear people down. He liked to torment them until they were terrified of leaving their own home."

"Objection your honor speculation!"

"Mr. Cambias was put up on charges of assault of three women, counselor. As well as threating sexual assault and stalking! Where is there speculation?" The judge asked annoyed at the DA for trying to shine a bright light on Michael Cambias' innocence when the man was just as evil and dirty as Ms. Bennett was highlighting for the jury.

"You did a very brave and stupid thing by taunting Mr. Cambias, Ms. Bennett."

"I had to."

"Did you?" Billy asked, wondering if Maggie really did have to put herself in so much danger.

"Yes." Maggie proclaimed full heartedly. "I had to protect Bianca."

"Even if he was coming at you with a knife?" Billy questioned his back turned to Maggie as he looked at the jury.

"Yes! He damn well wasn't going to touch her again!" Billy spun around and looked at Maggie.

Then…realizing what she said Maggie froze.

Mr. Pierce's eyes widened as he looked between Maggie and Billy who both looked as stunned at Maggie's accidental admission.

-**Bathroom**-

Bianca remained kneeling on the floor her mind racing with images and emotions that seemed to have been locked away for such a long time they all wanted out at the same time, leaving her head spinning and stomach turning.

"Oh god…Kendall…" Bianca cried as she leaned away from the porcelain bowl and covered her face with her hands. "Kendall…what…what did I do? Oh god…" Bianca felt her body heave as she did her best to keep from getting sick once again.

-**August 23, 2003**-  
-**Bianca's POV**-

The warmth of Maggie's arms wrapped tightly around me usually chases away my nightmares. Tonight, not even the safety of Maggie's strong arms can keep the darkness of my dreams from me.

The knowledge that Maggie wouldn't leave me, no matter when he might come for me, brings to me a peace that I've missed the last three months. It is a peace that has allowed for nearly three hours of undisturbed sleep. In all honesty it is much better than the hour-and-a-half I usually would get while sleeping alone.

Having Maggie pressed up against my back has allowed me three hours and for that I am grateful especially after the day I've had.

Michael Cambias…how I despise that man…was released by a jury of his peers and proven innocent of a crime he is guilty of. The child growing inside of me is proof enough that he is guilty but he is free. He is free and I can hardly breathe at the thought of seeing him on the street.

I look behind me and notice that Maggie is no longer behind me, pressed up against me. No wonder I am awake. Her presence brings with it both a feeling of security and warmth. I know it is selfish but just for those few moments where Maggie would hold me I could pretend that the embrace was that of a lover—as if Maggie were my lover. It is an unattainable dream but it is one of my deepest desires.

Maggie will never know.

I will not risk telling Maggie that the charade of a relationship I had with her to throw off Lena had been the best time I'd had all year, the most loved and appreciated I had felt all year. Even if it did end with Michael corning us.

I shiver at even the memory of Maggie's quick thinking and the way she—almost naturally—put herself between Michael and I.

I remember the look in Michael's eyes. I remember Maggie's unwillingness to back down and watched in object horror as her strength and courage painted a target on her back. His interest in her thoroughly risen.

The fact that Maggie wasn't afraid of him scares me because now he has his eyes trained on Maggie and that just won't do!

I look over my shoulder one last time and see that Maggie is still not there. She must be in the bathroom but as I approach my bathroom quietly. I hear nothing. I wonder if she decided to use the guest bathroom down the hall. Seeing the light on down the hall I nod and make my way back to my bed. I walk into my bathroom and put the light on and turn the faucet only enough to leave a small trickle of water coming from it.

With one last look down the hallway I make my way into the living room. I'm surprised to see Reggie fast asleep on the couch with a blanket hanging off of his legs. Taking only a moment to properly cover Reggie with the throw I grab my purse and leave the penthouse.

Michael needs to understand that Maggie is off limits. Now.

-**Present**-

Bianca shook violently on the floor as her heart hammered against her chest.

"God…what…what did I do?" Bianca cried as she felt Kendall kneel beside her and wrap her arms around her tightly.

-**Courtroom**-

"I had to protect Bianca."

"Even if he was coming at you with a knife?" Billy questioned his back turned to Maggie as he looked at the jury.

"Yes! He damn well wasn't going to touch her again!" Billy spun around and looked at Maggie.

Then…realizing what she said Maggie froze.

Mr. Pierce's eyes widened as he looked between Maggie and Billy who both looked as stunned at Maggie's accidental admission. Roland, for the first time, realized that he was dealing with an innocent woman.

"I'd I…I'd do anything to protect her. Even if he was threatening to hurt me. If it kept him away from her then I'd do it. I'd do it all over again." Maggie covered easily.

The only one in the room seemingly having caught her slip besides Billy was Mr. Pierce.

Maggie looked around the courtroom and saw that she was mistaken. Mr. Pierce was not the only one to realize her slip. Jack sat beside Reggie frozen as he held her eyes. The dawning of the truth just reaching his eyes as they widened and Maggie's eyes met and held his.

Reggie looked between them and realized that his father finally knew the truth. Reggie looked to Maggie and saw how still she had become and he worried for her and for Bianca as he realized Bianca and Kendall were still nowhere in sight still.

"_Bianca…?" Maggie walked into the bathroom after knocking on the door tentatively. She didn't want to startle Bianca but she was getting worried, Bianca had been in the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes. _

_Maggie opened the door and had her eyes closed as she took one step into the bathroom. "Bianca…?" No answer. _

_Maggie opened her eyes and turned to see that the bathroom was empty and the sink was left on. Turning off the faucet Maggie looked around her as she stood in the middle of the large ensuite bathroom before she rushed into the bedroom to make sure that Bianca hadn't been on the bed all this time and she was going insane. _

_Again, nothing. She wasn't going insane but as her heart began to pick up speed in her chest she feared she might. _

"_Bianca!" Maggie ran through the penthouse into the living room and saw Reggie sprawled out on the cough, the blanket that she had watched him kick off of himself now neatly tucked around his shoulders. Looking to the door Maggie noticed Bianca's purse was gone. "Fuck…" _

"_Reggie…Reggie…get up!" Maggie yelled as she ran to get her shoes. Where in the hell could Bianca have gone at eleven thirty in the evening? _

"_Wha…" Reggie shot up on the couch and rolled off the comfortable piece of furniture. His head popped up and he looked around himself confused. "What the hell Mags!" _

"_She's gone." Maggie didn't bother explaining who was gone. "Get up!" Reggie jumped up and followed Maggie's example by getting his shoes on and grabbing his coat. _

_Maggie hit the call button for the elevator. After only a moment of waiting Maggie flipped the machinery off and ran to the stairwell Reggie hot on her heels._

"_Where are we going?" Reggie demanded his fear and confusion making his words sound harsher then he wanted them to be. _

"_To find her." _

"_Okay…right…where we gonna find her?" _

"_I don't know…" Maggie whispered as she raced him down the seventeen flights of stairs._

"Ms. Bennett, did you kill Mr. Cambias? Did you kill your half-brother?" Billy asked trying to move along the questioning.

"No. I didn't kill him."

"Even after he stabbed you. You didn't kill him?"

"No. I left." That was true. She did leave. After being helped to her car so she and Boyd could drive to David's so he could patch her up.

"But you had a gun with you and yet you didn't kill him after he stabbed you?"

"I…" Maggie took a deep breath. "I couldn't kill him."

"But did you defend yourself? Did you pull the trigger?" Billy moved towards his friend seeing how rattled she was and knowing she wouldn't last much longer up on the stand.

"Yes." Maggie whispered as she took a deep breath and felt her body jump slightly in remembrance of pulling the trigger. "Yes…" Maggie repeated firmer.

Roland's eyes widened as a collective gasp moved through the courtroom.

"But you didn't kill him?"

Maggie shook her head, "I shot him in the shoulder I…I…he was coming back at me with the knife. I needed to stop him. He…I shot the wall to try and scare him, to get him to move away from the door so I could leave but he…he just got back up and came at me. He was going to kill me. I just…I needed to." Maggie felt tears burn the back of her eyes and tried her best to shake them away, but they fell against her wishes.

"Of course you did. Of course you needed to protect yourself. He was coming at you with a knife, he had already stabbed you. of course you needed to shoot him to give yourself time to get away."

"Leading…" Roland interrupted his voice hoarse as he only moved an inch up from his seat.

"I'm sorry…why did you shoot him, Ms. Bennett?"

"I shot at him to get him to move. I…when he didn't I shot at him again so he'd stop coming or you know just drop the knife. He didn't…on either. I…I only meant to scare him enough to leave me alone. I hadn't meant to actually hit him."

"You hit his shoulder…"

"Yes, he was upset and angry. I mean I had shot him, who wouldn't be but he…he _**stabbed**_ me." Maggie emphasized.

_The anger Maggie saw boiling in Michael's eyes was a clear indication that if she didn't make the next four shots count, the knife was going to have a lot of fun cutting through her skin. _

"_Bitch…" Michael gripped the knife tightly in his hand as its edge scraped against the hardwood floor of his living room. _

_He pushed off and rushed at Maggie swinging wildly with the knife. Maggie knowing his intent and seeing the rage so clearly in his eyes and upon his face did the only thing she could do. She turned and used her free hand to push back against the chest behind her, shoving her defender back several feet before falling onto the floor. _

_She turned and pivoted just as Michael's arm swung towards her stomach the knife's steel blade catching the lamp light as he grabbed her wrist that held the gun and held it up, the bullet that would have embedded itself in his skull now in the ceiling. The two grappled for the gun, Maggie pushing Michael back towards the open door as hard as she could hoping to push him into the wall enough to get him off her before he got the gun. _

_With the combination of their momentum pushing them into the wall they both lost hold of the gun as it went flying back into the living room as they stood against the doorway to the condo. _

_Maggie felt the air leave her lungs as a searing pain literally ripped through her sides and brought her to her knees. Maggie grabbed at her side, eyes wide as she saw Michael holding a now bloodied knife, her blood dripping from the steel as he towered over her._

"Ms. Bennett when you left Mr. Cambias' condo was he alive."

Maggie wondered…when Michael pushed her out of his condo he was alive. After she pushed him back inside and she remained against the doorframe unable to move, he wasn't. He wasn't still alive when she got up and Boyd helped her to her car so she could get to David's while Kendall and Boyd dealt with his body.

But…when she initially left the condo he was alive and Billy didn't specify which time, so… "Yes."

"Thank you, Ms. Bennett, no more questions your honor." Billy concluded and moved back to their table and looked at Livia who was just moving to sit back in her seat after Jack pulled her back to whisper something in her ear. She looked pale and as Billy and Livia turned at the sound of Roland's voice, they felt their hearts sink.

"Redirect your honor?" Roland asked looking for his chance to question the young woman. He wouldn't do for him to put away the wrong murderer.

"Your honor…can I call for a recess?" Billy tried as he too stood up and looked at the judge praying that she rule in his favor.

The judge looked from Billy to Roland and then at Maggie who sat stock still looking back up at her scared of what her ruling would be.

"Recess denied." Judge Cabot informed as she turned to Roland. "Make it quick, counselor."

Maggie's panicked eyes met Billy's across the room as her heart skipped a beat.

"Ms. Bennett, if you did not kill Mr. Cambias who did?"

Billy wanted to object under the guise of it being speculation for whatever Maggie said but by doing so it would make it obvious he had something to hide, meaning Maggie had something to hide. He couldn't risk that. Not when the jury had been literally eating out of the palm of his hand and hanging on Maggie's every word.

"I don't know." Maggie was proud of herself, her voice didn't even crack with that lie.

"I think you do know." Roland moved away from his seat and leaned back on his desk as he eyed Maggie. "I think that you know who killed him."

Maggie felt sick to her stomach as blood rushed passed her ears and her heart raced fiercely against her tightening chest. "I don't…"

"Hmm…" Roland nodded and moved around the room and picked up the forgotten diagram. "Can you point out to me where Mr. Cambias stabbed you on this diagram?"

Maggie looked from Billy to Roland and then up at the Judge. "Judge…"

Maggie took as deep a breath as she could muster and pointed to the wall by the doorway.

"Right…that's what I thought." Roland asked for it to be known that she had pointed to the wall closest to the door. "See…I'm having a hard time understanding what you meant by you shot at Mr. Cambias to keep him from coming at you…again when Mr. Cambias…it was determined…was shot by someone standing in this general area…" Roland pointed to the small area between the kitchen and living room, right behind the couch and by the side table.

"So, can you explain how you went from here…" Roland pointed at the general area of the door "…to here." He pointed to a spot he marked with a small X. "Especially when you wanted to get out the door. The door, Ms. Bennett was right next to you. So tell me how…you went from here to here." He pointed from the doorway she had been in to the edge of the living room by the farthest wall.

Maggie began to hyperventilate. She couldn't. She couldn't answer that without telling him the truth and she couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't.

"I…I…" Maggie looked to Billy and saw his jaw tense.

"You can't can you?" Roland asked as he backed away and shook his head. "See, Ms. Bennett the problem that I now have is if you were here, and forensic evidence places you here by the door when you were stabbed, then who was it that was with you in Mr. Cambias' condo standing behind the couch with a gun? Who Ms. Bennett, if not you."

Maggie was trapped. She knew it, Billy knew it, Roland knew it and the judge knew it.

"Who was it Ms. Bennett…who was it that was standing by the couch and shot Mr. Cambias? You must have seen them. You had to have seen them. I suspect that you were there because of _them_, weren't you!"

"Objection!" Billy wasn't sure where this was going but by the panic on Maggie's face it wasn't a place she wanted to go.

"You weren't there to deliver Mr. Cambias the restraining order, you didn't even have that with you did you? You went there that night looking for someone else. Maybe you went there looking for Kendall Hart-Cambias and heard the yelling that Mrs. Cambias testified to hearing and went to investigate and you got pulled into something that you couldn't get out of…isn't that true…"

"Your honor, Objection!" Billy jumped up, his chair falling back with the force of his movement. "Your honor, baggering!"

"I…" Maggie tried to look at Billy and towards the support of friends and family she had seated behind him, but Mr. Pierce moved to stand in her line of sight.

"Objection!"

"Don't look at them. They can't help you. You got pulled in and in your attempt to get yourself and this mystery person out you were stabbed and left with no other choice but to cover up the murder. You were afraid of being an accessory to murder weren't you? That's why you never came forward."

"No…" Maggie's voice cracked as she leaned as far away from Mr. Pierce as she could.

Billy rolled his eyes towards the cieling, frustrated. "Your honor!"

"Was it Mrs. Cambias? Did she convince you—threaten you—with time in jail because you were there during her fight with Mr. Cambias?"

"No!" Maggie objected her voice picking up volume.

"For crying out loud…" Billy uttered harshly under his breath as he slammed his hand down on the table. "Your honor a ruling please…." On any number of his objections.

"Was it someone else? Perhaps your dear cousin David or could…."

"No…" Maggie shook her head vehemently denying everything he was saying.

"…it be the one person that you yourself admitted that you would do anything to protect and that you would do everything all over again for…"

"No...!" Maggie slammed her hand down on the stand only for Mr. Pierce to slam both of his down on either side of hers.

"It was Ms. Montgomery wasn't it…wasn't it!"

"NO!" Maggie pushed her chair back as she stood and bent over and held Mr. Pierce's eyes. "You want to know who's responsible for that monster's death!"

"Yes!" Roland threw his hands out around him, his gesture explaining that that was all he wanted.

"I am…!" Maggie cried as she slammed her own palm against her own chest. "I'm responsible! I am…"

Roland wasn't expecting that.

Maggie fell back away from the front of the stand her chest heaving with her exertion. "I am…" she whispered as tears fell.

Roland moved away from the stand blinking in shock.

Billy shook his head and fell into his chair. "Maggie…"

The room was silent, Maggie's confession of responsibility hanging in the air leaving it thick and heavy as everyone waited for what was to come next.

Maggie looked from Billy's sullen face to Roland's shocked expression over to the judge's unreadable countenance her anxiety growing with each face that she looked to.

"I am left with no choice…" The judge began. "I hereby..."

***BANG***

Everyone turned to the back of the courtroom as the doors were thrown open and Bianca rushed in.

"Wait! Your honor…"

"Bianca..." Kendall chased Bianca into the courtroom her face flushed as she tried to grab onto her sister's arm and drag her out from the courtroom. She couldn't let Bianca do this. Not after everything they had done to protect her.

"Maggie didn't kill Michael!"

Maggie froze on the stand and moved down the steps towards the gate but was grabbed up by the Bailiff and kept where she was.

"Bianca…" Maggie gasped, her eyes pleading with the younger woman to turn around and leave the courtroom. Maggie looked to Billy and then Jack seeing the older man standing and making his way towards his niece.

"Ms. Montgomery?" Judge Cabot asked looking at the woman curiously as she removed her glasses from her face and waited for the young woman to speak.

"Maggie didn't kill Michael your honor." Bianca admitted as she looked up at the judge and pulled herself away from Kendall's grip. She was not about to let Maggie to go jail for this. Not this, not now that she remembered what happened. "I did." Bianca said for the first time.

Bianca saw her uncle Jack coming towards her and knew that if both he and Kendall tried to bring her from the courtroom she wouldn't be able to break free from both of them. Stepping up to the gate and grabbing onto the wooden she looked up at the judge.

"I killed him." Bianca admitted and felt her heart halt its hasty rhythm against her chest for a moment.

"Bianca…no…" Maggie shook her head and looked down as the Bailiff kept her from sinking to the floor.

Judge Cabot pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked around the room that was now in the midst of chaos. With the pronouncement by the young woman everyone seemed to stand and take up their objections to the confession. Several others quickly interjecting that Bianca wasn't the one to kill Michael but they were. She wondered why she had taken the transfer from NYC and expected it to be less of a circus.

"Counselors…" The judge waved her hand at both lawyers and stood from her seat. "Ms. Montgomery, Ms. Bennett…my chambers. _**Now.**_"

**End Part Ten**


	17. Installment 4: Part Eleven

**Thank you all for reading this story and for those many reviews. I appreciate them all. I am sorry for such a long delay in chapters. But now, this Book in The Stranger Series is complete. :-D I hope that you've enjoyed the ride. I know I have. Thank you all again for reading and for reviewing. -Megs**

**

* * *

****Installment Four: **

**The Murder Trial **

**Part 11**

-**October 17, 2003**-  
-**Judge Cabot's Chambers**-

Judy Cabot moved and sat behind her desk and waited for Mr. Allan and Mr. Pierce to join her with the two young women she requested brought in together. They were in a heated discussion as they were led into the chambers.

"How could you…?" Judy listened as Ms. Montgomery continued. "How could you not _**tell**_ me?"

"You didn't remember!"

Ms. Bennett hissed as she stood at her full height which Judy guessed was only 5'2, 5'3 at the most against Ms. Montgomery's slightly taller and fuller 5'8 frame.

"What did you want me to do? Force those memories on you? Jesus Bianca, I could hardly live with those memories without having nightmares. Why subject you to more horror then necessary!"

"Because you were going to go to jail…jail! Maggie."

"Yes, and I would and will if I have to."

"Ladies…!" Judy calls the attention of the bickering women to her and is relieved when they stop their arguing and turn to her. "Please…take a seat." It doesn't surprise her when the two women choose seats right next to each other.

The silence that permeated the room was uncomfortable as the two young women shifted in their seats while the two attorneys that sat beside them moved not a muscle.

"Which one of you would like to explain this all to me?" Judy asked as she looked away from Mr. Allan and Mr. Pierce at quarreling lovers. "Ms. Montgomery?"

Judy watched as Ms. Bennett looked at Bianca and then met her gaze. It surprised Judy to see the firm resolution still within the sparkling blue eyes before her.

"I…I couldn't remember what happened that night. I just…I started to remember while Maggie was being questioned. I never would have let this go on if I had recalled what happened that night!" The honesty that Judy saw shinning in Bianca's eyes convinced her that the young woman had truly not recalled what happened the night of the murder. No one, in all her years on the bench, could fake honesty that sincere.

"And what did happen that night Ms. Montgomery?"

"I…"

"The truth…this time if you will?" Judy interrupted as she saw Ms. Bennett about to speak.

"What do they get in return?" Billy asked, fearful that Maggie and Bianca were going to be railroaded.

"What are the People willing to offer?" Judy asked as she looked to Mr. Pierce.

Roland looked around the room his eyes flickering from one face to another, one more fearful than the last. What were the people willing to offer? He sighed, he had no idea but if it went down like he assumed it had from the story Maggie had tried to twist, he'd offer them immunity. He'd offer them a clear cut ruling of self-defense. What else could he do?

"If they can prove it was self-defense…I'd be willing to offer up a deal where neither Ms. Montgomery nor Ms. Bennett, spend a moment behind bars."

"You want me to allow my client to incriminate herself with the hope that you deem what happened that night self-defense? You'll have to do a lot better than that!" Billy shook with anger at the assumption he'd just let Bianca and Maggie send themselves to jail.

Roland looked at Billy, for the first time in their short relationship, with an openness he hadn't shown during the trial. "I'm not a monster."

"You could have fooled me." Maggie uttered under her breath and was slapped on the arm by her young lover. "Oww…." Maggie feigned injury as she looked at Bianca while gripping the area of her forearm that had been hit.

"Enough…" Judy commanded the attention of everyone in the room with her exclamation. "You're in a hard place right now Mr. Allan. To the ears of the court Ms. Bennett and Ms. Montgomery both admitted to murdering the victim in open court. I suggest you take whatever you can get."

"Yes your honor." Billy intoned duly chastised.

"Now, Ms. Bennett…perhaps you'd like to go first?"

"Fine," Maggie sighed and shook her head her head hanging as she tried to articulate within her own mind what the truth was. "I really did go to my dorm room that night after Bianca fell asleep." Maggie started as she looked up her foot tapping nervously as she tried to continue. "I went to get the gun that Brock gave me before I went to Michael's condo. I was going to…"

Judy watched her shoulders rise and fall with the force of her sigh.

"I don't know what exactly I was going to do but I had the gun and I was hiding in the bushes and I thought I'd do _something_. You know? If not kill him then scare him. I don't know…" Her long golden brown locks flew this way and that as she shook her head. "I heard him yelling but I…I left when my cellphone went off in my pocket." Maggie looked up at Bianca.

"It was Anna, calling to check up on you, Bianca. I…I realized that I needed to get back to the penthouse, that I never should have left. So I left the courtyard and went back to the penthouse. When I got there Reggie was sleeping on the couch already and when I went in to check on you, you were still asleep." Maggie took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair.

"So I went into the bathroom to wash up and when I got back into your bedroom you weren't there but I heard what I thought was you in the bathroom, so I waited. I just…when you didn't come out after a few minutes I went in to check on you and you weren't there."

"_Bianca…?" Maggie walked into the bathroom after knocking on the door tentatively. She didn't want to startle Bianca but she was getting worried, Bianca had been in the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes. _

_Maggie opened the door and had her eyes closed as she took one step into the bathroom. "Bianca…?" No answer. _

_Maggie opened her eyes and turned to see that the bathroom was empty and the sink was left on. Turning off the faucet Maggie looked around her as she stood in the middle of the large ensuite bathroom before she rushed into the bedroom to make sure that Bianca hadn't been on the bed all this time and she was going insane. _

_Again, nothing. She wasn't going insane but as her heart began to pick up speed in her chest she feared she might. _

"_Bianca!" Maggie ran through the penthouse into the living room and saw Reggie sprawled out on the cough, the blanket that she had watched him kick off of himself now neatly tucked around his shoulders. Looking to the door Maggie noticed Bianca's purse was gone. "Fuck…" _

"_Reggie…Reggie…get up!" Maggie yelled as she ran to get her shoes. Where in the hell could Bianca have gone at eleven thirty in the evening? _

"_Wha…" Reggie shot up on the couch and rolled off the comfortable piece of furniture. His head popped up and he looked around himself confused. "What the hell Mags!" _

"_She's gone." Maggie didn't bother explaining who was gone. "Get up!" Reggie jumped up and followed Maggie's example by getting his shoes on and grabbing his coat. _

_Maggie hit the call button for the elevator. After only a moment of waiting Maggie flipped the machinery off and ran to the stairwell Reggie hot on her heels._

"_Where are we going?" Reggie demanded his fear and confusion making his words sound harsher then he wanted them to be. _

"_To find her." _

"_Okay…right…where we gonna find her?" _

"_I don't know…" Maggie whispered as she raced him down the seventeen flights of stairs._

Maggie shook her head and looked down as Bianca took a hold of her hand. Maggie looked up and met Bianca's comforting gaze and smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry that I left at all. If I hadn't left then…"

"Shh…" Bianca cooed, wiping Maggie's tears away from her eyes before cupping Maggie's cheek in her palm. "It wasn't your fault. I needed to go there that night. I…I needed to let him know that he wasn't going to get away with it. That he couldn't. Not when I knew I was pregnant."

Judy can't help the gasp that leaves her. Looking at the two men sitting before her and seeing her surprise mirrored in them she can't help but wonder if anyone but the two young women knew about the pregnancy before now.

"You're pregnant…?" Roland asks and feels sick to his stomach for having defended the bastard.

Bianca looks over Maggie's shoulder and nods her head, it is the only answer she will give them. "I assume you won't be telling the press…" Billy presses as he notices the look of fear cross Bianca's face.

"Of course…everything said in this room does not leave it.—that doesn't have to." Judy answers for both herself and Pierce. If he decides he wants to be an ass and use the information against the young woman she'd make sure to bury him.

"Go on, Ms. Bennett…what happened…"

"No…I…I think that I should continue it."

"I…" Bianca shook her head and looked to Judy her body shaking as her sudden courage began to falter. With the gentle pressure of Maggie's hand in her own and the love she could literally feel coming off of Maggie in waves she felt her confidence return. "I woke up, I had a nightmare. I was afraid that he'd…that Michael would come after you." Bianca looked at Maggie and closed her eyes as her tears came.

"I was afraid that he'd hurt you and that he'd take the baby and I just…I wanted him to know that he couldn't. I wanted to be brave, like you had been from the very beginning, and show him that I wasn't afraid of him anymore and that I could…could stand up for myself and my loved ones. I just…I never expected that he'd…that…I should have known better than to go and expect him not to try and hurt me. But I mean I guess a part of me knew because…I had a gun in my purse." Bianca swallowed.

"I stole it…and I had it just in case and so I went there and he got angry at me. He got angry that I wasn't going to let him come anywhere near my child and that he wouldn't be a part of her life. So he came at me…and he was going to…to rape me again but then…then you were there."

Bianca looked up from their clasped hands and stared into Maggie's blue eyes, blue eyes that were so unlike her brother's. Bianca wished…Bianca wished that Little Myrtle had bright blue eyes just like Maggie.

Bianca shook her head and tried to focus on Maggie and the gentle curve of her lips as before her eyes replayed the night of Michael's murder.

-**August 23, 2003**-  
-**Bianca's POV**-

The warmth of Maggie's arms wrapped tightly around me usually chases away my nightmares. Tonight, not even the safety of Maggie's strong arms can keep the darkness of my dreams from me.

The knowledge that Maggie wouldn't leave me, no matter when he might come for me, brings to me a peace that I've missed the last three months. It is a peace that has allowed for nearly three hours of undisturbed sleep. In all honesty it is much better than the hour-and-a-half I usually would get while sleeping alone.

Having Maggie pressed up against my back has allowed me three hours and for that I am grateful especially after the day I've had.

Michael Cambias…how I despise that man…was released by a jury of his peers and proven innocent of a crime he is guilty of. The child growing inside of me is proof enough that he is guilty but he is free. He is free and I can hardly breathe at the thought of seeing him on the street.

I look behind me and notice that Maggie is no longer behind me, pressed up against me. No wonder I am awake. Her presence brings with it both a feeling of security and warmth. I know it is selfish but just for those few moments where Maggie would hold me I could pretend that the embrace was that of a lover—as if Maggie were my lover. It is an unattainable dream but it is one of my deepest desires.

Maggie will never know.

I will not risk telling Maggie that the charade of a relationship I had with her to throw off Lena had been the best time I'd had all year, the most loved and appreciated I had felt all year. Even if it did end with Michael corning us.

I shiver at even the memory of Maggie's quick thinking and the way she—almost naturally—put herself between Michael and I.

I remember the look in Michael's eyes. I remember Maggie's unwillingness to back down and watched in object horror as her strength and courage painted a target on her back. His interest in her thoroughly risen.

The fact that Maggie wasn't afraid of him scares me because now he has his eyes trained on Maggie and that just won't do!

I look over my shoulder one last time and see that Maggie is still not there. She must be in the bathroom but as I approach my bathroom quietly. I hear nothing. I wonder if she decided to use the guest bathroom down the hall. Seeing the light on down the hall I nod and make my way back to my bed. I walk into my bathroom and put the light on and turn the faucet only enough to leave a small trickle of water coming from it.

With one last look down the hallway I make my way into the living room. I'm surprised to see Reggie fast asleep on the couch with a blanket hanging off of his legs. Taking only a moment to properly cover Reggie with the throw I grab my purse and leave the penthouse.

Michael needs to understand that Maggie is off limits. Now.

-**Michael's Condo**-

The door slams open and my attention is drawn to the figure standing in the shadow of the entrance. My back is nearly against the wall. I've tried to keep away from him as long as I can, but he just keeps coming. I…I don't know what to do. But as the figure at the doorway steps further into the condo I realize I might not have to know.

"Maggie…" I whisper, tears stinging my eyes as I look to my savior. I hope…

I don't know how she knew to find me here but am I glad that she did. I'd like to think that she knows me well enough to just unconsciously know to find me here but I know better. She probably was looking for me at Kendall's. My relationship with my sister having gotten much better in the last few weeks—bonding over the maniac standing before me—helping bridge the gap between us. She probably heard our arguing.

Seeing her standing in the doorway flushed and out of breath has steeled my failing nerves. He had me, right where he wanted me but now…now Maggie's here and he can't get me. He won't …He can't.

Oh God please don't let him.

He's been crazier than usual tonight.

His eyes…they've always been dark and promised pain and terror but tonight they're wiled and unfocused. Almost as if he wasn't actually here, in his living room, about to rape me all over again, promising to take away our child so that I never have to worry about him or her ever again.

"Well if it isn't little Ms. Mary Margaret Stone."

I watch as Maggie remains where she is, obviously taking in the scene before her. I just…I want her to run and get away because his eyes are on her and the look in them…god the look in them. He can't…I won't let him!

"Come here to avenge your girlfriend?" Maggie doesn't correct him and my heart would soar at her hesitance to correct someone on their obvious mistake, but not tonight. Not now. Not when she is now staring down Michael's superior grin and we are listening to his evil laughter. Both make me sick.

I do my best not to move, to draw any attention to myself lest he pull me closer to him. Currently he only has a grip on my arm and it isn't tight, if he just is distracted for another moment I'll be able to pull away.

But…

I need to make him look away from Maggie. I can't let him get to her. I can't…she's everything to me and if he so much as touches her I'll kill him. I will.

He…he won't touch her.

"Well…?" His grip tightens and I wince.

"Calm down…" I watch as Maggie moves away from the door and to the side of the door, closer to us.

"Why should I be calm? I just found out wonderful news…" I feel my heart drop into my stomach at the smile on Michael's face. "I'm going to be a father."

"Step away…" I freeze as I watch Maggie pull out a gun and point it directly at Michael's heart. Her hands are steady as she grips the gun but that's alright because I'm shaking enough for the both of us.

"Woo…come now Little Stone…you don't want to…" Michael releases my arm but remains standing right next to me, I look between his slowly failing demeanor and Maggie's glare.

"NOW!" Maggie yells as she pulls back the safety and I turn my head to the side and watch as Michael steps away from me and moves towards the fireplace.

"Wait…" Michael is actually trying to plead with Maggie but I know there is no way he can change her mind. If she wants to pull that trigger she is going to and a part of me doesn't want to stop her. A very large part of me doesn't want to stop her actually, but I have to. I have to because…because then she'll be the one to go to jail and she can't go to jail because I need her.

"Why should I? Hmm…you sick bastard. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now." Maggie questions him as she moves towards me while he moves away from the both of us towards the kitchen.

"25 years to life." Michael explains and I feel even sicker to my stomach as I realize he has the same reason I wanted to supply to her. Now…now that large part of me that wants her to kill him had just grown.

Maggie laughs at him as she shakes her head and I wonder if she's alright or if she's finally lost it. We both can't be a wreck. If she's taking her turn on being the one that's an unstable emotional wreck she should have given me more notice because I can't pull myself together this fast. Not after what almost happened…again.

"I don't think so. See…you may have quickly forgotten but I walked in on you attacking another woman after just getting off for raping another." I wonder who the other woman is if not me. "I don't think the jury is going to believe you over me. Not anymore, not when it comes out that Bianca is pregnant with your child. It proves you raped her."

Yes it does, but he can't be charged twice for the same crime, he and I just went over this, only moments before she walked in. It was why he decided it was in his best interest to consummate our 'relationship'.

"It proves nothing but that the bitch is lucky to have slept with me…but don't worry. She won't have to worry about the baby. I'll be taking care of him. After all, who in their right mind would let a lesbian whore keep an infant?"

I reach out and touch Maggie's shoulder attempting to calm her as I notice how tense she has become with every word he has spewed. It is not in Maggie's best interest to kill Michael. We can deal with him another way. As much as I want him dead, Maggie can't kill him. It would be the end for us both because I know…if only deep inside…that I can't get through this without Maggie. I need her. I need her so much that it hurts and thinking of how she could be taken away from me because of my stupidity angers me.

I know she didn't mean it. She couldn't have. But her finger squeezed the trigger. I feel the shot through the contact I have with Maggie's shoulder and my entire body tenses while it hops up from the ground at the sound. I watch as the bullet leaves the gun, and pray, that it doesn't kill him.

"Maggie…!"

"You shot me! You bitch!" Michael hisses as he holds onto his bleeding shoulder. Oh thank god, he's not dead.

God…how disturbing it is to wish that this vile man wasn't dead while I've spent every day for the last three months wishing he'd drop dead and root in hell.

Michael comes towards us before he stops and moves into the kitchen and like a true soccer mom, Maggie's arm jets out and moves to block me as we move towards the door at her gentle—silent-insistence.

I feel my heart stop as I watch Michael pull from the knife rack a large knife. The gleam in his eyes as he looks at Maggie fills me with unadulterated terror. There is nothing but deadly intent staring at Maggie in the form of a very dangerous and unhinged man.

"Don't…" I know she doesn't want to shoot him but if he comes closer she will and this time I'm the one that slowly leads us with gentle pressure against Maggie's hand towards the doorway. We need to escape right now.

"Don't…take another step."

Michael continued to come towards us laughing. He's mocking us or her and daring her to pull the trigger. The crazy bastard wants her to shoot him, I'm almost sure of it. That could be the only reason he'd be stupid enough to continue to taunt her even as she holds a loaded weapon in her hand.

"Why, it seems that the bitch is all bark and no bite." I watched, somewhat amazed as Michael picks up his forgotten Scotch glass and pauses as he throws back the contents of the glass before slamming it down on the table to continue to peruse us. "I wonder what it'd be like to have you…would you moan or scream as you came as I fucked you like the little whore you know you are."

I panic. I know I'm panicking because the way my heart races against my chest and the weak feeling that leaves me nearly stumbling as I try and remain standing is enough of a clue. Maggie…well she doesn't seem to be doing much better.

Maggie pushes us back, realizing that Michael has cut off our escape to the door and is now moving towards us once again, nothing and nowhere for us to go as we approach the wall.

"You won't touch her!" I scream as I grip on tightly to Maggie's arm, my nails surly biting into Maggie's skin.

"No, he won't…" Maggie sooths me as she pulls the trigger again.

This time I watch satisfied as Michael drops to the ground as the bullet flies over his head. I look to Maggie and the open door needing to get outside and needing to have Maggie by my side as he rush out of it.

Michael growls and rushes to stand up, blocking out path to the door once again. The anger in his eyes terrifies me to the core and I for the first time realize that we might not make it out of this condo. I can't let that happen. No…he can't. I won't let him take Maggie from me and he will not hurt me or this baby. He will not get my baby. No…he won't. I won't let him. I can't.

I notice it too late.

Michael pushes off and rushes towards us. He's swinging at Maggie wildly with his knife moving faster than I ever imagine he could. Maggie, ever my protector, pushing me back, her palm flat against my chest as she pushes me back as hard as I imagine she can with one arm.

I fall back several feet nearly falling to the floor but I catch my balance and watch in horror as Michael swings the blade at Maggie's stomach but catches the lamp as she jumps back. He grabs her wrist and I jump as Maggie fires the gun and it goes into the ceiling.

The two scuffle.

Michael hits the gun from Maggie's hand when they hit the wall and I scream as the blade Michael is wielding cuts through Maggie's skin and she falls out the door with a painful cry.

"Maggie…!" I scream and feel tears fall from my eyes. "No…no…no…"

I see the blade dripping with blood and I can hear Michael taunting Maggie. I move swiftly and grab up my purse quickly fumbling through it. I snap up when I heard Michael grown and fall to the ground the knife scratching against the floor of his condo.

"Maggie…" I whisper as I see Maggie leaning with her back up against the edge of the doorway her hand plastered against her bleeding side and her eyes as wild as Michael's.

I hardly notice the fact that I have within my hand the gun that I stole from Reggie.

I don't notice Kendall kneeling beside Maggie's side or Boyd as he kicks Michael in the ribs or how he rushes to Kendall and Maggie's side when Kendall calls for him, fear lacing her cry of his name.

I only notice the slowly standing figure that now has the gun Maggie dropped and has it pointed at Maggie. I notice how his eyes are wild and a deep dark hue of nearly purple in his insanity. I lift up the gun and cock back the safety. He turns at the sound, his laughter faltering in his chest as he turns slowly to look me in the eyes. His eyes wide and face pale as he opens his mouth to say a word that never is released.

I pull the trigger and watch as the bullet sinks into his chest. The vibration from the shot hurts my arm but I bring up my second hand and hold the gun up. He is still standing and I see his finger moving to squeeze the trigger of the gun he is trying desperately to aim at any of the three people crammed in the doorway.

I pull the trigger again. And again.

I watch as the gun falls from his hand and any and all light in his eyes leave him as his lifeless body falls to the floor.

I stand there, shivering, a smoking gun in my hand pointed at nothing but thin air. My heart begins to slow down as I look towards the doorway and see three pairs of shocked eyes looking at me. I move from each face, looking to see if they are hurt, I can't talk or ask if they are alright.

I'm frozen where I stand.

He tried to rape me…again.  
Maggie shot him.

He stabbed Maggie.  
I pulled the trigger.  
He tried to shoot Maggie.

I shot him.  
He tried to kill Maggie.  
I pulled the trigger.

He could have killed Kendall…  
I shot Michael.

…or Boyd.

I pulled the trigger.

…Or Maggie.

He could have killed Maggie…

I shot him again.

I killed him.  
I killed Michael Cambias.

I look up from the dead bleeding body of my rapist, the father of my child, and I see Maggie's blue eyes looking at me.

"Maggie…"

Everything goes black.

-**October 16, 2003**-  
-**Judge's Chambers**-  
-**Present**-

"I didn't remember…oh Maggie I'm so sorry…I couldn't! He was going to kill you. I just couldn't…I need you. I love you…I love you so much and I couldn't survive if he…if he had killed you I…I…" Bianca is nothing but a puddle of tears in Maggie's arms by the time she finishes her recount of that night. Judy sits tugging at her collar behind her desk, her heart going out to the woman before her.

Billy isn't sure what to do so he remains in his seat looking on as Maggie offers Bianca a comfort that he knows she couldn't find anywhere else. Billy notices that Maggie is crying as well but remains silent about it. Better not to tease Maggie about being an emotional wreck, especially as he wipes away a few of his own tears.

For not the first time, Billy is glad that Michael Cambias is dead because if he wasn't he would have had the pleasure of ending his sorry existence in the most painful way he possibly could.

"Well…?" Judy asks Roland and is surprised to see the DA discreetly wiping away a tear.

Roland cleared his throat as he stood from his chair. "I'll send the paperwork. It seems like a clear cut case of self-defense to me. What about you, your Honor?"

"I concur…"

Roland spares one last look at the two women wrapped up in each other's arms before he makes his exit. Promising to send the paperwork to Billy by the end of the evening.

Billy watched Roland leave and realized with his departure that Maggie…and subsequently Bianca…are both free women. That the trial for Michael Cambias is finally over and they can finally start to heal.

Hearing Bianca's sobs echo through the room Billy realized that it's going to take a lot longer for her to heal from this gaping wound than to have closure on paper through the court system. But he has faith, as he hears Maggie's soothing whispers and promises of safety and assurances that she won't let go, that together those two can do anything.

Now the healing process needed to begin.

It had been pushed aside for far too long.

**End Part Eleven**

**END INSTALLMENT FOUR**


End file.
